A Fine Day on Konoha
by Chibietan
Summary: Set after ch 700, Naruto and the other are now adults with some of them already being parents with the troubles each of them face being a parent. Naruto who struggled between his duties as the hokage and being the father of his family. Sasuke who realised how him leaving for his journey has affect his daughter, and others struggling their own problems. Lots of Naruhina ;)
1. A father's concern

A Father's Concern

**1\. The Father-Son Secret Technique**

Uzumaki Boruto seated himself anxiously in the hokage's room, spinning a few times on his father's chair, looking through the window, feeling guilty for the pranks he did on the hokages monument. Despite of his childish action, his father still agreed on helping him cleaning after his mess, though uncle Iruka and Konohamaru-sensei helped them too.

"Boruto, isn't it about time for you to go home?" Konohamaru came in. "Your mom just called worrying about you.."

"I'm going to wait for dad.." Boruto sulked, seeing it was Konohamaru who came in, not his father.

"The seventh will be out late for the 5 kage meeting, you'd better wait tomorrow.." Konohamaru explained.

"Then tomorrow he'll be busy doing something else too and I'll be told to wait for another tomorrow-ttebasa.." Boruto replied.

Konohamaru sighed, it's not like he didn't understand his feelings. Konohamaru acted like him when he was little, doing pranks with Naruto to gain his grandfather's attention. Though Boruto got it harder, in his case, it was his father being the hokage, his closest buddy that suddenly had to be father of the villagers.

"So, what are you planning for the seventh by waiting here?" Konohamaru sighed. "Doing another pranks?"

"Nooo!" Boruto whined. "I wanted to apologise.."

"Fine, we'll wait for him, but tell your mother first.." Konohamaru smiled and ruffled the younger's head.

* * *

"Sensei.. I wanted to do something for dad.." Boruto said while eating his ramen.

"Stop all your pranks and he'll be happy than ever.." Konohamaru replied.

"If I did stop, then I'll really have to share dad with others, I don't want that.." Boruto pouted.

Konohamaru could relate to that feelings since he had done the same thing in the past, but he knew that didn't end up with a the best solution. And doing such things would only end up being labeled as a bad boy in the village.

"Hey, I have something in mind if you want to shock him though.." Konohamaru smirked, after having that idea popped out in his head.

* * *

"Urghh.. it's finally finished.." Naruto stretched out his arms, walking side by side with Shikamaru.

"It would've been sooner if you weren't late.." Shikamaru sulked, with hundreds of text messages from Tenmari waiting on his phone.

"Can't help it-ttebayo.." Naruto sighed with a smile. "Being a hokage means less spending time with the kids, no wonder why Boruto lashed out this noon.."

Naruto did feel guilty for neglecting the kids, Himawari who was more mature than his brother could maybe deal with that. But Boruto couldn't accept it, since he was closer than ever with his father, having less time with his father really sucks for him. Every time he came home late, the kids would be sleeping already, and he was still grateful having his wife waited for him every night, although Naruto told her that she could just go to sleep. Hinata always made sure that Naruto wouldn't have to go home into a dark empty home again, so she always stayed up waiting for him.

He could only see the kids in the morning, when it was all hectic, Boruto waking up late, and him too. Hinata and Himawari who always had to go waking those two up and it took hours for them to wake up. Sometimes Naruto would pull Hinata in bed and snuggled with her, though he ended up with a jyuuken marks from his wife to wake him up. But when it comes to his little sunflower, they would end up going back to sleep together and Hinata would have to wake them both in the end.

"Boruto, I heard that you waited for me.." Naruto opened the door and in his room, his son awaits.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Boruto managed to make 6 bunshins. Something that he could excel from his father's training.

"Wait.. we can't practice in the office.."

"Harem no justu!"

"Wha..."

And Boruto with his bunshins transformed themselves into the similar naked women he had seen in the past. The 'naked women' ran to him and snuggled themselves.

The hokage was left speechless, where on earth did he learn those already-sealed-techniques?! He never taught him that, Hinata would be even scarier than Sakura if he ever did teach his son those techniques. And how frightening to imagine how she would react if she saw this right now.

"Naruto-kun.." Naruto could hear the soft voice that he loved, but somehow, this time he felt chills down his spine hearing that soft voice.

"Why is there so many naked mommy?" Himawari asked with her innocent voice.

"Hi... Hinata... why are you..."

"Mom look! I managed succeeding my henge no jutsu!" Boruto transformed back to himself and ran back to her mother.

"I wanted to pick up Boruto.." Hinata answered with a smile that Naruto feared, and with the activated byakugan.

The next day, the kids were happy because they got themselves their father in bed for 3 whole days, even though their father couldn't leave the bed, the kids could still play with him. Of course it was thanks to their mother that the hokage was on a sick leave, REALLY SICK. Sakura managed to keep the wound minor, but she refused to completely heal him, defending on Hinata.

And Konohamaru was still hiding himself, afraid of his turns experiencing the true power of byakugan.

* * *

**2\. Papa was Jealous?**

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Papa!"

Sasuke went back home, welcomed by the warm greetings from his loving wife and adorable princess. Everytime he went home, it made him wanted to stop his journey and settled in their warm home. He smiled, seeing how his princess had grown taller than the last time he saw her.

"Have you eaten?" Sakura asked, trying to hold herself back from jumping to her husband. But Sasuke knew how she longed for him, and he did feel the same during his journey. Affectionally he embraced his wife and left some soft pecked on her forehead, then lifted up his little princess.

"Papa, there's a lot I want to tell you.." Sarada giggled, being too happy seeing the rare sight of her father.

"Why don't both of you take a bath together, it's been a while since you bathe together.." Sakura suggested.

"Yeah, why not.." Sasuke smiled.

"No way, mama! I'm not a kid anymore, I don't want to bathe with papa!" Sarada refused.

Sasuke felt like his soul left him. Being rejected by his little princess, those long journeys must've been the cause of this sudden distant. Perhaps it was about time for him to stop his journey?!

"But papa can dry my hair after I take a bath, okay?" Sarada kissed her father's cheek.

And that brought Sasuke back to life again.

Sakura just shook her head, seeing the never expected Sasuke to be a such a spoiling daddy.

"So papa.. I got the best score at shuriken throwing today.." Sarada proudly bragged.

"She sure takes after you.." Sakura smiled to her husband.

"But then Boruto also got the best score!" Sarada added, sulking, but Sasuke could see the blushing cheeks on his little princess's cheeks. Could the heat from the bath cause that?

"Then that idiot Boruto.."

Sasuke swore he could hear that 'Boruto' name was mentioned quite often when he dried her hair.

"And then Boruto.."

Again during dinner..

"Boruto is.."

Again when they were at the living room.

"Boruto and I.."

And when she was about to sleep.

* * *

"Sasuke, you're back?" Naruto was surprised to find his friend back at the village, coming into his room. "What brings you here?"

"Hey, dobekage.." Sasuke activated both his sharingan and rinnegan.

"Wa.. wait.. What's wrong?!" Naruto was startled.

"I was prepared for her having a boyfriend later, but not this soon, especially not with YOUR son!" Sasuke took out his sword.

"Sa.. sasuke!" Naruto stood up.

"Shall we have another death battle?"

* * *

**3\. Daddy's Sunflower**

"They were nothing but classmates.." Sakura laughed, treating both of her teammates' wounds after another battle.

"This bastard should learn to take it easy, man.." Naruto complained, not only did he got beaten up, he was also forced to neglect his works. He had to face another overnight duties.

"You'll know it when you get your turn.." Sasuke was still pissed.

"Having a boyfriend or girlfriend is something usual at their age, I wouldn't overreact like you did.." Naruto replied.

"There.. you both may go now.." Sakura had just finished.

Sasuke and Naruto got up, Sasuke was made to help Naruto with his papers since Sasuke disturbed him when he was in the middle of it. They were on their way back to the hokage's office when they met Naruto's little sunflower. He ran to his fairy, but..

"Thank you for the flowers, Inojin-niichan.." Himawari smiled.

"Anything for you, my pretty flower.." Inojin smiled.

"Inojin-kun is a sweet boy, isn't he.." Hinata also smiled.

"Of course, he's my son after all.." Ino laughed.

"But, I'm only sweet to Himawari-chan.." Inojin took out Himawari's hand and kissed them.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY HIMAWARI YOU..."

Sasuke managed to held back the angered-nearly-commiting-crime-hokage raging beside him. Hinata, Ino and the kids were all startled with his raging voice.

"Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?" Hinata called.

"Daddy and uncle Sasuke?"

Naruto tried to calm his anger and once Sasuke let him of, he ran to them. Grabbing Himawari's hand that was just kissed by Inojin and wiped it with his shirt. Then he glared at Inojin who still looked calm.

"You're Sai's kid, aren't you?" Naruto asked with an interrogating voice. "Don't go near my daughter!"

"Is that an order?" Inojin asked.

"Yes it is!"

"I feel bad for Himawari-chan, having a father who misused his authority due to the personal issues.." Inojin turned to Himawari.

Himawari stared at her father, with a disbelief eyes, alongside with her mother who looked disappointed.

"It's a joke-ttebayo!" Naruto forced a bitter laugh.

"I'm glad then, because I think that I have to get along with my future father in law.." Inojin smiled. The annoying smile he got from his father.

* * *

"Sai, you've been summoned by the seventh.."

Sai who had just returned from his mission then went to see the hokage.

That night, Sai left the room with a bruise on his cheek. Let's not forget the two fathers who still had their bruise getting drunk in Ichiraku ramen. Shouting how their daughters should just be kept inside the house, how the guys around her were all wolves. Teuichi the owner also joined them, relating to his grand daughter's case.


	2. The lovable daughter

**1\. Hima-chan's Ability**

"Hima-chan, you're gonna catch a cold if you just stand there still wet.." Naruto got out of the bath. He just took one with his fairy, something Sasuke couldn't have anymore.

"Dad, uncle Neji said that you're a pervert.. What does pervert mean?" Himawari turned to her father.

"Huh?" Naruto raised his brows.

"Uncle, why are you glaring at dad?" Himawari then turned around, to an empty space, looking up.

"Hima-chan?" Naruto tapped her shoulder. Suddenly he felt chills down his spine.

* * *

"Hima-chan, what are you doing?" Naruto entered his children's room.

"I'm having a tea party with grandma Kushina.." Himawari smiled.

"Grandma.. Kushina?" Naruto was confused. There was an empty chair left out among the other chairs seated by the stuffed animals.

"Then, can daddy join?" Naruto asked.

"Sure daddy.." Himawari smiled.

Naruto seated himself on the empty chair.

"Daddy, that's grandma's chair!" Himawari protested.

"Hu.. huh?" Naruto was startled. He turned to Boruto who was reading manga, asking for some explanation.

"Dad, Himawari can see and speak with spirits-ttebasa.." Boruto explained, like it was something usual.

"Spirits..." Naruto turned to his daughter who was talking by herself.

* * *

"Oh, I thought you knew, Naruto-kun?" Hinata said when Naruto told his wife about that incidents. He sometimes find it strange that Himawari would often mention his parents, or Neji, or Hinata's mom, sometimes even Jiraiya. She often stares at blank space, smiling by herself.

"I already took her to Hyuuga house, thinking that it might be the effect of my byakugan.." Hinata continued. "But, it's just a gift, children sometimes are sensitive to spirits, they said that it might stop as she grow up.."

"So, Hima-chan can see ghosts?!" Naruto's face turned pale.

That night, Naruto held Hinata tight, sleeping trembling, while his wife couldn't do anything but smile at her hopeless husband. He may be the seventh hokage, the hero of shinobi world, but here he is.. trembling like a child, scared of ghost.

And the next day, the hokage was seen kneeling on the graveyard. People was touched, thinking that he was paying his respects on the fallen shinobis. Actually though, he was kneeling down on Neji's grave, asking him not to scare him off, and he did the same on his parent's grave, then to Jiraiya, and all the shinobis he knew.

* * *

**2\. Daddy vs Mommy**

"Boruto, eat your vegetables!" Naruto yelled at the untouched vegetables on his son's plate.

But the younger boy had already escaped, "Your cookings sucks, dad!" he yelled.

"That little.."

"Daddy, where's mommy?" Himawari asked, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Well.. mommy is.. still sleeping so daddy is cooking breakfast for today.." Naruto answered. Hinata was still sleeping since they had quite some rounds on their love-making time. As expected of the hokage, all those love-making didn't tire him out at all, in fact, he felt refreshed after embracing his wife.

Himawari climbed up the chair and seated herself, taking a bite of Naruto so called homemade cooking, she made a weird startled face. A taste that she would never expect of its existence. But knowing how rare his father cooked, she pretended like she was enjoying it. Naruto, knowing that, really wanted to hug and squeezed his little fairy, promising himself to learn how to cook.

"Sorry I slept in.." Hinata rushed into the kitchen.

"Good morning, mommy!" Himawari greeted her.

"Morning, Himawari.." Hinata bent down and kissed the later's forehead.

"Morning.." Naruto pulled her and trapped his wife between his arms. Kissing her hair.

"Morning to you too, Naruto-kun.." Hinata then turned to the untouched vegetables on Boruto's plate. "Did Boruto leave the vegetables again?"

"Yeah, he escaped to his room, I was about to chase after him.." Naruto sighed, letting go of her wife.

"Mommy, mommy!" Himawari called.

Hinata seated herself next to her daughter, "Hm?"

"You're bitten by the mosquitoes.." Himawari pointed out the kiss marks Naruto left on her neck.

Hinata's face turned red, then she turned to Naruto who was making a i'm-sorry-but-last-night-was-awesome-face. Then like his son, he escaped from the kitchen with an excuse to find Boruto. But he really did plan to force the cheeky son of him to finish his vegetables.

"But you don't like it too!" Boruto protested while he was carried in his father's arms back to the kitchen. "Plus, your cooking really sucks!"

"I can't help it, but the vegetables got nothing to do with my cookings! It's mixed in that salad bowl!"

"You can't force me to eat it when you don't even like it too!"

"I finished my vegetables!"

"Yeah, with mom eyeing on you and that weird face you made while you eat!"

Hinata and Himawari giggled, hearing the usual battle between the hokage and his son. Himawari was about to have the last bite of her breakfast, when Boruto suddenly pointed out his index finger at his sister, "There that face! You make that face when you eat the vegetables!"

Naruto turned to Himawari's weird face, showing the unpleasant taste in her mouth but trying her best not to show it. So... that face was a hereditary?

"Boruto, come on eat your vegetables.." Hinata came to his son, patting his head, "Want me to feed you?"

"Noo.. I can eat it myself-ttebasa!" Boruto jumped of his father's arms and seated himself, finishing the vegetables.

"Just a sentence.. was all it takes for you?" Naruto sulked, staring at how different his son's attitude was to his mother.

"You'll get a hang of it too soon enough.." Hinata smiled, patted her husband's chest.

* * *

"Hima-chan let's take a bath!" Naruto was chasing her daughter around the house, they were soaked by the rain and Himawari didn't want to bathe due the cold weather. So she ran all over the house.

"Himawari.." Hinata called out from the kitchen, then she came out.

Himawari ran back to the living room, staring at her mother's gentle eyes, then she jumped back to his father's chest. "Let's go bathe, daddy.."

Naruto stared back at Hinata's usual smile, just calling her name? That was all it takes?

* * *

"Put that back, Boruto! You're not buying anymore snacks!" Naruto grabbed the snacks put into the basket by his son. "And Hima-chan too, no more candies!"

But the kids didn't listen, they just put everything back when Naruto took the snacks and candies out.

"Geez.. I never knew grocery shopping will be this handful.." Naruto fell on his knees, trying to find a way how to control his kids. If it were Hinata, she would've done it easily, the kids listened to her.

In the end, the kids got their snacks, after Naruto used his bunshins to tooke the snacks out, Boruto also used his bunshins to put the snacks back in, and some of them also helped getting in Himawari's candies.

"I thought I just asked for soyu?" Hinata giggled seeing the huge shopping bag Naruto brought home. No wonder why she had to wait for an hour to get a bottle of soyu.

"They were all the kids' snacks.." Naruto threw himself on the couch while Boruto and Himawari followed their mother to the kitchen. Hearing the happy voices from the kitchen, he felt left out and decided to join them.

"How was the shopping?" Hinata asked, placing the dinner she just cooked. "Though I can guess from the huge mountain of snacks.."

"It was a war between me and dad-ttebasa!" Boruto bragged. "And I won!"

"You did? That's great!" Hinata giggled and kissed her son's forehead.

"They didn't listen to me at all.." Naruto sulked.

"Well.." Hinata smiled, peeking at Boruto and Himawari who laughing.

The hokage never knew it was the children's joy to see the flustered hokage chasing after them, and it was a secret that his wife promised to keep.

**3\. Winter Festival**

"I'm home.." Naruto yawned, after staying up all night to finish all the paper work so that he could spend more time with his family during the winter holiday.

"Dad!" Boruto was the first to welcome him and jumped right into his arms. Lifting him up and placed him on his shoulders, Naruto searched for his wife and his little fairy.

"Hina.."

"Daddy!"

Hinata had just finished dressing Himawari the kimono for the winter festival. A soft yellow kimono with sunflowers patterns tied with orange obi, her short hair was tied up with a soft purple ribbon. After Hinata was finished with her obi, Himawari ran to her father.

"You're so cute.." Naruto was left speechless for a moment seeing his fairy all dressed up. "I promise I'll go to the festival with you!"

"Oh dad, she's dressing up to go with me and the guys.." Boruto said.

"Huh?"

"Inojin-niichan asked me to go with him, and then there's also nii-chan and Sarada onee-chan!" Himawari excitedly explained.

"Hanabi gave her the kimono and I wanted to try it out on her, it fits perfectly.." Hinata smiled.

"With Inojin? And Boruto and Sarada?" Naruto asked again.

His little fairy nodded furiously, indicating such a huge excitement.

"Hinata.. isn't that.. a double date?" Naruto turned to his wife.

"Ah? I don't think so, Naruto-kun.." Hinata lied.

"IT IS A DOUBLE DATE-TTEBAYO!"

* * *

"Papa, how do I look?" Sarada came out from her room wearing a dark blue kimono with sakura patterns, and soft pink obi around her waist.

Sasuke got up and took a camera, taking MANY shots of his princess. Sarada rolled her eyes, getting used to her dotting father.

"Pretty isn't she?" Sakura smiled.

"Of course she is. Is it for the festival?" Sasuke asked, after he was satisfied with the hundreds shots.

Sarada nodded.

"We'll go there once once they start.." Sasuke smiled and patted his princess's head.

"Uh.. papa.." Sarada turned to her mom, asking for assistance.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura also seemed troubled.

"Well.. I'll be going with Himawari.." Sarada started.

"Himawari?"

"And.. Boruto.." Sarada added.

"BORUTO?! Are you on a date?! Is he planning to play house (*mamagoto) with you being the parents and Himawari being the daughter?!" Sasuke asked.

*mamagoto : A role play for kids acting like family, there's the father, mother and kids, it is usually played by the children who has a crush on each other.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun.. they're not kids anymore.. They had stopped playing house.." Sakura explained.

"And Inojin will be coming too!" Sarada quickly added.

"INOJIN?! He likes Himawari! Are you going to a double date?!"

* * *

"Ah, Naruto and Sasuke, are you on a double date with your wives?" Iruka chuckled seeing his former students who had married were hanging out together.

"We accidentally met.." Sakura answered.

"I just saw your kids over there.." Iruka said.

"WHERE?!" Naruto and Sasuke rushed to Iruka.

"O.. Over there.." Iruka was startled.

It was such a lovely scene, Inojin and Himawari were at the yo-yo balloon stands, while Boruto and Sarada were playing goldfish scooping. Inojin managed to catch the soft yellow balloon and gave it to Himawari, the younger one smiled happily and gave Inojin a hug which turned his face bright red. Boruto on the othe hand didn't manage to catch a single fish, so he got tired of it. He left the stand to join Inojin and Himawari, succeeding on catching a pink balloon. He ran back to Sarada to brag, but Sarada managed to catch a goldfish. So they exchanged the gifts.

"Can I ban the festival starting from now?" Naruto asked with his teary eyes.

"You so can.." Sasuke replied.


	3. Raising the kids

**1\. A Warm Day in Winter**

Inojin sighed, looking at his sulky mother, ignoring his father for having to leave for his mission during their wedding anniversary. Sai was still trying to cheer his wife up, apologising over and over for having to leave. It wasn't like he wanted to, a mission is a mission after all.

"Is mom still mad?" Inojin asked, as his father was on his way out to leave for his mission.

"I guess so.." Sai smiled helplessly.

"Dad, can I walk with you until the gate?" Inojin asked.

"Sure, you want to see me off?" Sai ruffled his son's blonde hair which he got from his mother.

Inojin nodded and wore his shoes.

It was snowing already, Sai took off his scarf and wrapped it around Inojin's neck, making sure that the scarf kept him warm.

"Dad, how did you end up marrying mom?" Inojin asked which brought laughter to Sai.

"Well.." Sai answered between his laughter. "I guess our personalities don't match at all.."

"Yeah, I mean.. she's all noisy and moody while you always keep your calm.." Inojin was still serious with his question.

"That's the point.." Sai smiled. "Your mom, brings out the emotions in me.."

"I used to be emotionless, not knowing any kind of feelings.." Sai then looked up to the hokage monument, staring at his former teammates that was carved on one of the monuments. "A certain guy taught me, then slowly everyone got close and taught me too.. Your mom, looking at her, I didn't need to be taught, she is always clear on her feelings.."

"That's called bluntness, dad.." Inojin sighed in his smile.

"See, you got it from your mom too.." Sai chuckled.

"But, she understand other's feelings despite being blunt.." Sai added. "And I just found myself attracted to your mom.."

"That sounded cheesy.." Inojin laughed. "Mom!" both Inojin and Sai were surprised seeing Ino was already waiting at the gate.

"I'm just here to fetch Inojin.." Ino pulled Inojin's hand. "You took your father's scarf?"

"Oh, right.. Here dad.." Inojin was about to take off his scarf but Ino took out something from a bag. "You can wear Inojin's new scarf while you're on your mission.."

"Does Inojin's new scarf happens to have a happy anniversary card?" Sai chuckled.

"Shu.. Shut up! I'm still mad at you!" Ino turned away.

Sai pulled her into his embrace, "I know that you're mad because this is another dangerous solo mission and the hokage refused to let you take part in." he whispered, knowing why Ino never mentioned her true feelings because she didn't want to worry Inojin.

"It's not!" Ino's voice trembled.

"You know I'm the best choice for infiltration missions.." Sai smiled. "And we'll celebrate the anniversary after I got home.."

Sai turned to his son, gesturing him to get closer and he lifted him up, embracing his precious son and loving wife. Enjoying the happiness that he was already familiar with, thanks to his friends, and his love, Ino.

* * *

**2\. Where does baby come from?**

The ninja academy were having parents conference meeting, and they were asked to fill out the answers to some question. One of the question was :

_Where does baby come from?_

Naruto : A father's hope and a mother's love, mix them together and BAM! the baby was born.

Hinata : Mommy's and daddy's strong desire to love and take care of the baby, they are then blessed with a baby.

Sasuke : The love between the parents grows a seed, then they take care of the seed, waiting for it to grow and brings out the baby.

Sakura : The male seed is planted to the female's ovum and the seed grows to be a baby.

Shikamaru : Too troublesome, go watch porn.

Tenmari : DO NOT ASK YOUR FATHER, ask your teacher.

Sai : SEX

Ino : A seed that is given from the father is planted and taken care of by the mother and later on, it blooms into a beautiful flower where the baby comes out from it.

Chouji : Dad and mom eats too much and you were born.

Karui : Mom and dad love each other and decided to have a baby born out of our love.

And Shino who was in charge of reading the result, had to call in some parents to give them a proper guidance.

Then, the parents were also informed of their children's answers.

Boruto : Mom and dad's love.

Sarada : Reproduction process.

Shikadai : A troublesome process.

Chouchou : Sex.

Inojin : Sex.

Himawari : A father's hope and a mother's love, mix them together and BAM! the baby was born.

The Naruhina couple smiled proudly at their children's answers, especially Naruto, looking at his little sunflower giving the exact same answer as him. Sasuke turned to Sakura while his wife turned away, avoiding the cold gaze of her husband. Shikamaru let out a sigh of relief for his son's answer, not mentioning anything that migh angered his wife. Chouji and Karui knew exactly who to blame for their daughter's answer, whoelse aseide from Anko? And Ino sent a killing glare to her husband, and another war broke out at the Yamanaka house.

**3\. Tooth Fairy**

"Mommy, my teeth fell out!" Himawari ran to her mother.

"That means a bag of sweets from the tooth fairy-ttebasa!" Boruto said.

Hinata looked troubled, turning to Naruto. They did spoil their kids with fantasies and beliefs since they didn't get to experience any of it during their childhood. Wanting their kids to enjoy every moment of their childhood, they made sure to give them presents every christmas, telling them that it was from santa, and every time their teeth fell out, they would be given a bag of candies. But...

The snowstorm were hitting Konoha every night these past weeks, so the stores closed early and right now they ran out of sweets.

"But the fairy might not come tonight due to the snowstorm.." Hinata forced a smile. But she regretted saying those words after seeing the sad looks in her daughter's face.

"Yosh!" Naruto got up. He took his coat and his mission bag.

"Dad?"

"Daddy?"

"Naruto-kun?"

"Daddy's gonna fetch the tooth fairy!" Naruto grinned, pointing up his thumb.

"But Naruto-kun.." Hinata ran after her husband. "The stores are already closed, how are you going to.."

"Just leave everything to me-ttebayo!" Naruto tapped Hinata's shoulder.

And Sasuke dropped his cup of coffee, seeing Naruto with Kurama in front of his house.

The same goes for Shikamaru who thought he was dreaming.

Lee was ready with his combat suits as he saw Kurama from his window thinking that something happened for the hokage to release the nine tailed fox.

Tenten threw her thousand kunais at Naruto for scaring her off, showing up at her window with Kurama.

"I can't believe you release me for a ride around the village JUST FOR CANDIES!" Kurama complained as he ran through the snowstorm. They managed to get the candies from Sai and Ino who happened to have some and gave it to him, speechless.

"I'm back.." Naruto grinned, hiding the little bag of candies for his sunflower.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata turned to him with a troubled face.

"What happened?" Naruto asked.

"Well..."

"Come on Himawari, dad's gonna come home with the tooth fairy! We have to stay up and meet her!" Boruto jumped up and down on the couch with his pyjamas.

"Daddy's so awesome!" Himawari joined her brother.

"They won't go to sleep no matter what I say.." Hinata explained to her husband after having him took a glimpse of their excited kids.

"Should I use henge no jutsu, then?" Naruto scratched his head.

"I'll hit her lightly to make sure that she's not dad's henge no jutsu!" Boruto exclaimed which brought Naruto face turned pale.

* * *

Boruto and Himawari's eyes felt heavy, but they tried their best not to close their eyes. Hinata kept staring at them, hoping them to fall asleep.

"Dad's home!" Naruto returned from the backyard. The sleepy kids jumped to him, their sleepy eyes was wide awake sparkling.

"Here is the tooth fairy.." Naruto added, showing them a big nine tailed fox with a pair of glittery wings on his back. Forcing himself to smile and handing over the bag of candies to Himawari while she gave the 'tooth fairy' her teeth. Hinata closed her mouth, trying hard not to laugh on that super strong nine tailed fox was forced to wear the pink glittery pair of wings on his back pretending to be the tooth fairy.

"I never knew the tooth fairy is this big!"


	4. Dad is the best!

**1\. Hinata's adventure part 1**

Back to where team 8 was asked to clean up the storage room in the hokage building with Naruto, as a punishment for their failed mission of catching the bikochu (ref Naruto anime ep 148). The 12 years old team 8 plus Naruto were stoned to the ground, finding themselves having to clean after the room full of dust and messy scrolls.

"This is all Naurto's fault!" Kiba was the first to complain.

"What did you say?!" Naruto yelled.

"Rather than fighting, it's best if you start cleaning! Why? Because.."

"It's not like I did it on purpose-ttebayo!"

"Yeah, and you had to FART at that time!"

Kiba and Naruto walked away, still arguing, ignoring Shino.

"Ma.. ma.. Let's start cleaning too, Shino-kun.." Hinata smiled.

Hinata started at the left corner, wiping the window while she could still hear Kiba and Naruto arguing. Even if she had to clean up the storage, she was still happy to be able to spend the whole day with her beloved Naruto-kun.

"Hinata, don't you agree with me-ttebayo?!"

Hinata flinched as Naruto tapped her shoulder, she turned around and Naruto's face was so close to hers. "Na.. Naruto-kun!" Hinata took a few steps back and her back hit the table. A scroll fell down, she was about to grab it when suddenly a bright light appeared before her eyes.

* * *

Naruto closed the door, placing her ear to the door, making sure there wasn't anybody who saw the hokage hiding off from his duties. Once he was sure, he locked the door and walked around the unused storage. It was all dusty and dark, getting the only light from a window up there, but the place looked similar to him.

He stopped his steps, finding someone laid on the floor. He knelt down, turning the body who seemed to be a teenager.

"Hinata?!"

* * *

Hinata opened his eyes, finding herself resting on someone's lap. She quickly got up, but her head was still fuzzy so she lost her balance. But someone got her and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Are you okay?" he asked with a gentle tone, and a familiar voice. Hinata looked up to see the owner of that voice. A man, a grown up man with a blonde hair, who looked like her beloved Naruto-kun. Then she looked around, it was the same storage room, but somehow looked older.

Naruto on the other hand was actually confused, how did the genin Hinata get here? To the future? But she probably didn't know that she got into the future, and he was thinking whether it was alright to tell her or not. But seeing the genin Hinata brought back memories, the shy Hinata who always passed out whenever he got close to her, and that time, Naruto was still oblivious of his own feelings. Sometimes he regretted how ignorant he used to be, not seeing how Hinata was always there for him and supported him, and he wished he could've done the same for her.

"Mister, is this the hokage building?" Hinata soft voice snapped him out.

"Right, it is.." Naruto answered. He couldn't help but smile at the confused little Hinata calling him 'mister'.

"Then, did you see other genins in here?" Hinata asked, standing up.

Naruto then looked around, "I don't see anyone else.."

"It's weird.. They were here just a moment ago?" Hinata also looked around. "Thank you for your care, uncle.." she bowed and was about to leave.

"Hey, wait! Don't go alone-ttebayo!" Naruto caught her hands.

"Ttebayo?" Hinata raised her brows.

-continued in the next chapter ;)

* * *

**2\. The troublesome birthday**

"Happy birthday Shikadai!"

"Happy birtthday Shikadai-niichan!"

Shikadai stared at a bucket of flowers that Inojin offered to him, then he stared at the pale boy, looking suspicious.

"Himawari-chan asked me to teach how to make a bucket of flowers for your birthday present, so I thought why don't I make this together with her.." Inojin smiled, that annoying smile, telling Shikamaru not to speak something unnecessary.

"Thanks Himawari.." Shikadai said sincerely to the little girl, who was waiting for his response. "And Inojin too.." he then turned to his double faced friend.

"And here's from me!" Boruto gave him a package. Shikadai received it and opened the package, it was the famous green tights. "I got it from Lee-sensei!" Boruto put his thumbs up and grinned.

"Thanks.." Shikadai replied flatly, wondering how Boruto could even think that this lame green tights were so awesome.

"I don't have any presents for you.." Sarada turned away, "But happy brithday!"

"Yeah, thanks.." Shikadai replied.

"I ate your presents on my way here, it was the limited edition dango, but I got hungry so I ate them.. Happy birthday!" Chouchou said, showing the limited edition dango stick.

"Why isn't Shikadai-niichan excited for your birthday?" Himawari asked.

"It's too troublesome for him to be excited.." Inojin answered.

"But birthdays are fun, I get to see daddy home early.." Himawari smiled.

"It's your dad.. my dad thinks it's too troublesome.." Shikadai got up and left.

Shikadai knew his father, the hokage's right hand wouldn't have time to celebrate his little birthday. Ever since he became the hokage's right hand, he rarely saw his father at home, Shikamaru would be home when he was asleep and gone before he woke up. So it would be better if he never hoped for his father to show up for his birthday.

* * *

Naruto took a peek on Shikamaru who was reading a report, he was going to say something, "NO" Shikamaru answered him before the hokage even started talking. Naruto frowned on the strict Shikamaru, forcing him to look at the mountain of papers on his desk.

"Excuse me.." Hinata came in with Himawari with her cute 'excuse us'.

"Hinata... Hima-chan.." He got up, it felt like finding an oasis in the middle of hot and dry desert.

"Himawari wanted to meet uncle Shikamaru.." Hinata smiled.

"Me?" Shikamaru raised his brows.

"HIM?!" Naruto raised his voice, why would his little fairy ask for that strict control freak?!

Himawari ran to Shikamaru, pulling on his clothes, asking him to bend down so she could reach his ears. Shikamaru smiled and did what the little girl asked, bending down. Himawari started whispering which made Naruto sulk. But Shikamaru's face changed, he turned to the little girl. Naruto seemed to have guessed that face, a face he often made whenever he had to cancel his plans with the kids.

* * *

"Happy birthday Shikadai!" Boruto, Sarada, Chouchou, and Inojin welcomed the birthday boy when he got home. Shikada was surprised finding the living room was filled with balloons, table full of his favourite foods and birthday cake.

"Mom?" Shikadai looked around, searching for his mother.

"Happy birthday, Shikadai.." Tenmari approached her son, ruffling his hair. "I hope you won't mind celebrating the birthday with these guys.."

"You planned this?" Shikadai asked.

"Your father and I did, but he couldn't be here.. He tried to, but he couldn't make it.." Tenmari smiled apologetically.

"It's fine.." Shikadai forced a smile.

"Who couldn't make it again?" Shikamaru lifted up his son with his kagezukami no jutsu and placed him on his shoulder.

"Dad!" Shikadai's delightful voice brought smile on his father's face.

Tenmari was also surprised by his husband appearance despite of being informed that he couldn't make it due to the huge piles of paper works at the hokage office. She smiled proudly at her husband, she knew how hard he tried to spare his time for Shikadai.

Shikamaru went inside the house, putting down Shikadai and let him joined the other kids. He walked to his wife who was still smiling at him.

"That's why kids are troublesome.." Shikamaru sighed in smiles. "But this kid is special.."

In the mean time, at the Hokage office, Naruto took a peek at his wife, helping him with the paper works. These papers had him stayed up late, going home to his bed and woke up to another piles of papers, he didn't even have enough time to flirt and touch his wife. Now that his wife here, he really wanted to try one of the thing in Kakashi's erotic novel, office sex.

"Don't even think about it, dobekage!" Sasuke smacked the hokage's head.

And here he though that Sasuke might be better than Shikamaru, but it turned out that Sasuke was even worse than him. He got smacked every time his hands stopped moving, and with Sakura here as well..

"Why don't we have a group office sex?" Naruto suggested.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

**3\. My Dad!**

"Oiroke no jutsu! Onnanoko Dōshi no Jutsu!"

"You gotta stop with that justu, Boruto!" Naruto smacked his son's head, upon seeing him in the training ground on his way to the ninja academy. The hokage was still traumatised by Hinata's reaction when she saw Boruto doing his father's speciality's.

"Dad!" Boruto whined, but he smiled brightly, knowing that his father would be attending school, it was the hokage visit day at school and his father would be there in class, sharing some stories and lessons. Boruto reached out for his father's hand, walking hand in hand.

Naruto smiled, it had been a while since Boruto acted this spoiled. Since Himawari was born, Boruto acted tough and stopped clinging on his father, especially in front of Himawari. But he couldn't resist his mother if she offered to spoil him which brought jealousy to his father.

"Shino-sensei said that you'd watch over our kunai throwing practice, is that true?" Boruto asked.

"I guess so.." Naruto didn't even know what he was going to do today.

"I'm already good at that, rather, you should teach me rasengan, dad!" Boruto said.

"That's too soon for you.." Naruto chuckled.

"But that's the jutsu that only you, grandfather, and grandpa Jiraiya knows! Now it's only you and Konohamaru-sensei! Please dadd!" Boruto pleaded.

"I'll teach you after you graduate from the academy, okay?" Naruto ruffled the younger's head.

Boruto sulked, letting go of his father's hand and ran off to the academy. Naruto was left confused, did he say something wrong again?

The class started, Naruto was asked to give some life story telling about his life in Himawari's class. He was happy that Himawari sat in front, smiling at his daddy's story. After that, he was sent to Boruto's class, watching over the kunai throwing practice. He had fun, giving some tips to the kids and praising those who had mastered the technique. Of course, the Uchiha princess takes after her father, she managed to hit all the target perfectly, and Boruto, thankfully didn't take after his father's failure. Due to Konohamaru's and Naruto's training, he managed to hit his target perfectly too.

"That's my boy!" Naruto ruffled his hair, but Boruto still seemed to be mad. He tossed his father's hand away.

"Shino.." Naruto sadly came to his friend. "Are kids at Boruto's age in their rebellious stage?"

"Maybe.." Shino nodded.

"Hokage-sama! Hokage-sama!" the children who had finished their practice ran to Naruto, surrounding him.

"Please teach us rasengan!"

"Teach us kage bunshin"

"Call out the big frog!"

Boruto frowned, seeing his father surrounded by other kids, requesting the things he had asked before.

"Sure, I'll do that next time, okay?" Naruto answered.

Boruto turned to his father, disappointed. He ran off, leaving the academy. Sarada who was up on the tree where Boruto leaned on a before, sighed, rolling her eyes on the hokage. She jumped down the tree.

"Hokage-sama.." she pulled on the hokage's cape.

"Sarada?" Naruto turned.

"I believe your son is planning to skip class.." Sarada said, pointing out the opened gate.

* * *

"Dad is an idiot.." Boruto sulked, sitting alone inside the cave under the slides in the park.

The reason why he wanted to learn rasengan was to prove himself to be his father's son, who wasn't the same with other kids clinging to his father. The rasengan was passed on by Minato and Jiraiya to his father where his father then passed it on to Konohamaru, who he considered as his little brother. He wanted to join that special circle too, by mastering the rasengan.

And why did his father agree to the other kid's request too? All the request that was supposed to be meant only for him, but Naruto agreed to do for other kids. Does that mean Naruto considered him the same with other kids?

Some tears fell on the ground, coming out from his pair of bright blue eyes.

"Why is my son crying alone in here?"

Boruto turned to his father's voice.

"I'll never know what's upsetting you if you don't tell me.." Naruto smiled, held out his hand to pull his son out from the cave.

"Now tell me what happened?" Naruto asked, patting the younger's shoulder.

"Dad.. do you love me?" Boruto who was still crying asked.

"Of course I do, mom and dad loves you so much.." Naruto answered with his gentle voice.

"Do you love me more than the other kids?" Boruto asked.

"Were you jealous of the other kids?" Naruto asked, getting a clue with the cause of his son's raging.

Boruto didn't answer as he was trying to stop his tears. Naruto pulled him into his arms, patting his back. "As you see, I am the hokage of this village, I have to protect everyone and keep everyone happy and safe.. That also includes you, Hima-chan, and mom.."

"But honestly saying, of course, you three are special.. I love you three the most and I'll do anything to keep you three from harm.." Naruto continued, cupping the younger's face. Staring at his eyes, "You, Hima-chan, and Hinata.. are the best thing that happened to me, I'll do anything for you three.."

Boruto cried harder, jumping into his father's chest. Murmuring how he loves his dad, and why he was obsessed with the rasengan thing.

* * *

"I'll teach you a technique that I invented, a technique that only I know.." Naruto said, while putting Boruto to bed.

"Really?" Boruto's eyes sparkled.

"It's called Uzumaki Naruto rendan!" Naruto grinned.

"The name sounds like it's a cheap jutsu.." Boruto stared at his father with a disappointed look. "But I'm in!"

"You'd better be prepared, my trainings are hard.." Naruto chuckled.

"You bet-ttebasa!"


	5. We're still kids afterall

**1\. The four eyes girl**

"Another perfect score for the test, Sarada.." Shino handed over a piece of paper with 100 marks on it.

"Thank you, sensei.." Sarada took it, without any excitement, she walked back to her seat.

"The test is unusually harder than the usual test, I must admit that, but I'm still proud we still have a student who got the perfect score.." Shino announced. "Boruto, Shikadai, and Chouchou, you must stay behind after class, you three got zero marks on that test!"

"Geez.. I'm going to eat yakiniku with Anko-sensei after class!" Chouchou whined.

"So troublesome.." Shikadai sighed.

"Hey four eyes!" Boruto turned to the girl sitting behind him. "How do you get so smart?"

"It's probably because my head is different than yours.." Sarada smirked.

"What does that suppose to mean?!" Boruto asked.

"She's saying that you're an idiot, Boruto.." Inojin chuckled at his slow friend.

"What?! You're just a bookworm!" Boruto yelled.

"Better than an idiot.." Sarada replied.

Boruto stuck out his tongue and angrily turned his back on her.

* * *

"Do the test again.." Shino brought the three students he mentioned earlier to the library, giving them their tests. "You can go home once you're finished.."

"What's the point of giving us a retest when I don't even know what I don't know-ttebasa!" Boruto sulked.

"I'm too tired to think.." Shikadai yawned.

"I'm too hungry.." Chouchou added.

Boruto sighed, looking at his two hopeless friend. Chouchou might be as stupid as he was, but he knew Shikadai was smart. He was just too lazy to think of the answers and write it down. The blonde boy walked to the bookshelf, trying to find the textbook for the test as he saw Sarada was sitting on the stairs, reading a book. From the cover of that book, it looked like something difficult about medic ninja.

"Yo four eyes!" Boruto callled.

"What is an idiot like you doing in this library?" Sarada asked.

"I shouldn't have called you, four eyes!" Boruto got pissed and left. But Sarada jumped down the stairs, hiding behind the bookshelf, she stared at Boruto scratching his head, eyes fixed on his test papers. But she climbed up the stairs again and continued reading her books.

Time flies as she enjoyed the new knowledge she got from the book. She closed the book and jumped down, noticing that it was getting dark. But before she left, she took a peek on Boruto, and he was still there scratching his head and whining.

Boruto flinched when a book was dropped on the table, he looked up and saw Sarada.

"The answers to that test are all here.." Sarada said, seated herself.

"Really?!" Boruto took the book and opened it.

Even with that book, Sarada was so pissed that he still got some answers wrong. "Number six is wrong, idiot! You should read it more!"

"Oh, you're right!" Boruto erased his answer and filled it with right one.

Sarada continued assisting him with that test, and he finally finished.

"Thanks, four eyes!" Boruto grinned.

"I.. I'm not helping you or anything!" Sarada blushed.

* * *

Boruto went out from the toilet, whistling happily remembering that Shino-sensei had just praised him for his make-up test that Sarada helped.

"That's why we thought that you're being so full of yourself!"

Boruto stopped his happy steps, hearing the intimidating voice from an empty class. He saw the door wasn't fully closed, peeking through that small space, he saw Sarada and the upperclassmen.

"Do you think you're so perfect?"

"It must've been nice to be born with smart brain like yours!"

"You must've looked down on people!"

"And you thought you'd suit Inojin-kun?"

Boruto was going to rescue the bullied glasses girl,

"First of all, I've never thought that I was perfect, and I never bragged about my perfect scores.." Sarada said with her arrogant voice, showing no sign of feeling intimidated nor scared. "And I never once thought that I'd come to like Inojin with that strangely pale skin and double faced personality of his.."

"How dare you talk back to us?!"

"Why shouldn't I? How can I call myself a ninja if I'm frightened with lowlifes like you bitches?"

"WHY YOU.."

"Sensei! The senpais are bullying Sarada-chan.."

Boruto was shocked hearing Inojin's voice next to him.

"Inojin-kun?!" the girls was startled.

"Sensei! Shino-sensei, this way!" Inojin continued.

"You'd better remember this!" the girls ran out through the window.

Inojin was pretending to call Shino-sensei, to scare off the upperclassmen. Sarada stared at him, "I can take care of them myself!"

"Those were my fans, I'd rather you not to hurt them.." Inojin smiled. "Your welcome by the way.."

"I never thanked you!" Sarada yelled, but Inojin had left.

Boruto was left dumbfound, staring at Sarada.

"I can take care of this myself though!" Sarada went out of the class, still complaining. "Don't underestimate me!"

"I know.." Boruto sighed. "That's why I didn't interfere.."

Sarada stared at him, blushing.

Boruto knew, that the glasses girl was actually hiding her fear, trying to be strong. And Boruto knew she could do it, she was strong enough not to get bullied. Though if they did start hitting her, Boruto would've come to her rescue immediately. Though he felt a little sense of regret when Inojin decided to butt in, feeling a bit pissed at the pale boy.

"Let's go home-ttebasa!" Boruto pulled her hand. "Just so you know, Inojin didn't help you because he likes you or anything!"

Sasuke who was preparing for another journey suddenly got chills. He had a very bad feeling, really bad...

* * *

**2\. Chouchou's diet**

Chouchou who was famous for her carefreeness was seen unusually tensed, cold sweat streamed down her face.

"Chouchou, what's wrong?" Boruto who was the first to notice asked.

"It's the physical examination next week.." Chouchou answered, holding the notification letter for the parents.

"Yeah, so?"

"Every year.. after the physical examination.." Chouchou started explaining. "They'd tell my parents that I'm too fat, and I need to lose weight, then my mom will prepare her hellish workout menu and banned all my tasty foods.."

"Isn't it about time for you to lose weight then?" Sarada asked.

"That's what I've been trying to do, but Anko-sensei and dad kept giving me tasty foods!" Chouchou sighed.

"Then we'll just have you lose weight before the physical examination!" Boruto said.

"Yeah, good luck with that.." Inojin tapped the blonde boy, preparing to go home, followed by Shikadai.

"Wait, aren't you guys helping?!" Boruto turned around.

"Why should I do something troublesome?" Shikadai answered.

"Aren't you three the next INO-SHIKA-CHOU generation?!" Boruto asked.

"Helping her lose weight is a waste of time, it's not gonna work.." Inojin answered. "Just give it up.."

"Sorry, but I'm not the type to give up, especially before you try it-ttebasa!"

"Chouchou, are we ready?" Anko came in, calling her chubby student.

"Yes, Anko-sensei!" Chouchou grinned and ran to Anko. "We're going to eat dango, aren't we?"

"Wait a second, fatty!" Sarada stood in her way. "Aren't you going to lose weight?"

"I'll start tomorrow!" Chouchou ran off.

* * *

"So... Chouchou just loves food too much-ttebasa!"

"That's why it's a waste of time!"

"Shaanaroo! She just ditched us! Even though we're planning to help her!"

"It's rare for you wanting to help others, four eyes.."

"She just doesn't want you to be with Chouchou alone, Boruto.."

"Shut up, ugly Inojin!"

"So..." Shikadai stared at the noisy kids gathering in his room. "Why are you all here again?"

"Because your house is quite, my mom nags all the time in my house.." Inojin answered, he even brought his canvas and paints. "Though I'd rather we go to Boruto's house.."

"I can't let this zombie meet my Himawari!" Boruto glared at Inojin. "And Sarada's dad keeps glaring at me every time we meet-ttebasa! He's scary!"

"Anyway! We have to make a plan for Chouchou to lose weight-ttebasa!" Boruto stood up, acting as the leader.

"First of all, we gotta keep her away from Anko-sensei.." Sarada suggested.

"It's true that Anko-sensei asks her out to eat every day.." Inojin agreed.

"Don't forget the workout menus too, we can always ask for Lee-sensei's help.." Boruto added.

* * *

"What's the meaning of this?" Chouchou asked, looking at the half eaten lunch set prepared for her.

"You can have my apple.." Inojin added the apple at her plate.

"And my vegetables!" Boruto happily moved his vegetables.

"It's your diet.." Sarada explained. "If you want to avoid your mom's workout hell, you'd better do as we planned.."

Chouchou frowned, but she did have to avoid her mother's hellish workout and the food banning, so she ate her lunch sadly, enjoying every little bite of her half eaten fried noodles. After the lesson finished, Lee-sensei was already waiting for her with his workout menus, specially created for girls. But the rest of them never expected that they would be dragged into those workout menus too. They finished their workout by the evening and all of them walked home lifeless.

The plan continued for 3 days, but why did Chouchou become fatter instead of losing weight?

"Ahahaha.. I ate 3 portions of dinner every night because of that workout.." she laughed when everyone asked.

"SHAAANAROOOO!"

"Sarada, calm down!" Inojin held back the raging Uchiha princess.

"We only got 4 days left, there's no way we can make it in time.." Shikadai sighed.

"Just give it up, Boruto.. Even Chouchou herself doesn't have the will to!" Inojin added.

"I can't just give up, I'm bad at giving up-ttebasa!" Boruto said. "Chouchou, we're gonna do this 'till the end!"

"Boruto.." Chouchou stared at him, even though her problems got nothing to do with him, and even she herself was the one who ruined the plans they all worked together for.

"Let's make a change.." Shikadai said. "Chouchou can eat as much as she wants for breakfast and lunch, then she can eat half portion after the workout with Lee-sensei, but she can only eat fruits and vegetables for dinner.. Can you handle that, Chouchou?"

"That sounds better!" Chouchou answered, at least she could eat as much as she wants during breakfast and lunch.

* * *

"I made it!" Chouchou ran to her friends, having the examination result on her hand. "I lost 5 kilos, and mom didn't get a warning from the academy!"

Everyone smiled in relief, they hard work had paid off.

"It's thanks to you, Boruto! You didn't give up on me!" Chouchou smiled.

"No prob, we're friends after all!" Boruto grinned.

Chouchou leaned closer and kissed Boruto's cheek. "A thank you gift.." she winked at Sarada with her teasing smile.

"SHAANAAAROO! GET OFF HIM FATTY!"

And the next week, Chouchou has gained back her lost 5 kilos, even adding another 3 kilos.

And next year would be another hard work...

* * *

**3\. Hinata's adventure part 3**

"Ttebayo?" Hinata blinked confusedly. That phrase that was only used by a certain someone.

"Uh.. Well.." Naruto sighed, perhaps explaining everything to her was the best option, considering that they had to find a way to get her back to the past. "You see, you probably just experienced a time skip, you came from the past and this is the future.."

"Ehh?" Hinata gasped, "How can that be?"

"Did someone send you here?" Naruto asked.

"No.. the last thing I remember was cleaning up this storage with Kiba-kun, Shino-kun and Naruto-kun.." Hinata answered.

Oh right.. No wonder why Naruto felt like he knew this storage room, he was told by Tsubade to clean after this room back then, after failing their mission to catch the bikochu. But he didn't remember anything strange happening during that time.

"Let's ask someone.." Naruto sighed. "But since you can't know too much about the future, I'll have to keep you on guard.."

"Okay.." Hinata nervously answered.

They got out from the room, scolded by a man who looked a lot like Shikamaru as the blonde man entered the hokage office. Perhaps he was the new hokage in the future? Hinata looked around, seeing an empty cup ramen on the desk and a picture of a family, but that frame was soon closed down by the blonde man.

"I'm sorry!" Hinata gasped, realising that he knew she was staring at the picture.

"It's fine to be curious, but I can't let you involved too much in the future.." Naruto smiled, finding the scared Hinata cute.

"It might be the time travel scroll we used to keep in that storage room.." Shikamaru said. "But we've moved those scrolls during the war.."

"Where to?" Naruto asked.

"That time was all hectic, the important scrolls were moved from place to place, and when we sorted them out to put it on the list, the scroll wasn't considered important so it wasn't listed here.." Shikamaru sighed, handing the list to Naruto. "The rest of them are stored in the unused storage.."

"Let's just search it at the storage.." Naruto suggested.

"The storage is outside and there are tons of scrolls in there, how are we gonna find it if we don't even know what it looks like.." Shikamaru replied.

"I think it's red.." Hinata said. "I bumped into a scroll before I ended up here, and the colour is red.. I think that scroll brought me here.."

"There, we have a clue-ttebayo!" Naruto grinned.

"And you're just happy 'cause you're going to skip your paper works, huh?"

* * *

Hinata hid her face with her a dark cape, Naruto asked her to, in case someone recognised the Hinata from the past. Hinata looked around the village which had changed a lot. There were so many questions she wanted to ask, like the hokage monuments, the guy who looked like Shikamaru, and the blonde man who was with her. Could he be her Naruto-kun?

"Staring at me with that cute face won't give you any answer, Hinata.." Naruto chuckled, noticing the little Hinata who was staring at him with question marks above her head. "But I'll answer to one question for that cute face.."

Hinata blushed, "Are you.. Naruto-kun?" because the Naruto-kun she knew would never say those things.

Naruto smiled, "If that's who you think I am, then maybe you're right.."

But 'Naruto-kun' didn't use to call her cute at all, this Naruto kept staring at her with his gentle eyes and smiled at her every time she looked at him. He treated her so preciously, something that her Naruto-kun would never did to that extent.

"Dad!"

Naruto was startled to hear that voice, he turned around, "Bo.. Boruto.."

* * *

Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm really grateful that you'd enjoy my stories. I'm sorry for the mistake in chapter 3, if anyone noticed, I uploaded the second chapter on the third, thank you for reminding me. Please keep looking forward to my chapter and I'll be waiting for your reviews too, it really makes me happy reading your reviews.

There could be some difference on the character's personalities, since it's only a fanfiction, I use my imagination to develop how their personality might change as they grow up and have their own family. As for the kids, we don't really get much information about their personality, so I use my imagination from Naruto manga ch 700 to develop the personality.

Thank you for your reviews, I'll be waiting for more :)


	6. Dotting fathers

**1\. Hinata's adventure part 3**

"Boruto?!" Naruto quickly hid the genin Hinata behind him.

"What are you hiding?" Boruto stared at the kid behind his father. "Who is she, dad?"

Naruto was caught off guard when Boruto's bunshin in front of him disappeared and the real Boruto was actually behind him staring at the his genin mother.

"Geez.. Boruto.." Naruto sighed, but he was actually proud of his tricky son.

"Ah.. Go.. Good afternoon.." Hinata bowed to Boruto who kept staring at her.

"Hey.. I thought I've seen you before.." Boruto leaned closer. "Oh, you're a Hyuuga too?" he asked, seeing the lavender eyes she had, just like his mother's.

"Borutoo!" Konohamaru was shouting out the younger boy's name, running to him.

"Oh crap!" Boruto ran off, leaving them.

Naruto could see that Hinata was staring at Boruto, smiling by herself.

"You seriously can't fall for him!" Naruto said, seeing the similar smile she used to have every time she saw Naruto. After all, he is her own son, she couldn't possibly grew a feeling for him, could she? And Naruto didn't like it, having to share her lovely gaze that was meant only for him.

"Huh? I won't!" Hinata's face turned red. "But, are you really Naruto-kun?"

"I've said that if you think so, then I am.." Naruto grinned.

"Is that your son?" Hinata asked.

"Yup, the splitting image of me, isn't he?" Naruto chuckled.

Then, if he was really Naruto-kun, he had married?! Who was the lucky girl?! Was it Sakura? Hinata turned gloomy with her self-destruction idea.

"Well then, shall we go?" Naruto offered her a hand, seeing the gloomy Hinata, she must've had another negative thoughts by herself. Hinata looked up, hesitantly accepted it.

On their way, Naruto stopped at a the dango shop which looked similar with the shop Hinata knew, though the location was different.

"I'll have shiruko.." Naruto ordered, turning to Hinata, "And she'll have zenzai.."

"Certainly, hokage-sama.." the owner smiled and left them.

"How do you know.."

"I know.." Naruto smiled. "I've learnt all about you-ttebayo!"

Hinata's face turned red, even though the Naruto-kun she knew wouldn't say something sweet like that, this man made her heart beat crazily.

"Can I ask another question?" Hinata asked.

"It depends on the question-ttebayo.." Naruto answered, enjoying his shiruko.

"The me in the future, have I become stronger?" Hinata asked.

Naruto smiled, "What do you think?"

"I.. have been training myself, and I will keep working harder to become stronger.." Hinata answered.

"The you should continue doing that, you will achieve your dream if you work hard.." Naruto smiled. "And I hope you will keep chasing after 'Naruto-kun', he might not notice your feelings because he was too busy achieving his own goal.."

Hinata blushed, something that Naruto haven't seen for a while. But then she smiled and nodded.

"Geez.." he sighed in his smile, did he just get jealous at the him in the past?

After they were done eating, they went to the storage house, looking for all red scrolls. Shikamaru had informed them the right jutsu to return to the right time, and Naruto should keep the distance so that he wouldn't get pulled in. So they were gathering all the red scrolls that they found and checked them one by one.

"Hey, I think this is it.." Naruto opened a scroll with a familiar seal on it, a similar seal which he found during his mission in lost tower (ref Naruto Shippuuden the movie 4 : Lost Tower).

"Ah, I remembered that scroll has those seals!" Hinata ran to Naruto.

"Here you go.." Naruto handed the scroll over to Hinata.

Feeling relieved that she could go back, she also felt wanting to stay longer, getting to know the man who stayed with her and helped her, she would also like to see the future her, had she become stronger? Had she changed? But she was told that she shouldn't involve herself too deep within the future, as she belonged to the past.

"Thank you for your help, mister.." Hinata bowed at Naruto. Opening the scroll and making the hand seals she learnt from Shikamaru. As she made the last hand seal, Naruto approached her, leaning closer and kissed her forehead. Hinata was surprised, as the scroll shone brightly she could see Naruto saying something to her, though she couldn't hear his voice, she knew what he said..

_I love you_

* * *

**2\. Hima-chan's talking pet**

"Daddy, daddy!" Himawari ran to his father's office. Seeing Kakashi was also in there, Himawari turned her direction to Kakashi which made Naruto sad. "Uncle Kakashi!"

"Hey there, Himawari-chan.." Kakashi smiled, bending down to the cheerful little girl.

"I'm glad that your daughter takes after your wife, Naruto.." Pakkun was also there.

"Woowww the doggy talk!" Himawari stared at Pakkun with her sparkling blue eyes. "Is he uncle Kakashi's doggy?"

"Yup.." Kakashi nodded.

"Daddy, daddy! I want a talking pet too!" Himawari turned to her father.

"Talking pet...?" Naruto seemed troubled.

"Please daddy, pwissss.." Himawari stared at her father, giving her ultimate puppy eyes that even Hiashi her grandfather couldn't win against her.

"A.. Alright.." Naruto gave up. Even though his motto in life was never give up, it wouldn't apply on his little fairy and his lovely wife, he always found himself completely surrendered over them. Boruto once protested about this, but he knew he could never beat his sister and his mother with their adorableness, even he often found himself completely defeated by that power.

* * *

"So, you want us to be 'talking pets'?!" asked Gamakichi and Gamatatsu who had just been summoned by the hokage.

"Please, just for a day!" Naruto pleaded.

"Daddy, daddy!" Himawari ran to her father after she was told to count to ten while closing her eyes.

"Hello little missy~" Gamatatsu greeted Himawari cheerfully.

"Huweeeee~~ There are two giant frogs.. I'm scared! Daddy, I'm scared!" Himawari grabbed her father's leg, trying to hide herself.

"It's the talking pet, Hima-chan.." Naruto took her up and brought her closer to the frogs.

"Nooo! Daddy stopp! I'm scared!" Himawari cried louder.

Gamakichi and Gamatatsu felt bad for the frightened little girl, glaring at Naruto's worst idea.

* * *

"You want HER to meet AODA?!" Sasuke asked once again.

"Please Sasuke! Both Gamakichi and Gamatatsu are guys and Hima-chan is scared of them!" Naruto pleaded.

"But.." Sasuke turned to little girl, excitedly waiting for the so-called-uncle-Sasuke's-cute-talking-pet to be summoned. "Fine.." Sasuke sighed, although he wasn't sure that was the best idea.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A large dark blue snake appeared at the Uchiha backyard, "What can I do for you, Sasuke-sama?"

"DADDYYYY!" Himawari jumped into his father's arms, crying. "There's a giant snake, I'm scared!"

"See.. of course she'd be scared.." Sasuke sighed. How could that idiot think that his little girl would want to keep a giant snake as a pet? As how sweet and polite Aoda could be, she was still a giant snake. Even a normal snake could scare girls off.

* * *

"You want me to summon Katsuyu-sama?" Sakura asked, turning to the little girl who was holding onto his father, trembling. She must've been shown the other giant 'talking pets' by the idiot hokage.

"You see, I only need one of Katsuyu-sama's smaller slugs, to keep her companied for a day.." Naruto replied. "Please Sakura!"

"Fine.." If it was one of Katsuyu's small slug, she might not be scared.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu!"

A giant slug appeared which of course brought Himawari to her tears as another 'scary giant pet' was summoned and it was a slug this time. After Sakura explained everything to Katsuyu, she agreed on lending Naruto one of her smaller slugs. Naruto handed over the smaller slug to his sunflower, but Himawari turned pale and trembling as she held onto the small talking slug.

"I think it might not be a good idea, Naruto.." Katsuyu commented, seeing the little girl was too scared that she couldn't even move. Seeing Katsuyu divided herself into smaller slugs made the little girl scared.

* * *

"Sorry Hima-chan.." Naruto apologised to his sunflower, resting on his back.

"I'm sorry for crying too, daddy.." Himawari replied. "But those pets aren't like the tooth fairy, they scare me.."

"The toothfairy? Hima-chan isn't scared of the big tooth fairy?" Naruto just remembered how Himawari liked Kurama. It was hard to separate her from Kurama on that night.

"I'm not, the tooth fairy is cuddly and fluffy.." Himawari said. "I want to meet him again.."

* * *

"What is it this time, Naruto.." Kurama asked, after he was released again by Naruto. Sensing the similar pink aura, Kurama turned to the little girl with her sparkling blue eyes.

"Please play with for a day, Kurama.." Naruto pleaded.

"WHAT?!"

"Are you Kurama-chan, the tooth fairy's friend?" Himawari asked with her sparkling eyes.

Kurama stared at the tiny little girl with her ultimate puppy eyes attack, how could he say 'THE FUCK NO' to this innocent little girl..?

"I am.." Kurama forced a smile.

"Uwaaaaa Kurama-chan!" Himawari jumped to Kurama, grabbing one of Kurama nine tails.

"Don't grab on my tail!" Kurama flinched.

"Kurama-chan, Kurama-chan! My talking pet! Thank you daddy, I love you the most!" Himawari giggled.

"Daddy loves you more, Hima-chan.." Naruto stared at his happy daughter.

"Since when does the hokage decide to keep the nine tailed fox as a pet?" asked the anbu members who were assigned to keep on guard near Naruto's house.

* * *

**3\. Sarada's paw collection**

Sarada proudly ran to her father, showing him the accomplished self-appointed missions that she had succeeded. It was similar to Itachi's paw collection game he once gave to Sasuke, and now Sasuke gave that mission to her daughter.

"You've collected most of them.." Sasuke praised his princess.

"The last one is the wild boar in the forest, let's get his paw prints, papa!" Sarada said.

"Wild boar, huh.." Sasuke chuckled, he raised his hand, gesturing Sarada to come closer. Sarada did as she told, walked to her father. Sasuke was going to poke her forehead but she managed to dodge it which surprised Sasuke.

"You're leaving again, aren't you?" Sarada asked.

"I'm sorry, Sarada.. Maybe next time?" Sasuke smiled apologetically.

"Papa is an idiot!" Sarada yelled out and ran out from the house.

* * *

"Shaanaarooo! If it's just a wild boar, I'll get the paw prints myself and shock papa the next time he came home!" Sarada walked to the forest, taking the paw collection book with her.

"Yo four eyes!" Boruto jumped down from the trees. "What is that?" Boruto stared at the book Sarada was holding.

"None of your business, idiot!" Sarada continued walking.

"Hey! We're not supposed to go deep into the forest without adults!" Boruto warned.

"I'm not like you, scaredy cat-kun.." Sarada smirked.

"Who said I was scared!" Boruto ran to her, following the girl.

"Why are you following me?! What were you doing here anyway?!" Sarada asked.

"I was with uncle Kiba, he was training Akamaru's pups and I was on my way back when I saw you.." Boruto answered. Then he kept staring at the book Sarada kept looking as she looked around the forest. She was looking at a page with a picture of wild boar.

"Is that a wild boar?" Boruto asked, "What are you gonna do with that wild boar?"

"Shut up! Just leave me.." Sarada paused as Boruto closed her mouth and pulled her behind the tree. Following Boruto's guarded gaze, she found the wild boar.

"That's the boar!" Sarada excitedly said and jumped on the tree near that boar.

"That idiot four eyes!" Boruto followed her.

* * *

_Papa is an idiot..._

_Papa is an idiot..._

_Papa is an idiot..._

Sasuke was still sitting in the genkan, with the door was wide open. His soul just left him when Sarada called him an idiot. He just made his princess upset and his princess hated him now.

He could actually just go with her and leave at night, but he was still worried about her facing a wild boar. Even with him by her side, he didn't want to put a single scratch on his princess. Had he known, he shouldn't have put that wild boar into her paw collection book, she should just play with the cats and dogs.

* * *

Sarada stepped back, but she was cornered into the edge of a cliff. She looked around, but there was no space to escape from this raging wild boar.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" Boruto jumped onto the wild boar with his bunshins. "Run now, Sarada!" he yelled while the wild boar was distracted.

Sarada was going to escape, but the one of Boruto's bunshins was thrown at her, it did disappear in the air before hitting her, but Sarada was startled that she took a step back and fell off the cliff.

"Sarada!" Boruto yelled, he was going to jump after her, but..

"Papa?!" Sarada was surprised to find her father catching her. He jumped back and put her down on the tree.

Boruto who was distracted by Sarada got thrown by the boar and hit the tree. The boar was running through his direction, he gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. There was a loud sound of the boar groaning and a loud bump, Boruto opened his eyes and the wild boar was taken down by Sasuke. He turned to Boruto, still with his cold eyes which made the younger boy shivered. But he offered him his hand, helping the blonde boy got up.

"Boruto, papa!" Sarada jumped down from the tree. "Did you hurt yourself?"

"No, I'm fin.."

"Boruto!" Sarada ran passed her father to the blonde boy. Sasuke turned around, glaring at the younger boy.

"I'm fine-ttebasa.." Boruto answered as he got up, still afraid of Sasuke's glare. But he seemed to sprain his leg when he hit the tree and he also hurt his back.

"Get on.." Sasuke sighed, after looking at his princess's worried and guilty face, he offered a ride on his back to the younger boy.

"It's fine, uncle Sasuke.." Boruto was too scared to got on his back.

"I said get on.." Sasuke replied with his cold glare.

"Yes, sir!" Boruto was too afraid to talk back and hoped on.

"Thanks, for saving Sarada.." Sasuke murmured.

Boruto smiled hearing the rare compliment from his father's best friend. "Your welcome, uncle Sasuke.."

* * *

After taking her to Sakura which the three of them got a long scolding from her, they brought Boruto home and apologised to Hinata. Hinata smiled proudly at her son, saying it was a man's duty to protect a woman, which brought the kids' face turned red. Sasuke then sent the blonde boy a what-are-you-blushing-for-glare. Then, Sasuke brought his princess back home.

After dinner, Sasuke was preparing to leave and Sarada ran after him. Pulling his coat, asking him to bend down. Sasuke smiled and bent down, staring at his little princess. Sarada poked her father's forehead which brought Sasuke to his surprised.

"See you soon, papa.." she smiled.

"Yeah, I'll be back before christmas.." Sasuke chuckled.

"By the way, papa.." Sarada pulled her father's coat. "How did you find us in the forrest?

Sasuke kept silent, he couldn't bring himself to say that he was actually going to test the wild boar's strength himself, to know whether his little princess could handle it. So he went to that forrest to find the wild boar, coincidently finding his little princess in danger.

"Whatever.. I still love papa the most.." Sarada smiled, hugging her father.

That night, Sasuke canceled his journey again...

* * *

Thank your for the new reviews, I've read all your reviews and it really does motivates me to keep writing. I wanted to clarify some things.

1\. Naruto hasn't told the kids all about the nine tails, but Hinata often tells the stories of how their father become the hero of shinobi world, including his bond with Kurama which the kids know as daddy's talking pet. While his father tells stories about how a weak girl who nobody looked up to has proved her strength and become one of the Konoha's heroes.

2\. The people in Konoha had been told how the tailed beasts gave their assistance during the war. They know Kurama's true nature and most of them are no longer feeling threatened by him. (to know more of Kurama &amp; Naruto you can read the manga)

3\. The rest of the kids in the village are taught about the fourth war in history class, but they haven't been informed more about the tailed beasts, but they have been informed that the tailed beast are no longer a threat.

4\. Himawari is younger than Boruto's and his friends, but I wanted to wait for Kishimoto-sensei's official release of their age for this story, so let's just say that she's younger than Boruto and his friends.

That's all, please ask more if you have any question regarding this stories. Thank you all, I'll be waiting for your reviews, have a great day ;)


	7. The childrens' mission

**1\. Himawari**

Himawari stared at the photo frame on in the living room, there was a picture of him and his brother after they were just born, and the wedding picture of her parents. She always adored her mother's beauty, her long soft silky hair, her pale skin, and her gracious movements.

"What are you staring at, Hima-chan?" Naruto asked her little fairy, standing on the chair to take a look at the photo frame on the table.

"Mommy is so pretty.." Himawari smiled.

"She is, isn't she?" Naruto chuckled. "Is daddy handsome?"

"Daddy looks funny.." Himawari giggled.

"So daddy is not handsome?" Naruto pouted.

"Daddy is funny~" Himawari jumped off the chair, running to her mother who was washing the dishes.

"Daddy is funny?" Hinata asked, she only heard the 'daddy is funny' part.

"Mommy is pretty~" Himawari hugged her mother.

"But Himawari is prettier than mommy.." Hinata poked her daughter's nose.

"No.. mommy is so pretty.." Himawari looked down.

Hinata stared at her daughter, turning off the tap and wiped her hands, she knelt down, lifting her chin up, "What's the matter, Himawari?"

"Uhnn!" Himawari shook her head and smiled. Then she ran back to her father, jumping onto his laps.

Hinata stared at her daughter, there was definitely something wrong with her sunflower. Himawari inherited one of Hinata's bad habit, keeping everything by herself. She rarely complained, unlike her brother who says what's in his head like his father. Boruto always complained about how Naruto rarely spent his time with them, while Himawari just smiled telling his father to do his best at his hokage duties. Hinata knew how Himawari was also lonely without his father. The father who always played with her, told her bed stories, mimicking the characters in the story, something that Hinata couldn't do as well as her husband. But Himawari never complained about the decreasing time she spent with her father.

* * *

Himawari was accompanying her mother, buying fertiliser for the flowers they planted in their backyard.

"Hi you two.." Ino greeted them. "Himawari-chan, how do you do?"

"I'm fine aunt Ino.." Himawari cheerfully answered.

"So cute! I wish I had a daughter!" Ino kissed the little girl's cheek. "By the way Hinata.. I've noticed that you've become more beautiful!"

"Huh? What are you saying?" Hinata blushed.

"I'm saying..." Ino leaned closer to Hinata, "Is your night course going well?"

"Ino-chan..." Hinata bushed more.

*there is a belief that sex will increase a woman's beauty aura, especially on a woman's first time

"Himawari-chan might get another little sister/brother.." Ino chuckled.

"Ino-san!" Hinata gasped.

Himawari smiled at her mother and Ino, she then looked around the shop, staring at the beautiful flowers. Ino did say, that her mother was beautiful, Himawari turned her reflection on the window. She touched her short hair, she wanted a long silky hair like her mother's, but whenever she grew her hair, they just flared out on the sides, so it was better to keep them short.

"Doesn't the flower suit you?"

Himawari flinched as she saw Inojin's reflection, placing a daisy flower on her hair. She turned around, "Inojin-niichan.."

"Why is Himawari-chan frowning?" Inojin smiled as he asked the little girl who looked upset, staring at her own reflection. "A frown doesn't suit this pretty face.."

"Pretty?" Himawari asked, "Does Inojin-niichan think I'm pretty?"

Inojin's face turned red, but he pulled himself together in front of the younger girl, "Himawari-chan is the prettiest girl I know.."

"That's a lie.." Himawari looked down. "I'm not pretty.."

"Why do you think that way?" Inojin asked.

"Because.. I don't have mommy's long hair.. and I'm not as graceful as mommy.."

Inojin turned to the little girl's mother, then he turned back to the sad Himawari, "Himawari-chan.. which one of these flowers looks like your mom?"

Himawari stared at the flowers, thinking about it thoroughly, "The white lily?"

"Is it beautiful?" Inojin asked.

Himawari nodded. The white lily really does resembles her mother, a beautiful and graceful white lily.

"Then, I think Himawari-chan looks like a sunflower.." Inojin smiled. He picked one of the sunflowers in the store, showing it to Himawari.

"I am Himawari?" Himawari was confused.

*Himawari means sunflower

Inojin chuckled at the innocent girl, "No, I meant the flower.."

"Why am I a sunflower?" Himawari was curious. "Is it because my name?"

"Sunflower means pure, innocent.." Inojin explained, "And it's my favourite flower, I think it's the prettiest.."

"Take a look at those flowers.." Inojin said, "There are many types of different flowers, aren't they beautiful?"

Himawari nodded.

"Just like Himawari-chan and your mom, Himawari-chan is a sunflower and your mom is a white lily, both are beautiful, right?" Inojin smiled, "You just have a different kind of beauty.."

Himawari stared at the white lilies, then to the sunflower in her hand.

_Himawari-chan is a sunflower and your mom is a white lily, both are beautiful, right?_

"Thank you, Inojin-niichan.." Himawari smiled with a pair of pinkish blush on her cheeks.

Inojin's heart felt like flying seeing his sunflower's smile.

"Sunflower, huh?" Sai appeared behind them. "It symbolizes adoration and dedication, a symbol of dedicated love.."

"DAD?!" Inojin jumped.

"Uncle Sai.." Himawari was also surprised.

"Nice one, Inojin.." Sai ruffled his son's hair.

"Shut up dad!" Inojin murmured with his flustered face.

_But Naruto-kun will definitely kill me.. _

That was what Sai had in mind.

* * *

"Hima-chan, what are you drawing?" Naruto who had just finished taking his bath, took a peek at his daughter's drawing.

"It's me and mommy.." Himawari smiled. "Mommy is a white lily, and I'm a sunflower!"

"Mommy is a white lily, huh?" Naruto chuckled. "And Himawari is himawari-ttebayo!"

"Inojin-niichan said I'm like a sunflower~" Himawari smiled.

"INOJIN?"

Himawari nodded, "He said that I'm pretty~"

"Sai..."

Sai suddenly felt an intense killing intent directed at him.

* * *

**2\. Konoha's emergency state, S-rank mission-ttebasa! -part one**

Kakashi was organising his room, there were some new pictures that he printed out. He opened his picture album and sorted the new pictures. His lips formed a smile as he saw a certain picture.

It was during the Konoha obon festival,

"Ne, ne-ttebasa!" Boruto started. "Aren't you curious about the face behind that mask?"

"What mask?" Sarada asked.

"Uncle Kakashi's mask!"

"The sixth hokage?!" Inojin raised his voice.

"Sshhh!" Boruto hushed.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Chouchou asked, enjoying her takoyaki.

"Isn't it obvious?" Boruto smirked.

"Geez.. so troublesome.." Shikadai sighed.

"Revealing uncle Kakashi's face behind the face mission starts now!"

"Revealing Kakashi-sensei's face?"

The kids jumped hearing that voice, it was the seventh hokage.

"Dad, please forget what you heard!" Boruto pleaded.

"No way.." Naruto grinned. "We're joining the mission!"

"We?!" Sasuke who was beside him turned.

"Come on man, aren't you curious about this? We've tried once before and we failed! Shouldn't we give it a try once more?" Naruto said, persuading his friend. He knew that deep down, his friend was also curious. Too bad Sakura was with Hinata. It was the unfinished mission of team 7.

"Why should I?! Sakura and Hinata are.."

"Is it a thick lips?" Naruto asked himself out loud which brought immediate interest on Sasuke. "Or pointy lips?"

The similar scene had happened before, when team 7 were still genins, but the mission was a complete failure. (Naruto anime ep 101)

"Fine, Sarada does need some help.." Sasuke sighed.

"Huh, but I didn't.." Sarada paused, rolling her eyes on her father's tsundere-ness, though the little princess also inherited that part.

"Yosh! Listen up guys, it's an S-rank mission, prepare yourselves-ttebayo!"

"Ou!"

* * *

"This is Ino-Shika-Chou team, reporting that the target is on the move.." Shikadai who climbed up the trees, hiding themselves reporting Kakashi's entering the festival gate.

"Yosh, Uzumaki team here ready!" Boruto answered his walkie talkie, thumbs up on his dead, confirming that they were ready.

"Kakashi-sensei!" "Uncle Kakashi!"

Kakashi stopped as he saw the Uzumaki father and son were running to him.

"We wanted to offer you takoyaki.." Naruto grinned.

"Please eat as much as you want, uncle Kakashi!" Boruto also grinned.

Kakashi smiled, seeing the same grinning face in front of him. "I won't hold back then.."

Kakashi moved his hand, he was going to take one of the takoyaki, but suddenly..

CRASH

"What have you done-ttebayo?!" Naruto yelled.

"Why did you throw the takoyakies away-ttebasa?!" Boruto also yelled.

"Ahahaha.. there's a fly on that takoyaki.." Kakashi laughed.

"But you didn't have to throw all of them-ttebayo.." Naruto sobbed.

"We didn't get any bite-ttebasa.." Boruto also sobbed.

"Tch.." Sasuke was watching behind a yellow chick mask beside his princess with a princess mask. "Didn't we already try that years ago?! That usuratonkaci.."

"Uzumaki team has failed-ttebasa.." Boruto reported sadly. "The target is on the move again.."

"Papa, are we ready?" Sarada asked.

"Of course!" Sasuke answered. "I'm not as naive as you, Naruto.."

"I won't be repeating the same mistake.." Sasuke smirked

*to be continued

* * *

**3\. Hinata's adventure final part**

_I love you.._

"Oi Hinata! Are you alright?!"

Hinata opened her eyes, waking up to Naruto's face being so close to hers, she jumped and her head hit his chin.

"Na.. Naruto-kun!" she gasped.

"That hurts-ttebayo!" Naruto whined.

"Are you okay? Your head hit the floor when you fell down earlier and you fainted, we were going to take you to Tsunade-sama but you woke up.." Kiba explained.

"I'm okay.." Hinata answered.

Weird.. she felt like she just had a beautiful dream, her heart was still beating so fast, but why couldn't she remember any of it?

* * *

"I'm back.." Naruto said as he returned to the hokage office.

"You.." Shikamaru glared at the hokage. "You just took the genin Hinata around the village, didn't you? Didn't we agree to go straight to the storage house?! And you even took your time having your little date at the dango shop!"

"Shi.. Shikamaru, how did you find out?" Naruto asked in a cold sweat. "But I did place a jutsu on her, so she won't have any memories of being in the future, she'll never remember ever being in here.."

Shikamaru sighed, "So did you have fun on your little date?"

"Of course, I got to see the sight I used to ignore.." Naruto smiled.

"You mean her passing out every time you touch her?" Shikamaru chuckled.

"Yeah, that too.. But she didn't seem like seeing me as the Naruto-kun she knew.. Have I really changed?" Naruto asked. A bit unhappy that the genin Hinata was less conscious of the him right now.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Shikamaru smiled sarcastically, comparing the small Naruto with the adult one, it was like comparing Boruto with his father. "I hope the justu you placed on her will be effective, it'd be a big trouble if she ever remembers.."

"She won't.. only I can undo that jutsu.." Naruto chuckled.

* * *

"I'm home.." Naruto came home, welcomed by Himawari jumping to his arms and Boruto running to him.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun.." Hinata smiled. Then she bent down to the kids, "Come on now, let's tidy up the pictures.."

Naruto stared at the pictures shattered on the floor and the picture albums. "What were you guys doing?"

"Mommy is telling us stories about daddy.." Himawari answered before running to the picture albums, collecting the pictures on the ground.

"Really? what did you tell them?" Naruto chuckled, circling his arms around Hinata's waist, pulling her closer to his chest.

"Why don't you ask the kids?" Hinata smiled. "Oh, Boruto mentioned you were with a girl from Hyuuga clan, did something happen?"

"Oh, that.." Naruto laughed. "Something did happen.."

"What happened?" Hinata turned to him, with a tensed expression, thinking something bad happened involving the clan.

"Well, there's this girl from the Hyuuga clan who stole my heart.." Naruto leaned closer to her, "And I went on a date with her.."

"Really, Naruto-kun, what happene.." Hinata paused as Naruto pressed his lips against her, kissing her softly. Though she was supposed to be complaining at her playful husband, it was also the part she loved about him. She closed her eyes and circling her arms around his neck. Suddenly she had a flashback, of a time when the little her got into the future, saved by a blonde man, a gentle and warm man, giving her a kiss on her forehead before she left.

Naruto broke the kiss, smiling to see his wife's face turned bright red.

"Let's go to bed kids.." Naruto went to the kids, carrying them with his arms.

Naruto placed a jutsu on her before she returned back to the past, the jutsu that was placed with a kiss, and was broken with a kiss. Hinata remembered everything, meeting the adult him and Shikamaru, then Boruto, her own son, stopping by at the dango shop, getting encouraged by him, and getting a kiss on her forehead before he confessed his love for her.

"Are you done reminiscing our sweet date?" Naruto carried her in his arms, surprising his wife.

"I can't believe you were cheating with the me from the past this afternoon.." Hinata blushed, pretending to sulk.

Naruto laughed, getting into their bedroom and placed her down to the bed, pushing her down gently, "And I can't believe you made me fall all over for you again.."

"With me from the past? Or with me in the present? I wonder.." Hinata smiled.

"With Hinata.." Naruto took some strands of her long navy hair, kissing them. "And I'm glad that you stopped passing out whenever I touch you.."

"Coz if you do, I won't be able to do this with you-ttebayo.." he caught her lips.

* * *

Boruto went out from his room to pee, he walked pass the living room with a sleepy eyes. He felt like his feet stepped on something, he bent down and took it, it was a picture. It might've been left out when they were taking a look on the picture albums. Boruto stared at the picture. The picture of Hyuga family, Hiashi with the little Hanabi, the genin Neji, and.. a girl with navy short hair and the same byakugan eyes.

It was the girl that he saw with his father that afternoon.

No wonder why he felt like he knew her..

She was her mother when she was still a genin..


	8. Take care of your health, kids!

**1\. Injections**

This happened before Naruto became the seventh hokage, during the epilogue in the The Last Naruto movie.

"NOOOOO!"

There was a loud scream heard throughout the peaceful village of the hidden leaf.

"There's no way I'm getting an injection-ttebasa!" Boruto ran out through the window.

"Hey, Brouto! Wait!" Naruto chased after his son.

"Geez.." Tsunade sighed, looking at the most lousy father-son in the village, then she turned to trembled little girl in Hinata's arms. "Are you ready, Himawari?"

The little girl who was on her verge of tears stared her mother with her ultimate puppy eyes attack, but it never worked on her mother, unlike how it worked on her father and brother. Then she tried attacking Tsunade with her puppy eyes,

"I'm sorry kiddo, but that eyes also won't work on me.." Tsunade chuckled, ruffling the younger's head. "But I do appreciate the effort.."

"You can hold onto mommy, Himawari.." Hinata smiled, holding her daughter's tinny hand. "It'll hurt a bit, but how can you be a ninja if you can't handle a small pain?"

Himawari stared at her mother, taking a deep breath and turned to Tsunade, "I'm ready, grandma Tsunade!"

"Yosh! That's what I call a kunoichi!" Tsunade smiled at the courage from the little girl.

Himawari burried her face into her mother's chest while Tsunade was preparing the injection, she flinched as the small needle was pushed into her pale skin, shutting her eyes to endure the pain.

"There.. we're done.." Tsunade smiled.

"Yosh, good job, Himawari.." Hinata kissed her sunflower's forehead. "Thank you, Tsunade-sama.."

"Your welcome, Hinata.. now where's Boruto?"

* * *

Sasuke stared his wife, preparing the injection for Sarada, while the little princess was next to her mother, observing her.

"Sarada.." Sasuke joined them, staring at the calm and observant princess looking at the sharp needle. "Aren't you scared?"

"Nope.." Sarada shook her head as her eyes were fixed on her mother.

"She's never cried during injection, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura smiled, bragging about their brave princess.

After Sakura was finished, Sarada seated herself on the chair and Sakura managed to finish the injection easily, Sarada even stared the whole process. Sasuke was amazed at the two brave women whom he always treasured.

"Sarada, do you want to become a medic-nin like mama?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I do! I want to become a medic-nin like mama and strong ninja like papa!" Sarada smiled.

Sasuke smiled as he kissed his princess's forehead.

* * *

"Shinranshin no Jutsu!"

Inojin who was going to run, collapsed as Sai caught his son.

It happened every time, immobilising their son to take him to the hospital, so that he wouldn't run away like how Boruto and Naruto who ran around the village during the injection day. But Ino undid the jutsu once they were already inside the room, hoping that their son would improve his courage.

"Tsunade-sama.. how do you look so young despite being a grandma?" Inojin asked.

And Inojin always managed to piss Tsunade off.

* * *

While the Yamanaka house used the shinranshin jutsu, the Nara house used kagemane justu to walk Shikadai to the hospital.

"It's troublesome to get a vaccination!" Shikadai whined.

"It's also troublesome if you get sick!" Shikamaru answered.

"It's unfair that you use your jutsu on me!"

"It is fair since he's your father! Become stronger so you can win against him!" Tenmari smiled.

"Nah.. it's too troublesome.." Shikamaru sighed.

"Yeah, I thought so too.." Shikadai agreed.

It's funny how they rarely fought, unlike most of the boys like Boruto and Inojin who was often seen fighting or at least arguing against their parents, Shikadai and Shikamaru were too LAZY to argue.

* * *

And in Akimichi house, we have Karui feeding her daughter and HUSBAND yakiniku don in the hospital. The smell of yakiniku spread throughout the hospital. And the injection to Chouchou was easily done due to her distracted on eating. It was an exceptional case for that family to eat in the doctor's room, since Chouchou became unconditionally quite and obedient as long as her mouth was munching something.

* * *

Back to Uzumaki father-son, Boruto who hasn't mastered any justu, kept running, with his small body, he could run into small alleys and small caves which his father couldn't fit in. Naruto had to release his tajuu kagebunshins to catch his son. Trapped between his father's strong arms Boruto couldn't move, and with the other two bunshins of his father keeping an eye on him.

"How can a ninja get scared of small needles?" Naruto teased his son.

"Dad, you're also scared of needles! Aunt Sakura told me how you ran away during injections, even until now!" Boruto replied.

"Well, that's true-ttebayo.." Naruto stopped his steps.

"Why do we need a vaccination, dad? We can fight all those viruses ourself!" Boruto kept persuading his father. "We're Uzumaki!"

"You're kinda right.." Naruto said.

"So why don't you let me skip the injection, dad?" Boruto smiled, successfully convincing his father.

"Naruto-kun..." the soft calm voice belonged to the woman they respected flinched them.

Naruto braced himself to turn around, while his son in his arms had shut his eyes with his tiny hands, too afraid of seeing his mother.

"I had to use my byakugan to search for you two.." Hinata chuckled with her activated byakugan.

"Ah.. we're on our way to the hospital-tteayo.." Naruto answered in cold sweat.

* * *

**2\. Konoha's emergency state, S-rank mission-ttebasa! -final part**

"Oi Kakashi..."

"Sasuke.." Kakashi turned, "And Sarada-chan.." he greeted the little princess.

"Here.." Sasuke handed him over a book.

"This is.." Kakashi's eyes sparkled seeing the book that Sasuke gave him. It was a limited edition of Icha-icha series that was never published officially. The rumours said that the manuscript had been stolen before it was handed over to the publisher.

Sasuke smirked, seeing the huge excitement on his former teacher.

"That's.." Naruto who was watching behind the tree was greatly shocked as the lost book that his master wrote, abandoning the training for a week, and lost before it was published could be on Sasuke's hand.

"How did you get this?!" Kakashi asked.

"I have my own sources.." Sasuke smirked.

"But how is that book going to let us see Kakashi-sensei's face?" Naruto asked, more to himself.

Sasuke smirked, for the first time in his life, he could actually use that book for something. How did Sasuke get that book again?

Back to the time when Naruto was out from the village, training with Jiraiya. That times brought them closer, as Jiraiya filled in the father figure that Naruto never had, although his actual father would never leave his son in a motel, in the red light district, and go gathering some informations (having fun with women in pubs). Jiraiya the legendary sanin who was also a legendary erotic novel writer, had lost track of times due to his 'information gathering' and it was the final week for him before his deadline.

Abandoning Naruto's trainning, he locked himself in the room and wrote the novel, he even had to deal with Naruto's raging, having Naruto almost taken over by the Kyuubi. In the end, the script was finished.

At the same time, Orochimaru was actually obsessed with a new hobby, reading the book that his former friend wrote. At first, he bought all the series to search a possibility of information inside that book, and coming to like it in the end. With his spy, it was said that Jiraiya had come out with a new script. Orochimaru was beyond excited that he couldn't bare to wait. After a script is finished, you'll have to wait for another at least 2 months before it is published and Orochimaru could not wait anymore.

He sent Sasuke to steal the manuscript, and it was supposed to be an easy task for Sasuke to confront a mere postman, but he never knew that it was a *courier ninja that he had to deal with. After some time fighting with the courier ninjas, Sasuke was able to get it and handed it over to Orochimaru.

*Naruto ep 177

And now back again to the this chapter timeline, the konoha's obon festival xx years later.

Kakashi excitedly opened the book, "THIS IS..." Kakashi turned pale as what he saw wasn't the rumoured erotic novel, it was a boys love manga that Sasuke happened to have (he got it from Orochimaru, planning to terrorise Jiraiya by sending it to him). But the first page of that legendary novel was put beside the boys love manga page.

Sasuke had a really evil grin on his face. It was all his plan, Kakashi would do anything for that legendary script, and he had to read it no matter what, even if he had to see the boys love manga on every page.

But he wouldn't survive any longer, that boys love manga was too destructive for straight men, and it was a bara-yaoi-manga (muscle man x muscle man). In the end, either Kakashi would faint where Sasuke would open his mask, or at least Kakashi might threw up where he had to take off his mask.

"Urgh..." Kakashi's face turned white.

"Papa.." Sarada stared at her father who unconsciously activated his sharingan and rinnegan due to the excitement.

Kakashi then turned the next page, he then ripped off the boys love manga page and continued reading peacefully.

"What.. he can do that..." Sasuke was defeated.

"Of course he can, papa.." Sarada sighed.

* * *

"Geez, where have you two been? We only asked for snacks to watch the fireworks!" Sakura whined as Sasuke and Naruto was back with the kids.

Actually, as the Uchiha and Uzumaki family arrived, they split up to get some snacks for the firework display, while Sakura, Hinata, and Himawari grabbed a good spot. In the end, the husbands and kids went back with some takoyakies, sobas, and sweets for the kids. Boruto and Sarada told their mothers about the S-rank mission from the hokage, and Sakura was mad for a second for not including her despite being also a member of team 7 while Hinata laughed at their so-called S-rank mission.

"I saw uncle-Kakashi's face once.." Himawari said which brought surprise to the rest of them.

"When-ttebasa?!"

"How-ttebayo?!"

"I asked him to.." Himawari answered as she enjoyed her cotton candy.

"You asked him?" Naruto asked.

"Isn't it another mask behind that mask?" Sakura asked, remembering how their own mission ended up like.

"No, it was a mouth.." Himawari answered innocently.

"A mou.. HOW WAS HE LIKE-TTEBAYO?!"

"So-so.." Himawari answered, "But.. I never thought uncle-Kakashi would look that good.."

"Good?! He looks good?! How was he look like?" Sasuke also asked.

"So-so.." Himawari smiled. "Ah.. Uncle-Kakashi asked me to keep it as a secret.."

"Hima-channn!"

"Tee-hee.." she stuck her tongue out and smiled cutely.

And the face behind Kakashi's mask still remained a mystery to many people, including the desperate team 7.

* * *

**3\. Ultimate winter diet**

Naruto stared at the kids who were doing their homework in the living room, while Hinata was helping them. It was a sight he rarely saw due to his late arrival at home. Though before he became the hokage, he never did help the kids with their homework, he did help, but he got most of the answers wrong and Hinata who did the final check ended up teaching the kids plus her husband.

"Mommy, my button fell off.." Himawari gave a button from her shorts that fell off.

Naruto then noticed something different from his fairy. "Hima-chan... is your cheeks usually this chubby?"

"Now that you mentioned it.." Hinata stared at the kids. "Boruto.. your clothes are a bit tight?"

"Hima-chan's belly didn't use to be this..." Naruto stared at Hinata.

"Did you two get fatter?"

* * *

Sarada tried to wear her skirts, but she couldn't pull the zipper, no matter how strong she pulled the zipper.

"No way..." Sarada stared at herself in the mirror.

"Hey, Sarada.." Sasuke knocked on her daughter's room, a new rule that Sarada applied to his father which upset her dotting father for a week.

"Papa?" Sarada opened the door.

"Woah.. Sarada.. did you gain weight?" Sasuke un-illmaneredly asked his daughter.

Sarada's eyes became teary, "PAPA IS AN IDIOT! I HATE YOU!" she closed the door leaving Sasuke dumbfounded, then he went to his wife, crying.

* * *

"INOJIN..."

"Yes, mom?" Inojin ran to her mother, hearing the scary voice, he wondered what he had done that upset his mother.

"Have you gotten fatter?" Ino asked her son.

"I don't know.. why?" Inojin asked.

"YOU ABSOLUTELY MUST NOT BECOME FAT LIKE CHOUJI!" Ino yelled. "Go exercise and no dinner for you tonight!"

"Huh? But mom.." Inojin stared at himself on mirror, he froze. He really did get fatter...

_Himawari-chan can't see me like this..._

* * *

Tenmari stared at her son sleeping under the kotatsu with the TV on and a bag of steam buns in his arms. Then she stared at her son's potbelly popping out from his tight t-shirt. Since when did her son gain so much weight? She did see him coming home with dangos, steam buns, or sweets in his arms, but Shikadai wasn't the type that buy things on his own accord, he was supposed to think that it was too troublesome.

* * *

"My speed went down during the marathon today-ttebasa!" Boruto grumbled.

"And I felt heavier, it's becoming more tiresome to walk.." Shikadai laid himself on the grass.

"My mom is putting me on a tight diet.." Inojin sighed, feeling his stomach grumbling, asking for food.

"Don't you think.. we've become fatter?" Sarada asked, remembering the unzipped skirt she was wearing.

"I can't face Himawari-chan like this!" Inojin sighed.

"Hey, zombie boy! Don't drag my sister into this!" Boruto hissed.

"Hey guys!"

"Uncle Iruka!" the kids greeted their parents' former teacher.

"And Hima-chan!" Boruto added, seeing the little girl holding Iruka's hand.

"Look what I brought today.." Iruka grinned, showing them a bag of sweet potatoes.

"SWEET POTATOES!" the kids shouted happily in unison.

"Let's gather the woods to roast the sweet potatoes.." Iruka grinned.

"Inojin-niichan, aren't you coming?" Himawari asked as Inojin was preparing to leave. He didn't want Himawari to see him with his potbelly and chubby cheeks. Though the young boy didn't know that Himawari too, got a similar potbelly.

All the kids split up to gather the woods and it didn't take too much time before they came back with lots of woods. With the justu Sarada learnt from her father, she lit up the woods on fire, and they all waited in circle. After that, Iruka took out the roasted sweet potatoes and gave each of them one. They all enjoyed the sweet potatoes, except for Inojin who distanced himself from Himawari. Then Iruka had to leave first, while the kids thanked him and enjoyed their potatoes until..

"WAIT!" Sarada got up. "This is why we got fatter! THIS is why!"

"Sit down, girl! Did't your mama teach you table manners?" Chouchou scolded Sarada.

"Shut up fatty! We don't want to end up like you!" Sarada yelled.

"She's right.." Inojin also got up. "Uncle Iruka had been feeding us snacks and we skipped our practice because of this.."

"And we've been doing this for 3 weeks.." Sarada added.

"Don't give a damn about them.." Chouchou grabbed another sweet potato.

"My speed has indeed slowed down.." Boruto mumbled.

"And my clothes feel smaller.." Himawari looked sad.

"My body feels heavier.." Shikadai added.

"If we continued living like this, we might become..." Sarada and the others turned to Chouchou.

"What? Can't you see I'm enjoying my life to the fullest?" Chouchou grinned annoyingly.

* * *

The next day, Iruka came back to the park with a bag of taiyakis, "Hello kids.." But he was surprised to find Chouchou was the only one welcoming him (his food actually).

"Where's the others?" Iruka asked, handing over one of the taiyaki to Chouchou.

"In Lee-sensei's dojo, they're training today.." Chouchou answered as she enjoyed her treat.

Iruka decided to go visiting the kids in Lee's dojo.

"Ah, Iruka-sensei.." Lee welcomed him. "What brings you here?"

"I heard the kids are training here?" Iruka asked.

"Yeah, there they are.." Lee showed the kids doing 100 push-ups. "They're really in high spirits, that's the spring time of youth!"

"Then I'll wait for you guys and we'll have these taiyakis together.." Iruka smiled and cheered them.

"NO!" Inojin was the first to shout between his push-ups.

"We've become fatter because of your treats, uncle Iruka!" Sarada added.

"You'll have to stop feeding us-ttebasa!"

Iruka was saddened by the kids, he was enjoying his time eating the snacks every afternoon, watching them play and fight. He did miss those times when he was the teacher of Naruto and the others, watching over them and all of the sudden, those kids had grown up, achieving their dreams and built their own family.

"Hey! Don't be rude to Iruka-sensei!" Lee scolded them.

"No Lee.. I guess I'm feeding them too much, it's bad if their nutrition is unbalance.." Iruka smiled sadly. "I guess I just miss those times, playing with children.."

"You can always play with us, uncle Iruka!" Sarada stopped her push-ups and ran to Iruka, realising that her words have hurt Iruka's feelings. "You don't have to bring foods when you see us.."

"Yeah, or you can help us with our trainings!" Inojin joined them.

"We also likes spending time with uncle Iruka!" Boruto grinned.

"It's troublesome if these kids are left without you.." Shikadai added.

"You guys.." Iruka smiled, embracing the sweet children.

"This is what I call spring time of youth.." Lee wiped his tears.

And the next week, the kids managed to lose their weight back to their usual. The clothes were not too tight any more and Boruto got back her form speed, while Shikadai.. he was still lazy. Sarada managed to pull her zipper easily, and Inojin gained back his confidence.

"So why aren't you losing weight too, Chouchou.." Karui sighed, looking at the other children.


	9. A Mother's light

**1\. Ladies night out**

This happened a few months after the moon incident. (The Last Naruto the Movie)

"How has it goin with Naruto~" Sakura circled her arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"Ah.. it's nothing unusual.." Hinata blushed.

"Must be great, ne~~ having a boyfriend.." Ino sighed.

"Didn't you have Sai?" Tenten asked.

"That guy is too strange, I really can't guess what's in his head.." Ino whined.

"Sai's really into you, though.." Sakura chuckled.

"He is?! Really?" Ino blushed, though she tried hard not to look happy.

"Yeah.. didn't he ask you for a date, for many times?" Sakura asked.

"He did.." Ino blushed, "But I'm not sure whether he likes me or not.."

"He so does~" Tenten chuckled.

"I can see it in Sai-kun's eyes!" Hinata also added.

"Enough about Sai-idiot.. How about Hinata's lover boy?" Ino grinned. "Have you done it?"

"Done?" Hinata looked confused, but seeing the grin on her friends' face, she finally realised what that means, "N... Noo way!"

"Ehhh? But it really is Naruto who we're talking about, he's so slow~" Sakura sighed.

"Actually.." Hinata blushed, "He did try leading me into it.."

"See?" Sakura sighed, but then..

"EHHHHHHHH?" the girls screamed.

"But I told him that I wasn't ready.." Hinata continued. "We've just started dating, and.. I sometimes found myself still unable to believe that he actually loves me back.. It still feels like a dream, how my long unrequited love finally comes true.."

"I can relate to that.." Sakura smiled, "Though in my case, I still don't get any replies.."

"Actually.. Naruto-kun told me.." Hinata suddenly got all worked up. "He met Sasuke-kun on his mission and they stopped by for some talks.. Sasuke-kun asked a lot about you, Sakura-chan! He even asked if you're still waiting for him or not! So, Sakura-chan, you have to keep your confidence and believe in Sasuke-kun!"

"Woah... it's really rare for Hinata to get all worked up.." Ino smiled.

Sakura smiled, she was very relieved with Hinata's words, and grateful for her support, "Thanks, Hinata.."

"Yosh! Let's just gulp down the bottles!"

The girls flinched as they turned to the familiar demanding voice, "TSUNADE-SAMA?!"

"This is the second time you girls gathered without inviting me.." Tsunade smiled, though it was more of a scary-threatening smile.

* * *

"So we boyfriends, have been left out for the ladies night out?" Naruto chuckled, walking home with Shikamaru, Sai and Sasuke who had just returned back and was immediate dragged for a bowl of ramen at Ichiraku's.

"Naruto-kun kept sneezing a lot earlier, they were probably talking about you.." Sai smiled.

"What's that got anything to do with sneezing?" Naruto asked confusedly, "And where's Tenmari, by the way?"

"She's back at the sunagakure.." Shikamaru sighed.

"Seems like Sasuke isn't the only one having a long distance romance~" Naruto elbowing his partner.

"Shut up, usuratonkaci.." Sasuke grumbled.

"SHAAANNARRROOO!"

Suddenly a chair was thrown out from the yakiniku shop. The boys were completely frozen.

"WHERE'S THAT IDIOTIC BITCHES CLINGIN' ON MY BOYFRIEND?!" Hinata walked out from the Yakiniku shop with her activated byakugan, and reddish cheeks.

Ino who was the first to see the boys, came after Sai and grabbed his collar, "SAI YOU BASTARD! DO YOU LOVE ME OR NOT, DECIDE NOW, DAMMIT!"

While Tenten was peacefully sleeping in the shop, holding the sake bottles in her arms.

"YOSH! MOVE ON TO THE NEXT ROUND!" Tsunade was out from the shop holding her big sake bottle.

"NARUTOO! LET'S GO MEET THAT FANGIRLS OF YOURS!" Hinata also came after Naruto who was still frozen from the scene he just saw. "I GOTTA SHOW 'EM WHO'S IN CHARGE AROUND HERE! I'M A HYUUGA DAMMIT!"

"Hi... Hinata..." Naruto was in cold sweat, looking at his-supposedly-sweet-gentle-loving-girlfriend. But where did she see 'this' Hinata before? Oh right.. when him and Sakura were transported to the parallel world by Tobi.

"Sasuke-kyuunn! Where have you been, I miss you!" Sakura jumped into Sasuke and hugged him.

"Sakura..." Sasuke was also at lost.

And that night.. the boys paid for the damages caused by the girls. 3 broken tables, 5 broken chairs, and 1 broken window. Lee who was passing by was dragged into paying too, and he carried the sleeping Tenten home.

* * *

"Urghh..." Hinata opened her eyes, it was morning already, and her head felt like spinning. She turned around to sleep more when her face bumped into someone, a man's chest? She looked up and it was Naruto's sleeping face.

"Hinata?" Naruto woke up.

"Na... Naruto-kun?!" she jumped.

"Morning, Hinata.." Naruto got up as he yawned. Seeing the blushing and confused Hinata, Naruto started to blush too, "It.. It's not what you think, Hinata! You were dead drunk last night and I couldn't bring myself to get you to your home, so I thought you should rest at my home until you're feeling better, but we fell asleep! I didn't do anything to you!"

"I was drunk?" Hinata blushed. "Did I cause troubles for you?"

"Well.." Naruto scratched his head.

Last night, Naruto tried asking her home, but she was persistent on meeting Naruto's fangirls to have 'a word' with them while her byakugan was activated, then she suddenly cried about how she might looked childish and selfish if she showed her jealousy to Naruto, then she went raging again when Naruto tried to convince her that he only loves her. She went raging around the village and managed to 'have a word' with a few of Naruto's fangirls, and she threw up on their way home.

* * *

Hinata looked around confusedly, usually Naruto's fangirls surrounded him every time he showed up around the village, but that day was exceptionally quite.

"Thanks for walking me home, Naruto-kun.." Hinata smiled. "And thanks for last night.."

"No prob.." Naruto chuckled. "But please don't drink sake again.."

"Hm?" Hinata smiled, having no idea what he meant.

"NARUTOOOO!"

Naruto was thrown miles away by the head of Hyuuga clan with his hakke kusho, "So you've finally touched my daughter last night, huh?!"

It was the longest and exhausting day for Naruto...

* * *

**2\. Little hero**

Hinata smiled at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully after her song. Himawari slept better when Hinata hummed her a song, and it was a thing Hinata could brag about to her husband. She got up and was going to leave when she saw Boruto was turning around on his bed. She walked to her little light, finding him was still awake.

"Boruto?" Hinata whispered.

Boruto turned to his mother.

"Can't sleep?" Hinata asked, receiving a nod from her little light, "Want to sleep with mom?"

"How about Hima-chan?" Boruto asked.

"Hima-chan is already asleep, we shouldn't wake her.." Hinata smiled.

"I'm fine, mom.. I don't wanna leave Hima-chan out.." Boruto smiled. "I'll fall asleep soon, you should go to sleep too, mom.."

"Alright then.." Hinata smiled, a bit disappointed. But she kissed Boruto's forehead before she left.

As she returned to her bedroom, Naruto was already home and was changing his clothes. Looking at his wife's sad face, he asked, "What's with that face?"

"What face?" Hinata turned to him, hiding her frowns.

"This face.." Naruto pecked on her lips.

"It's Boruto.." Hinata sighed. "I felt like he's distancing himself from me.."

"Boruto?" Naruto asked. "Ahh.. He's doing the same to me too.."

"No, he always jumps into you whenever you get home.. But he always refuses me when I want to hold him.." Hinata said. "I have to persistently ask him before he agrees.."

"So you're jealous of me?" Naruto could sense a hint of jealousy in her tone.

Hinata turned to him, pinching both of her husband's cheeks, "I am.."

Naruto chuckled at his so-rare-childish-wife. She rarely complained since she was used to keeping everything to herself, but Naruto was glad that she slowly began to be more open about her feelings, at least to Naruto.

"I don't think he sees you as the mom he can cuddle with.." Naruto smiled.

"Huh? He won't cuddle with me?" Hinata asked. "Why?"

"You'll know.." Naruto smiled.

* * *

Hinata was on her way home from grocery shopping when he met Boruto and his friends.

"Mom!" Boruto ran to her.

"Aunt Hinata.." Shikadai and Inojin greeted their mothers' friend.

"Mom, give me that!" Boruto grabbed one of Hinata's shopping bag, and it was the biggest one.

"Boruto, you don't have to do that.. go play with your friends.." Hinata smiled.

"I'm done playing-ttebasa.." Boruto answered. "See you guys at school!" Boruto waved at his friends.

Hinata smile at her gentle son, he must have inherited those sensitivity from his father. Boruto looked troubled, carrying the big heavy shopping bag, but he refused when his mother offered him to exchange their bags.

Suddenly a man grabbed Hinata and they were surrounded into a corner.

"Momm!" Boruto shouted as a man in anbu mask grabbed his mother. But soon, one of them grabbed Boruto, he kept struggling until a kunai was placed near his neck.

"Boruto!" Hinata screamed. Then she looked around, there were 5 men in anbu mask, and she continued looking around, for the anbu members who usually silently guarding the kids.

"If you're looking for the anbu members, we've switched place.." the man who grabbed her, answered. "Now if you go obediently, we won't have to hurt this kid.."

"Who are you people?!" Hinata asked.

"Nobody, just a bunch of men, interested in the byakugan.." one of them chuckled.

Hinata could see with her byakugan that they might be as strong as anbu members, she might be able to handle them alone, but not if Boruto was in their hands. Boruto looked around him, trying to find a space to escape, but the kunai was placed near his throat, he'd be killed with a little move.

"Kawarimi no jutsu!"

"Shit!" the man was startled to see the little boy used a kawarimi and the boy he caught turned into a log.

"You shit, go find that boy!" the man who was holding Hinata shouted, but Hinata, knowing that her son had escaped turned around and attacked the 3 men near her, while the 2 of them were searching for Boruto. Hinata used her byakugan to search for her son.

"U-ZU-MA-KI.. BORUTO RENDAN!"

Hinata was stunned to see her little boy managed to attack one of them who was trying to catch him again, and she immediately attacked the other one. Then the actual anbu members appeared, catching the imposters.

"We're really sorry for our recklessness.." one of the anbu members apologised to Hinata and Boruto. "We were caught off guard with those imposters, they are specialised for imposting missions from the sound village.."

"It's okay, nobody gets hurt.." Hinata forced a smile despite her worry over Bourto.

"Good job, protecting Hinata-sama.. Boruto-kun.." one of the anbu praised Boruto.

"Of course-ttebayo!" Boruto grinned.

"HINATA! BORUTO!" Naruto ran to his wife and son, holding the crying Himawari in his arms. "Are you hurt?!"

Naruto fell on his knees while Himawari ran to her mother, hugging her tightly. She was with her father when the anbu reported that they had found some imposters on the members who guarded the kids. Naruto turned pale as he immediately ran to them, hoping that he might be there in time before something happened. But soon he was informed that the imposters were caught as Hinata and Boruto were alright.

"You protected your mom, huh.." Naruto ruffled his son's hair.

"Yeah! I have succeeded the Uzumaki Boruto rendan! And I was like, Bam! Punch! Bam.."

Hinata pulled Boruto into her arms, hugging him tightly which startled her son, "I'm glad you're not hurt.." her voice trembled as tears running down her face.

"Mom.." Boruto looked up to her crying mother, as her tears dropped on his face.

It was Hinata's first time battling while her son was captured. And it was completely different compared to the other battles she had before. She was too scared to make a move, thinking that Boruto might be killed. When Boruto used kawarimi jutsu, she was relieved but also scared as the 2 men went after him, worried that Boruto might fought them and got killed.

"I'm alright mom.." Boruto circled his tiny arms around her mother's back. "I'm strong.. like dad.. I can protect you.."

Naruto smiled proudly at his son, though he blamed himself for not being there.

"Dad, I can protect mom and Hima-chan while you're gone.." Boruto turned to his upset father. "You don't have to worry.."

Naruto bent down and hugged his family, "I'll be counting on you, Boruto.."

* * *

"Naruto-kun.. I'm alright.." Hinata said to her trembling husband who kept holding her in his arms.

"When I heard you were attacked, I thought I'd lose you both.." Naruto mumbled.

"You should believe in my strength.." Hinata smiled.

"You were with Boruto.. and no matter how strong you are.. I can't keep calm if I'm not with you.."

"You're right.." Hinata's fingers ran through his blonde hair. You couldn't help but worrying your loved ones when you couldn't be by their side.

"But Boruto is really amazing-ttebayo.." Naruto's hands cupped her face, leaning his head against hers.

"He saved me.." Hinata also smiled.

"Do you know why he stopped cuddling with you?" Naruto asked. Hinata shook her head in confusion. "He said to me, when I taught him the Naruto-rendan moves.."

_"I'm no longer the little boy whom mom cuddles with, I'm the boy who protects mom and Hima-chan-ttebasa!"_

* * *

**3\. A surprise visit**

"The home feels quite when the kids are gone.." Naruto rested his back on the couch, he could finally spend his evening in peace, free from the hokage office.

"It reminds me of our first months living together.." Hinata chuckled.

"Yeah, Hinata fainted during our first night together-ttebayo.." Naruto pretended to sulk, remembering that Hinata fainted when Naruto took off his clothes. The pitiful husband could only stare at his unconscious wife..

"But that's because I'm still not used to see you so close, Naruto-kun.." Hinata blushed.

"At least you got used to it now, right?" Naruto chuckled. He patted his laps, asking Hinata to sit on them. Hinata blushed, but she seated herself on his laps, and Naruto circled his left arm around her, while his other hand touched her cheek, bending down to catch her lips.

Hinata closed her eyes, enjoying the warm kiss from her husband. It had been a while since they could spend a quite day like that, so Naruto wanted to use this opportunity to feel her more. His hands moved to her clothes, unbuttoning them.

"Wait a second!" the door was kicked open.

"EYEBROWS?!" Naruto was shocked, and Hinata passed out due to the unbearable embarrassment.

"This fanfic is rated K+ so you can't do more than kissing, Naruto-kun!" Lee explained.

"What the hell?!" Naruto was confused, ..and pissed, very pissed! He waited for a long time to be able to enjoy a quite home, for the two of them to cuddle and make love. "And the hell are you doing in my living room?!"

"As you see, we're doing a special segment for Rock Lee Springtime of Youth! We're having some interviews with main characters of the latest Naruto movie!" Lee announced.

"Go home! I never agreed on this-ttebayo!" Naruto yelled. "And why are you in a chibi form?!"

"Duh~ This is the Springtime of Youth version!" Lee answered. "Okay first question, Naruto-kun! How did you feel when you're dumped for the first time by the woman you just confessed?"

"THIS IS THE FIRST QUESTION?! And she didn't dump me! She went to save her sister and stop that moon freak!" Naruto annoyedly answered.

"Hinata-san! How did you feel when Naruto-kun asked you for a cup of ramen on your first date?" Lee moved to Hinata who woke up because of Naruto's raging.

"Ehh? Welll.. honestly speaking, it's to be expected of Naruto-kun.." Hinata answered as she blushed.

"THAT WASN'T CONSIDERED AS A DATE-TTEBAYO!"

"Hinata-san, how did it feel when Toneri-kun appeared right after Naruto-kun's confession?"

"Tch.. he ruiend everything.. That's what I thought.." Hinata smiled as she answered.

"That's pretty mean, princess.." Toneri played with Hinata's hair.

"WHY IS THE MOON FREAK HERE-TTEBAYO?!"

"I'm here for the interview.." Toneri glared at Naruto, "Though the princess has become more beautiful since the last I saw you.."

"STAY AWAY FROM MY WAIFU-TTEBAYO!"

"You'll never know when she'll ask for a divorce.."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Stop it you twoo.." Hinata sighed as the two guys were fighting on both of her sides.

"Did Hinata-san and Naruto-kun realise that the kiss you did on the moon was shown to the whole world?" Lee interrupted the fight with his next question.

"Yeah, the did kiss in front of the moon.." Toneri glared at Naruto.

"Well.. the people in Konoha were mostly happy for us, especially my teammates and the girls who have supported my feelings, but.." Hinata smiled, turning to Naruto.

"Hinata's dad, sorry.. Father in law hit me with his strongest jyuuken-ttebayo.." Naruto laughed bitterly.

"Of course he would, if it were me, I'd be more polite in asking his daughter's hand.." Toneri laughed.

"Yeah, like knocked him down-ttebayo?"

"It's better than being knocked down!"

"GO BACK TO THE MOON, YOU FREAK!"

"I WILL, AFTER I TAKE THE PRINCESS!"

"SHE IS MY PRINCESS-TTEBAYO!"

"And so, that's it for the Springtime of Youth's special interview on the The Last Naruto the Movie! Please look forward to another episode from Springtime of Youth's special!" Lee winked.

"THERE WON'T BE ANOTHER EPISODE-TTEBAYO!"

"And we're sorry for the foul language, but the fanfic was rated K+ for a reason.." Tenten with her Springtime of Youth's version, who was watching finally got an airtime. We'll make sure to give you a lot for the next episode, Tenten-chan.

"THERE WILL BE ANOTHER EPISODE-TTEBAYO?!"

* * *

I hope you girls won't mind the Rock Lee Springtime of Youth's special interview part xp

Anyway, I've read all the review again, thank you so much for the support. I'll try my best to update a new chapter everyday. Feel free to make a request of this short stories, might help me with my inspirations. I would also like to apologise for the occasionally grammatical errors or misspellings, since sometimes I didn't have time to double check the stories before uploading it to keep the daily updated chapters, but thank you for reminding me.

Keep looking forward for the next chapters, have a great day, you preciouses :*


	10. Winter loves

**1\. Himawari's knitted muffler**

Hinata was knitting a pair of gloves for her beloved husband, but she paused as a little pair of bright blue eyes were staring intensely at her, "Does Himawari want gloves too?"

"Mommy is so good at knitting, ne.." Himawari smiled, "You also gave dad a red muffler that brought you two together, didn't you?"

Hinata smiled with her pinkish cheeks, remembering some old memories of the love between her and her husband.

"The red muffler let me and nii-chan meet mommy and daddy.." Himawari giggled.

Hinata lifted up her daughter and seated her on her laps, "Did daddy tell you that?"

Himawari nodded, "Mommy, why do you love daddy?"

"Why.." Hinata smiled. "There is no why.. Though my love starts from an admiration.."

"Mommy is the first to see daddy's bright side.." Himawari said, as she was told by her father.

"And daddy is why I've come this far.." Hinata smiled.

Himawari also smiled, she really loved listening to her parent's love stories, she loved it the most when she heard it from her father. The tale of his father were mostly known by the villagers, how a kid without a family and talent, hated by everyone, managed to become a hero, not only did he save his own village, but he saved the world from destruction. And he did it twice while also saving the woman he loves. But the tale of Hyuuga Hinata wasn't something Himawari could find in history class. And Himawari loved it when Naruto told the kids about their mother.

Hinata continued knitting, and Himawari kept staring at her.

"Himawari.." Hinata smiled at her curious daughter, "Do you want to try knitting?"

"Can I?" Himawari's eyes sparkled.

"Of course, who is it for?" Hinata asked, noticing the familiar blush and smile on her daughter's face. "It's certainly not for daddy or nii-chan, right?"

Himawari blushed more, "It's for... Inojin-niichan.."

"Inojin-kun?" Hinata was surprised. That boy really did show his interest and affection on Himawari.

"I.. I want to say thanks to him!" Himawari quickly explained. "He helped me a lot.."

"Okay, but we have to keep this a secret from daddy and nii-chan, okay?" Hinata chuckled, imagining how angry the seventh hokage and his son would, if they knew their little fairy had flown to another guy.

* * *

Naruto went back to the bedroom after giving his goodnight kiss to the kids, something he always did every time he went home late. If he couldn't put them to bed, at least he could kiss them goodnight.

"Hima-chan was still up when I went to the kids.. She was knitting a muffler.." Naruto said as he came out from the bathroom.

"Did you put her to sleep?" Hinata asked, as she was folding the laundry.

"I did.." Naruto answered. "Why is making a muffler?"

"For a present, of course.." Hinata smiled.

"Present? For who-ttebayo?" Naruto looked shocked.

"It's almost the rinne festival.." Hinata answered.

"For a guy?" Naruto asked.

Hinata raised her shoulder, pretending not to know as she found her worried jealous husband really adorable.

* * *

And the rinne festival was here, Himawari held tight onto her paper bag with her knitted muffler inside. She stared at the pale boy who was surrounded by the girls in front of the gate. Perhaps, she should give it later..

"Himawari-chan?" Sarada who was on her way inside greeted the little girl.

"Sarada-neechan?" Himawari was a bit startled, then she noticed Sarada's paper bag. "Is Sarada-neechan going to give a present for nii-chan?"

"Wha.. What are you talking about!? It's not a present!" Sarada blushed.

"Oh.. sorry, I though you're giving presents too.." Himawari smiled.

"Too? To whom are you giving to?" Sarada asked as she noticed Himawari's paper bag.

"Inojin-niichan.." the little girl blushed. "Maybe I should ask you to give it to him instead?"

Sarada smiled, she shook her head, "No, you should be the one giving to him in person.."

"But.." Himawari turned to Inojin who was walking inside, holding mountains of presents in his hands.

"Himawari-chan.. and Sarada.." Inojin smiled.

"Good morning!" Himawari bowed and ran to her class.

"What's with her?" Inojin asked, clueless.

Sarada felt a bit pissed with the pale boy, she then kicked his knees and he fell down with his presents all over the floor.

"The hell is wrong with you women?!"

* * *

Inojin sighed during the class, he just noticed that Himawari was holding a present in her arms. To whom is she going to give her present?

And Himawari was seen yawning in her class, she stayed up all night to finish the muffler.

"Have you given your present to Inojin-senpai?"

"Noo.. he received a lot already, my present will only be one of his hundreds fan gifts.."

"That's true.. he might not even bother to open it.."

* * *

"Himawari-chan!" Inojin who was waiting for Himawari ran to the little girl.

"Inojin-niichan.." Himawari blushed as she hid her present.

"Inojin-kun!" "Inojin-senpai!"

And again the flower boy was surrounded by the girls. Himawari was pushed to the sides and fell, but Inojin managed to catch her.

"Ehh? Inojin-niichan?" Himawari was surprised, though another Inojin was still surrounded by the girls.

"Let's escape!" Inojin winked, thank goodness he had prepared a bunshin to distract the girls.

* * *

Himawari stared at the present that got crushed by the girls earlier while Inojin was walking beside her.

"Himawari-chan.. can I ask who's that present for?" Inojin asked.

"Ah.. this.." Himawari blushed.

"Is it for a guy?"

Himawari nodded.

"A guy beside Boruto and the seventh?"

Himawari nodded.

"Who's the lucky guy?" Inojin smiled. _I'll kick his ass, no, I'll kick his p*nis_

"It's actually for you, Inojin-niichan.." Himawari blushed. "But, it got crushed.. and Inojin-niichan has received a lot, you don't need this anymore.."

"I WANT IT! ACTUALLY, I NEED IT!" Inojin grabbed the present. "Himawari-chan's present is different from the others'.."

"Eh?" Himawari's face turned red.

"Because.. Himawari-chan is special.." Inojin said as he hid his blushing face. "Can I open it?"

"Uhn.." Himawari nodded as she was still blushing too.

It was a knitted muffler, with the same colour as his eyes.

"I made it myself.. I'm sorry if the knittings are a mess.." Himawari smiled with her reddish cheeks.

Inojin smiled, he bent down to the little girl, "Thank you, Himawari-chan.."

With their face so close with each other, Inojin leaned closer.

"THAT'S IT-TTEBAYO!" Naruto who suddenly appeared, grabbed Inojin's back and put a really safe distance between them.

"Tch.." Inojin frowned. Just where did that daughter-complex-hokage come from? And did he have a daughter-radar or something?

"TCH?! YOU JUST 'TCH' ME-TTEBAYO!"

* * *

"Hinata..."

"Hm?"

"I thought that the muffler was knitted for me.. or at least Boruto-ttebayo.." Naruto sobbed.

"It's for Inojin-kun, isn't it?"

"You knew?!" Naruto turned to his wife.

"Nope.." Hinata giggled.

"Why did she have to grow up this fast-ttebayo?"

"Are you still sad?"

Naruto nodded.

"Then, maybe you won't be needing this?" Hinata showed him the gloves she had finished knitting. A pair of black gloves with orange stripes.

"Hinata..." his pair of blue eyes sparkled. "I love you-ttebayo!" he jumped into his wife.

He pressed his lips onto hers and pulled her on his laps. "This is the same day when Naruto-kun invited me for a cup ramen in your room, right? How bold.."

"Though I'd rather eat Hinata than cup ramen.." he grinned.

* * *

**2\. Sarada's knitted muffler**

"Papa, this is for you.." Sarada gave her father a box of present, "And this is for mama.."

"Thank you, sweetie.." Sakura kissed her daughter's forehead. "Oh, and I made this for Sasuke-kun.." Sakura gave him another handmade muffler,

"Thank you, you two.." Sasuke smiled as he kissed his daughter's forehead and a kiss on the lips for his wife.

"Papa, mama, I'm still here!" Sarada protested, as the kiss between his parents lasted a bit too long.

"Right.." Sasuke coughed, hiding his flustered face. "Who is that for?" Sasuke saw an unopened gift was left.

"AH.. this one is.." Sarada quickly hid her present. "I.. I'm going to school!"

* * *

Sarada sighed, she did make the muffler, asking her mom to teach her, and stayed up late to finish the muffler and paper wrap. But how could she give it to him? She then found Himawari looking as troubled as she already was.

"Sarada-neechan?" Himawari was a bit startled as Sarada tapped her shoulder, then she noticed Sarada's paper bag. "Is Sarada-neechan going to give a present for nii-chan?"

"Wha.. What are you talking about!? It's not a present!" Sarada blushed.

"Oh.. sorry, I though you're giving presents too.." Himawari smiled.

"Too? To whom are you giving to?" Sarada asked as she noticed Himawari's paper bag.

"Inojin-niichan.." the little girl blushed. "Maybe I should ask you to give it to him instead?"

Sarada smiled, thinking how Himawari was too good for a doubled personality like Inojin. Then she shook her head, "No, you should be the one giving to him in person.."

Though she said that.. she couldn't bring herself to give that present to Boruto. But she did find it easier than Himawari, since the dorky Boruto didn't have a fan club like Inojin.

"Boruto-kun! Please accept this!" a girl suddenly came over and handed him a present.

"Huh? For me? Thanks-ttebayo.." Boruto accepted the gift.

Okay.. he did receive a present..

"Boruto-kun! Please take this!" another girl also gave her present.

Okay... he did have some girls interested in him!

"Girl! If 'ya don't move fast, he'll be taken by those girls.." Chouchou tapped her shoulder.

"What are you talking about, fatty?!" Sarada sulked.

* * *

In the end, she didn't give the present to Boruto. She sighed, burying her face between his knees in the corner of the library. If only she could be as carefree as Chouchou, or as sweet and honest like Himawari, it must be easy to give that present for Boruto. She opened her paper bag, taking out the knitted muffler.

"What's up four eyes?"

Sarada was shocked to hear that voice, "Bo.. Boruto?!"

"What's the matter? Inojin said you wanted to give something to me in the library?" Boruto asked, as clueless and dense as his father.

That Inojin.. must have been a revenge for kicking him this morning.

"That muffler? Did you get a present too?" Boruto asked.

"NOO!" Sarada was hopeless to see how idiot that boy could be. "Unlike you guys, we girls don't receive presents.."

Boruto noticed a hint of sadness in Sarada's face. He took off his muffler and wore it around Sarada's neck, "Then I'll give you a present.. My mom made this though.." it was a knitted soft blue muffler that Boruto usually wore.

"You don't need to be upset about not receiving presents anymore.." Boruto grinned.

Sarada sighed, really... how idiot that boy could be. He really had no clue, didn't he?

"Then, I'll give you this.." Sarada handed her maroon knitted muffler to Boruto. "Weaklings like you will get a cold without mufflers.."

"Cool! It's like mom and dad's red muffler-ttebasa, though the colour is darker.." Boruto's eyes sparkled.

"Red muffler?" Sarada asked.

"You see, my mom and dad are bonded by a red muffler when they first dated.. Dad calls it the red muffler of destiny-ttebasa!" Boruto explained. "Wait, your face is red, are you sick?" Boruto leaned closer to Sarada.

"Shaanaaroo!" Sarada was flustered and accidentally hit her forehead against Boruto's, and the poor boy was sent flying..

* * *

**3\. Merry christmas!**

"Dad can cook with his jutsu!"

"Papa once roasted a chicken with his fireball jutsu!"

"Dad made ramen with his rasengan!"

"Kids.." Naruto sighed, looking a familiar fight he used to have with Sasuke.

"Stop arguing unimportant stuffs.." Sasuke also sighed.

"Though you two used to do that too.." Sakura chuckled.

"Ah, right.. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun used to be so competitive.." Hinata added.

"They still do now.." Sakura whispered to Hinata and the two laughed at that ridiculous truth.

"Papa! You're a better cook than the hokage, right? Papa is my hero, after all.." Sarada ran to her father.

"Dad! You can't possible let uncle Sasuke beat you, right?! Didn't you say you're better than him?" Boruto also ran to his father.

"Better than me? That utsuratonkaci?" Sasuke chuckled. "You dared lying to a child?"

"Shut it, Sasuke! We all know I'm better than you!"

"Oh really? I never recalled any of it?"

"You guys.." Sakura rolled her eyes, and another very familiar scene appeared before her eyes, a sight she never thought would be shown again.

"Let's not fight during christmas eve.." Hinata tried to stop the two fathers from their useless arguments.

"Why don't we have a cooking battle to see who's better?" Sarada suggested.

"That's right! Dad, kick that four eyes' father's ass!" Boruto excitedly agreed.

"Of course son! Since that guy won't admit his defeats.." Naruto smirked.

"That's a great idea, Sarada.. unlike some people who can't use their head well enough.." Sasuke patted his daughter's head.

"You guys..." Sakura sighed.

"And the cooking battle, begins!" Himawari bounced around happily.

"Tajuuu..kage bunshin no jutsu!" and the Uchiha backyard was filled with Naruto bunshins, splitting up to buy ingredients.

"That's very classic of you, dobekage, but unlike you, the Uchiha is known for their high quality-hand planted organic vegetables!" Sasuke smirked, feeling superior of his (new) gardening hobby.

"How come I've never known about this?" Sakura asked, more to herself.

"How naive, Sasuke! The Uzumaki is known their high quality self raised meat!" Naruto grinned proudly.

"Actually, the shop belongs to one of the Hyuuga clan and Naruto-kun sometimes buy those meat to give it to Kurama, bribing him to play with Himawari.." Hinata explained to Sakura.

"The Uchiha is well know for their healthy balanced diet, unlike you fools who only eats meat!"

"And those days are long gone as my wife keep me a healthy menu 3 times a day!"

"Oh right, what can you do without Hinata?"

"Don't forget who came in the middle of the night to ask Hinata's help with Sarada-chan when Sakura-chan was on a mission-ttebayo!"

"And who left his kids onto me when Hinata was out for her clan's errands?"

"Here's the meat!" One of Naruto's bunshins returned and placed the meat onto his cupboard.

"Yosh! Rasen-shuriken!"

"That justu can be used for cooking?!" Sarada unbelieving watched the legendary hero used the so-called famous powerful jutsu was used to chop the meat.

"Chidori Eiso!" Sasuke used the chidori sword shaped to cut the vegatable.

Now that Naruto's meat was all chopped with his rasen-shuriken, he had to mix them with bread crumbs to make the steak burger. "Rasengan!"

"Ameterasu!" which was used to heat up the reddish soup.

"Wait! Is that edible?!" Boruto watched in horror as the dark flame was used to BOIL SOUP.

And the two father continued that life or death cooking battle.

* * *

"We're done!"

Naruto and Sasuke wiped their sweats of their forehead, feeling proud of their cookings which they learnt from their wives. But Sasuke learnt better since he often wandered outside the village alone and he had to take care of his food. But Naruto, he was still a beginner, since Hinata was often sent on a mission and Naruto had to take care of the kids' meal. So he decided to learn some cooking skills from his wife to keep the kids' nutrition healthy.

Anyway, back to the fathers..

"Where is everyone?" Naruto asked as the backyard was empty, leaving only him and Sasuke.

"And why the anbus are here?" Sasuke looked around.

"We're told to keep an eyes on you both by Hinata-sama and Sakura-san.." one of the anbu answered.

"We're concerned about the huge amount of chakra, released on your backyard.."

"Please refrain yourselves from sparring against each other with dangerous moves in the village.."

The anbus were well aware of the damages caused by the two heroes when they fought against each other.

* * *

"That's mean, Hinata, Sakura-chan.." Naruto and Sasuke entered the dining room in Naruto's home, since they all moved to Uzumaki's house.

"Papa is an idiot! How can you feed me such dangerous food!" Sarada pouted.

"But, Sarada.. it's edible.." Sasuke sadly explained.

"Dad! You were so cool! You were cooking like bam! Foosh! And Bam!" Boruto ran and jumped onto his father's arms.

"Really? Then shall we eat dad's ultimate steak-burger?" Naruto excitedly asked.

"No thanks.." Boruto jumped off again and joined his mother on the dining table.

"You're all just too cold.." Naruto sniffled.

"Anyway, come and join us, the food will get cold.." Hinata chuckled.

"Mommy and auntie Sakura prepared the food together!" Himawari exclaimed.

"It's good to eat after a long hard battle, isn't it?" Sakura smiled.

Naruto and Sasuke stared at each other, and smiled. They seated themselves close to their family. After the dinner, Kakashi came over as a santa clause, distributing the presents for the kids, and joined the family in the living room. Sakura and Hinata told him about the cooking battle and laughed a lot about it. It was a warm christmas spent with the family and those who was close and dear to them.

"Though you two have to clean after the mess, EARLY, TOMORROW.." Sakura smiled, a smile which brought horrors to Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hinata wants to cuddle with me on christmas morning-ttebayo!"

"We did bothered them, so you'll have to clean up, Naruto-kun.." Hinata smiled.

"But.. But.. tonight, didn't you have a christmas present for me?" Naruto pleaded.

"It can wait for the next night.." Hinata smiled.

"So, I want it clean and neat the first thing I wake up, is that clear?" Sakura asked, with a demanding tone.

"Yes, mam..." the two fathers sadly nodded.

* * *

Hello everyone, I'm really sorry for being absent for some days, perhaps a week has passed? Anyway, I was on my vacation tour, so I don't have my laptop with me, and since I was on a tour, every time I got back to the hotel, it felt like my soul left me and I just went straight to bed after the shower. Thank you for the increasing followers and favourites though, and also the reviews. I've checked all of the reviews, and it gave some inspirations for the next chapter, thankies ;*

Anyway, the chapter for the ultimate diet, yeah, I did get inspired by Rock Lee Springtime of Youth, sorry for not mentioning anything. And again, for the occasionally grammatical mistakes, I hope you'd overlook it, since I'm a bit clumsy and english is not my first language. But I'll still do my best not to keep repeating the mistakes, thanks for reminding me.

And I also want to wish you all a very merry christmas! Have a joyful holiday and keep looking forward to my stories. Have a great day :*


	11. Love is in the air

**1\. Uncle Kiba**

"Oii! Hinataa...Borutoo..."

Hinata and Boruto who were waking home after shopping turned to the familiar voice.

"Kiba-kun.." Hinata smiled.

"Uncle Kiba!" Boruto jumped and landed a kick on Kiba, though the dog owner managed to dodge the attack.

"Boruto!" Hinata sighed.

"The next time we meet, I'd definitely kick uncle Kiba!" Boruto grinned.

"We'll se about that, kiddo.." Kiba chuckled.

"I'm sorry, Kiba-kun.. I wonder why he always do that whenever he sees you.." Hinata apologised.

"I think I know why.." Kiba chuckled.

Back to the days when the kids hadn't been born, and nobody's been married yet. Naruto and Hinata had bee going out for 3 months, and they were at their most lovey-dovey stage which Kiba found really irritating. That time, Naruto, Sai, Hinata, and Kiba were just back from a 4-men cell mission and Kiba could swear how he wanted to hurry finishing the mission upon being present at the date-like-mission for Naruto and Hinata. He was at his limit as they had arrived back to the village when Naruto fangirls welcomed their idol.

Surrounded by the fangirls, Naruto turned to Hinata, feeling bad, but the lovely girl just smiled saying it was okay, since it was a sign how everyone in the village now had stopped resenting him, in fact, now they idolised him. It was Naruto's dream and Hinata forced herself not to be jealous.

"What kind of boyfriend would ditch his girlfriend for his fans?" Kiba sulked.

"He didn't ditch me, Kiba-kun.." Hinata forced a smile. "I'm happy that Naruto-kun now is admired and looked up by most of the people in the village.."

"What kind of a happy face is that?" Kiba protested. He suddenly felt an intense killing aura, slipping out a kunai, he turned around, and it was only the legendary hero who was surrounded by his fans, glaring at Kiba and Hinata with a don't-get-all-close-and-intimate-with-my-girlfriend-look.

Kiba made an evil grin, as an evil idea just popped out in his head. He placed his right arm around Hinata's shoulder, smiling at Naruto.

"What the..." Naruto escaped from his fans and ran to Kiba.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata was startled with Naruto appearing suddenly before her.

"Get your hands off her, Kiba!" Naruto scolded.

"Why? She's my team mate, isn't it fine?" Kiba chuckled as he was now patting Hinata's head.

"The hell's with that! I don't give a damn about team mates or not! Hinata is mine!" Naruto protested.

"Na.. Naruto-kun.." Hinata blushed.

"You do say so, but you keep ditching Hinata for your fans' sake.." Kiba said.

"That's..." Naruto paused as he knew Kiba was right. He actually didn't have even a little bit of interest surrounded by the girls he didn't even know, but Hinata kept saying it was the right thing to do as he was now loved by the people in the village.

Naruto grabbed Hinata's hand and pulled her into his side, "Whatever you say, I will never allow anyone touch Hinata other than me!"

* * *

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata called her boyfriend who was walking in front of her, holding her hands tight as they walked through the crowds. But Naruto didn't respond so Hinata kept quite, thinking he was probably angry. But why?

They reached Naruto's apartment and Naruto brought her in.

"You know.." Naruto turned to Hinata, "I was really mad.. When Toneri took you away, when he touched you, I thought I felt that because I knew he was a bad guy and I was also afraid that you would be taken away from me.."

"But today, seeing Kiba touched you, I felt that same anger.." Naruto continued. "I might turn selfish and greedy.. I want to keep you for myself.." Naruto looked down. "Hinata.. you'll probably stop liking me.."

"No.." Hinata cupped Naruto's face, staring at his blue eyes, "Actually.. I felt the same about the girls who surrounded you, I don't like it.. I kept thinking one of those girls might take you away, but I didn't have the right to stop you from having admirers, it's Naruto-kun's dream to be acknowledge by everyone, and I kept telling myself that I should support your dream.."

Hinata paused as Naruto pressed his lips against her, it was a long passionate kiss, unlike their first kiss on the moon. Hinata grew weak with his kiss as she fell on her knees.

"Then Hinata shouldn't hold herself back anymore.." Naruto leaned closer, "Tell me if there's something you dislike, if you're jealous then pull me closer to your side, so I can hold you and kiss you, to remind you that I'm yours.."

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata blushed.

"And I won't be holding back either.." Naruto smiled and kissed her again.

* * *

Though the couple began to be more open about their feelings, Kiba learnt a new hobby to relieve his stress.

As he accidentally met the couple, he ran to Hinata's side to give her a brotherly hug, "KIBA! DON'T GET ALL TOUCHY WITH HINATA-TTEBAYO!"

Then the next few days, he was braiding Hinata's hair, "DON'T FREELY TOUCH HINATA'S HAIR-TTEBAYO!"

Kiba continued his hobby even after the couple was married and Boruto was born. He kept purposely make the blonde father jealous.

"Boruto! Let's take mom away from the stinky dog master-ttebayo!"

"Let's go-ttebasa!"

And with Naruto's instructions Boruto managed to land a kick on Kiba's stomach, and it ended becoming a habit for the blonde boy. Even until now, Kiba swore Boruto never knew the reason why he instinctively attacked Kiba every time they met. The boy was actually brainwashed by the possessive father.

* * *

**2\. True happiness**

Back to the days where Naruto and Hinata were still newlyweds..

"She's not pregnant, okay.." Sakura sighed, looking the idiot team mate who was worried for nothing and his embarrassed wife beside him. "Or.. she's not pregnant yet.."

"But Sakura-chan, she threw up this morning!" Naruto said.

"That's because I ate too much ramen last night, Naruto-kun.." Hinata blushed.

"Besides, throwing up once doesn't mean you're pregnant, she's still having her usual period and you should try using a pregnancy test first before you came to me, idiot!" Sakura complained.

"I was panic, when she threw up I immediately though that she's pregnant-ttebayo.." Naruto explained.

"Then, does it mean you two have been leading a great night course?" Sakura grinned, elbowing the flustered Hinata.

"Of course we have-ttebayo! We ate dinner together, and watch TV together, and cuddles before we sleep.." Naruto grinned happily.

"That's not the kind of night course I'm talking about, idiot!" Sakura smacked the blonde's head. "But still, I really envy you two.."

"Sasuke-kun hasn't returned, has he?" Hinata asked, feeling bad for showing their happiness in front of Sakura who had been longing for the man she has always loved.

"That idiot! I'll make sure to drag him back here, Sakura-chan!" Naruto got up.

"Don't bother.." Sakura smiled. "This time, he left to find peace in his heart with a promise to return.. I'll just have to keep holding onto that promise.."

"Sakura-chan.."

* * *

A few days later, Hinata and Sakura were out to have dessert together, where on their way, they met..

"Sasuke-kun!"

"And Naruto-kun?"

"Hey girls.. I met this gloomy wanderer on my way home after a mission.." Naruto smacked Sasuke's back. "I swear I didn't drag him here, though.."

"I'm here to get more supplies.." Sasuke turned away, avoiding Sakura's teary eyes, upon seeing the man she had been longing.

Hinata turned to Sakura who made a disappointing face, and Naruto who glared at his friend.

"Sasuke-kun! Can I have a word!" Hinata stepped forward to Sasuke.

"Hinata?" Sasuke was startled.

"Come here!" Hinata grabbed Sasuke's cape and pulled him away.

"Wait.. Hinata.. why are you pulling Sasuke with you.." Naruto sniffled. "Didn't you miss me-ttebayo?"

* * *

"Sasuke-kun!" Hinata stared at him, angrily. "You didn't show yourself in Naruto and my wedding!"

"I was.."

"And you left Sakura-chan alone, do you know how miserable she was waiting for your return? She could only hold onto your promise and suffering the loneliness waiting for you without any word from you, and now that you've come back, can't you show her how you miss her too? Relieve her from being insecure?" It was a rare sight for the gentle and quite Hinata to get so worked up and talk a lot.

"Sakura knows how my journey is important for me, and I do know for sure that this is none of your business to begin with.." Sasuke coldly replied.

"It does concern me when my friend is in trouble!" Hinata said. "Sakura-chan has been supporting my feelings for Naruto-kun and I want to do the same for her! And I do want to do the same for you, since you are Naruto-kun's precious friend.."

"Sakura doesn't need to wait for me to begin with, why would she wait for someone who once tried to kill her, and leave her behind with a meaningless promise? She should find a better guy.." Sasuke turned around, walking away from Hinata.

"Did you avoid her on purpose?" Hinata asked. "You wanted Sakura-chan to find a better guy?"

Hinata then ran to Sasuke again, standing before him and blocked his path, "Girls don't change their heart easily, and I do think boys do the same.. When you love someone, you don't just move to another person, you fight for that person's heart with all you got, even if that person doesn't care about you at all.."

"How foolish.." Sasuke sighed.

"The foolish one is Sasuke-kun! If you're feeling guilty about what you've done, then make it up to her properly, admit your feelings for Sakura-chan, tell her how much you care and love her, that's Sakura-chan's true happiness.." Hinata said.

Sasuke stayed silent, he did make a promise to return to Sakura, but when he thought about it again, he had done many cruel things to her, he had hurt her so many times, and he always thought that a worthless man like him wouldn't suit a wonderful woman like Sakura. He didn't deserve a happy future with Sakura. He purposely avoided her, leaving her without a word ever, and hoping by the time he came back, she had found another man, better than him, a man that she deserved.

_When you love someone, you don't just move to another person, you fight for that person's heart with all you got, even if that person doesn't care about you at all.._

Sakura had loved him since they were little and her feelings never changed. Even if Naruto who was chasing her had become a hero, a great ninja, she still kept her feelings for Sasuke, who walked further into the darkness. She and Naruto had been chasing after him, rescuing him from the dark, and Sakura filled his dark heart with her love.

"Hinata.." Sasuke sighed in his smile, "I never recalled you being so talkative.. Was it usuratonkanci's influence?"

"No.." Hinata blushed, "I just spoke unconsciously, but I do think it opened your eyes, Sasuke-kun.."

"Hinaattaaa!" Naruto grabbed Hinata away from Sasuke, "What did you two talk about-ttebayo?!" he stared at Sasuke with suspiciously.

Sasuke chuckled seeing how possessive the dense and carefree Naruto could be once he fell in love, reminding him that what Naruto had for Sakura was never a love, but a competitive desire against Sasuke since Sakura had always had her heart for Sasuke.

"Do you have time?" Sasuke turned to Sakura.

"I do!" Sakura immediately answered.

"Then, do you want to.. grab a lunch?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, sure! Let's all grab a lunch-ttebayo!" Naruto happily suggested which was responded with a glare from Sasuke and a hopeless sigh by Hinata.

"Naruto-kun, we should leave them be.." Hinata whispered to her husnband's ears. "And I do miss you a lot, since you've been away for 2 days.."

Naruto blushed, but he grinned happily and carried her in his arms, and disappeared.

* * *

"How have you been, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura opened a conversation after they stayed silent in their own thoughts for almost half an hour.

"The same as usual.." Sasuke answered. "And how are you?"

"I'm good.. Been a bit busy with work though.." Sakura smiled, though she did that to herself to distract her from her loneliness.

"Sakura.. The promise I made back then.." Sasuke stared at her beautiful green eyes, "I might leave the village again, leaving you all alone, if you still want to wait for me, you'll eventually get tired of it.."

"I won't!" Sakura interrupted. "Did you forget? I've spent my 3 years chasing after you without ever seeing you, so why can't I spend another years waiting for you, and it'll be easier since I know that this journey is not for another revenge.."

"Why did you care for me that much?" Sasuke asked. "What did I ever do to you, that make you care for me?"

Sakura smiled, "I don't know.. Perhaps, like Hinata.. it began with an admiration, Sasuke-kun was born with talents as a ninja while I was born weak and bullied. Your achievements made me want to become like you, and somehow, it grew into love.."

"Even though I hurt you countless times?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura nodded, "It's funny how I can't bring myself to stop this feeling for Sasuke-kun.."

"Anyway! Sasuke-kun should focus on your journey! I will patiently wait here for you! And please remember that my feelings will never change.." Sakura stopped talking as Sasuke's face is getting closer to her. She shut her eyes but he poked on her forehead again, "Sa.. Sasuke-kun!" even though she was hoping for a kiss, perhaps it was too much? But her eyes widened as she felt Sasuke's lips was pressed against hers.

"Thanks, Sakura.." Sasuke smiled.

* * *

"By the way, how did you convince Sasuke-kun to come back to the village?" Hinata asked as the newlyweds were snuggling with each other after they were finished filling up the love from 2 days of being separated. *you know what they just did*

"I saw him on my home and we stopped to chat for a while, actually, I force him to treat me something since he ditch me at our wedding.." Naruto chuckled, "And I told him how popular Sakura-chan was at the hospital and suddenly he planned on going back here, to 'get some supplies'.."

* * *

**3\. Thank you for being born**

"Why is mommy crying and smiling at the same time in this picture?" Himawari asked, showing a picture of Hinata crying with a smile, holding Boruto who had just been born.

"Oh.. That's what we call tears of joy.." Hinata smiled.

"Mommy is happy and relieved that Boruto was born safely, so happy that she cried-ttebayo.." Naruto who was laying on Hinata's lap added. "Mommy went through so much troubles when you two were still in her belly.."

"But mommy is also happy to keep you close in here.." Hinata smiled, patting her already-flat stomach.

"What kind of troubles, mom?" Boruto asked, looking worried.

"A lot, she can't eat well, feeling sick for most of times, her mood swings a lot, and she can't sleep well.." Naruto explained.

"But daddy tried his best to take care of me.." Hinata smiled, staring at her husband.

Naruto did take care of her during her pregnancy times. Hinata threw up most of the time she saw food, and Naruto kept accompanying her finishing her food. He woke up every time Hinata woke up early to throw up, to stay beside her and gave her gentle taps on her back. He kept up to most of her complains and whines, which was really a rare sight since Hinata was never a demanding types, but due to her mood swings, she unconsciously became one. Naruto kept his eyes open, waiting for his wife to fall asleep since she couldn't get comfortable. He patiently stayed up until he was sure that his wife fell asleep, and he woke up every time he noticed Hinata was feeling uncomfortable.

"So.. despite the troubles, I was still happy during those hard times.." Hinata smiled. "Though daddy might find it a harder times than me.."

"No, no.. I was too excited that I'm gonna be a father, but seeing you suffered, I feel bad that I couldn't share the pain.." Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, face snuggling against her flat belly.

"We want to hug mommy too!" Himawari pulled Boruto's hand and jumped on the couch to embrace their mother. Boruto hesitated at first, but he went along with it, knowing how his mother liked being hugged.

"Thank your for giving birth to us, mommy.." Himawari kissed her mother's cheek. "And thank you for helping mommy, daddy.." Himawari moved to her father and laid her head on Hinata's laps too, snuggling against her father's chest.

"Thank you, mom.. for enduring the pain.." Boruto shyly said.

Naruto got up and kissed Hinata's lips, "Thank you Hinata.. for giving me a warm family.."

"Happy birthday, once again.."

"Happy birthday mommy!"

"Happy birthday, mom.."

The three hugged their most loved woman, as they wished another happy birthday to her.

As the fireplace kept the room warm and the sweet scent of cakes that were being eaten, the family celebrated one of the important days in their life, a day where Hinata was born, an important day for Naruto as it was a birthday of the woman he loves the most, an important day for the kids as it was the birthday of their mother who gave birth to them, and raised them with lots of love. And an important day for Hinata, for being born into this world, and letting her fall in love, experience the joy of a mutual love, and starting a happy warm family with the man she has always loved, and to be able to give birth to these wonderful kids.

Happy birthday Hinata


	12. Bonds

**1\. Ku-chan loves Hima**

"Yoo, Naruto.. how's the kids?" Bee asked as he was visiting the village.

"They're doing fine.. They're supposed to come here for lunch, wanna see them?" Naruto asked.

"F'course, I gotta show'em my new song.." Bee chuckled.

"Bee-sama.. please don't.." Karui sighed.

"Daddy!" Himawara was the first to arrived, alongside with Boruto and Konohamaru.

"Hey kids.." Naruto welcomed them with an open arms. But only Himawari who jumped to his chest, giving her brother her ultimate puppy eyes, her brother gave in and joined his sister.

"This guy is uncle Bee.. He's daddy's friend.." Naruto introduced Bee. "He's from Kumogakure, like aunt Karui.."

"Daddy has a lot of friends, nee.." Himawari smiled. "Hello, uncle Bee.." she bowed slightly, greeting Bee, a politeness she got from her mother.

"Nice to meet yah.." Boruto on the other hand, got the informality from his father.

Bee smiled and waved to kids, a bit touched to see how Naruto managed to find his happiness and built a loving family with these adorable kids.

"Uncle Bee also has a talking pet, you know.." Naruto said. "He's friends with Kurama.."

"Ku-chan has a friend too?"

"Ku-chan?!" Karui raised her brows. The nine tailed fox? Ku-chan?!

"That's right, how's the foxy?" Bee asked. "Gyuki would like to see him.."

"Sure, we should move outside.." Naruto grinned.

* * *

Bee and Naruto released their 'talking pets' and Himawari immediately jumped to Kurama, welcoming him and trying to give the giant fox a hug.

"I see you've become a baby sitter now, Kurama.." Gyuuki chuckled.

Boruto immediately hid himself behind his father, afraid of the giant octopus who suddenly appeared before him. Actually he was also a bit scared of Kurama, everytime Himawari played with Kurama, Boruto only sat and watched over his sister. Even during the tooth-fairy incident, Boruto was actually scared, but he was too embarrassed to admit that he was scared by a merely 'tooth-fairy'.

Unlike his brother, Himawari stared at Gyuuki with sparkling eyes, "Uwahh an octopus! Octopus-san, are you Ku-chan's friend?" Himawari asked, bouncing on Kurama's shoulder happily.

"Wait.. she's not scared of me?" Gyuuki asked, the proper reaction was supposedly like the little boy hiding behind Naruto.

"She'll like you.." Kurama chuckled. "Himawari.. wanna play with the octopus?"

"I want I want!" Himawari nodded excitedly.

"Wait Kurama! I'm not good with kids!" Gyuuki stepped back.

"Nah, you're getting better before you know it.." Kurama took Himawari carefully and placed her onto Gyuuki.

"Uwahh! Octopus-san, octopus-san, do you have a name?" Himawari asked.

"I'm called Gyuuki.." Gyuuki carefully answered, trying not to move around to keep the little girl from falling over.

"Gyuu-chan! Nice to meet you!" Himawari smiled and placed a kiss on him.

"WAIT HIMAWARI!" Naruto and Kurama yelled.

"You can't kiss him!" Kurama protested, "You barely know him, how can a girl kiss someone she barely knows.."

"Kurama is right-ttebayo! You can only kiss mommy, daddy, and Boruto!" Naruto added.

"And your Ku-chan!" Kurama added again.

"Wait, Kurama, you're jealous?" Gyuuki chuckled.

"Who.. who's jealous! Give her back to me!" Kurama demanded.

"No, no.. Little Hima still wants to play with Gyu-chan, right? Bee also teased the giant fox.

"Gyuuki! Didn't you hate children?!" Kurama asked.

"If they're this adorable, I can't hate them.." Gyuuki smirked.

"Give her back before I turn you into one of those octopus ball!" Kurama yelled.

* * *

**2\. I'm proud of you**

Naruto woke up to a wide empty field, all he could see was the green grass moving along the wind, and the bright blue sky.

"Oi, Naruto!"

There was that familiar voice calling for his name, the voice which used to scold him off, yet was also used to give him assurance. The voice which laughed along their jokes and stupidity, yet was also used to teach him lots of important things.

"Ero-sennin?!" Naruto turned around.

"Yah.. how have you grown.. I bet you're taller that that Sasuke-kid now?" the white haired old man came to him.

"Ero-sennin, how did you.."

"I thought I should see you, catching up things.." Jiraiya grinned as he ruffled his grown-up student's head. "Let's hear everything.."

Naruto was still confused, how he could see Jiraiya who was supposed to be dead already. But he was also grateful for whatever the reason that brought him to meet his late master. They seated themselves on the grass field as Naruto told him everything, during his fight with Pain, of course, mentioning how his wife protected him with her life, and how Pain who was actually Nagato stopped his invasion and returned the souls that had lost due to his attack. And about Sasuke and Itachi, how Sasuke killed Danzo and once tried to destroy Konoha too but fortunately stopped, his meeting and guidance from Bee, and the sinobi war, how the 5 countries decided to join forces, Obito and Madara with their plans to destroy the shinobi wolrd, how Neji died protecting him and a help from Hinata again, Sasuke's returning, through the end until they had won the war.

"You've done well, Naruto.." Jiraiya smiled, though he did watch over him, but hearing everything from his student was entirely different. "Your parents must've been proud especially Minato, since he was able to fight alongside with you.."

"Yeah, that was an unforgettable memory.." Naruto smiled.

"And I could see you happy with your family.." Jiraiya chuckled. "I wish I were there when you first fell in love with that Hyuuga girl.."

"Ero-sennin would've made the worst love advice!" Naruto suspiciously stared at his master.

"Hey! I was known as the legendary writer of that love novel series! Even Kakashi was addicted with my novels!" Jiraiya protested.

"Ero-sennin only knows how to flirt with girls in pub!"

"Don't underestimate me, boy.." Jiraiya glared at his blonde student who is now a father. "And how are the kids? Hope they take after their mother.."

"What's that supposed to mean-ttebayo!" Naruto sulked, but he smiled again, excitedly thinking of the kids as he told his master, "Boruto is a splitting image of me, a blonde kid who's all hyper and cheerful, he's friends with Sasuke's daughter Sarada-chan, and Shikamaru's kid, Sai's kid, and Chouji's. Oh, and there's this new ino-shika-chou generation now. Anyway, Boruto is pretty good with chakra control like Hinata, he's mastered all the basic ninjutsu in the academy, though he can be a bit troublemaker since I was too busy to play with him sometimes.."

"And Himawari takes after Hinata a lot, she's sweet and cute, and pretty too, I bet the guys in the academy adored her.. But she's not really good with chakra control so Hinata often trains Hima herself. And you know, Hima is pretty close with Kurama, she calls him 'daddy's taking pet'.." Naruto continued. "But the kids rarely listen to me, they only listen to Hinata, unfair, isn't it?"

Jiraiya smiled, he could sometimes interact with the youngest daughter, Himawari who had the special ability to see spirits. He could see how adorable the little girl was, and he could see how warm Naruto's family is, how happy Naruto is, with his loving wife and kids.

"I'm really glad I can talk to you again, ero-senin!" Naruto grinned.

"Me too, kid.." Jiraiya also smiled.

"I've also become the seventh hokage.." Naruto bragged. "And I can go into pubs with you, or simply go out drinking.. I can treat you to Ichiraku's or Yakiniku Q if you want!"

"You know I can no longer do that, Naruto.." Jiraiya chuckled. "But I am proud, that you've achieved all your dreams.. I was by your side, watching you working hard to catch up all your dreams. Nothing makes me happier than seeing how happy you are right now.."

"Thanks Ero-sennin!" Naruto held back his tears. "You've been there for me, teaching me to right path, teaching me to be stronger.."

"Naruto.." Jiraiya patted his head. "It is you, who realise my dream.. my dream of a peaceful world.."

"Thank you, Naruto.."

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, looking around with a blurry vision. He wiped his eyes, and it was the tears that blurred his vision. He got up, seated himself, looking at his sleeping wife.

_Yeah.. I'm really happy right now, Ero-sennin.. I have family waiting for me at home, every night.._

"Hm?" Hinata mumbled as she could feel the warm arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her closer to Naruto's embrace.

As Hinata went back to sleep, Naruto burried his face to Hinata's hair, enjoying her scent to reassure himself of her presence. "Hey.."

"Hm?" Again Hinata woke up, but this time she turned around, facing her husband.

"Let's go visit ero-sennin's grave tomorrow.." Naruto said.

"Okay.. We'll have a picnic for lunch, then?" Hinata sleepily smiled.

"Sure.." Naruto smiled, feeling bad for waking up his wife. He kissed her lips, whispering another good night and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Dad! This is grandpa Jiraiya's grave, right?" Boruto ran to a tree with offerings and grave stone on the grass.

"Boruto.. slow down.." Hinata said, worried about her son running around in the forrest.

"Please teach me rasengan-ttebasa!" Boruto prayed.

"Please teach me kage bunshin, and henge jutsu, and other jutsu too!" Himawari joined her brother.

Naruto and Hinata laughed at the kid's wishes. After all they were told that their grandpa Jiraiya, was the one who taught their father most of his jutsu.

Hinata got up, decided to join the kids too, "Please continue to look after Naruto-kun.."

"Look after all of us, ero-senin.." Naruto smiled, walking towards his family.

Himawari looked up, seeing Jiraiya was sitting on the tree branch, she smiled and pulled her father's sleeve, but stopped as Jiraiya put his index finger on his lips, indicating her to keep it by herself. And the girl nodded with a smile, as she could see how happy Jiraiya seeing the family.

* * *

**3\. Dad's dream **

Boruto was out shopping with Hinata and Himawari, wanting to help his mother carrying the shopping bags, but he ended up getting separated from them before they started shopping. The market was unusually crowded due to sales week, most of the shops had their products on discounts and it was a heaven for the housewives, including his mother.

Apparently, Sakura was thinking the same, as she went there with Sarada and Sasuke. You could see how Sasuke who was used to live alone in an empty forrest with a quite environment was taken aback but the crowded. He was immediately separated from his wife and daughter and, as he was walking around through the crowd, hoping to find them, he found Boruto instead.

Boruto flinched as he met the scary uncle Sasuke, who often glared at him.

"U.. Uncle Sasuke.." he greeted.

Of course, upon seeing the boy who exchanged his muffler with the muffler that his princess made, Sasuke couldn't help but made 'that' scary face Boruto often saw. Who did that brat think he was, exchanging a muffler made by his mommy with a muffler Sarada made by herself by staying up late?

"I.. gotta go find my mom.." Boruto quickly excused himself as he could feel the killing intent towards himself.

"You got separated, huh?" Sasuke chuckled, a bit happy seeing the boy was having a hard time.

Boruto nodded. "Uncle Sasuke, what are you doing alone?"

Sasuke suddenly realised that he was too.. separated from Sakura and Sarada.. Seeing the crowd, it'd faster if he could use something like byakugan to find them, which Hinata was probably using one to find Boruto, and perhaps she could use it too, to find Sakura and Sarada.

"Let me help you find your mom.." Sasuke said which brought shivers to Boruto.

"No, no.. I can go find them myself, Uncle Sasuke must be in hurry, right?" Boruto quickly declined.

"Brat, didn't that dobekage teach you manners to accept someone's kindness?" Sasuke asked.

Though Sasuke said that, Boruto really couldn't feel any kindness at all from that man. But seeing Sasuke offer was more like a force, so the younger one nodded his head.

* * *

"Is uncle Sasuke shopping alone?" Boruto opened a conversation as the never-silent-side of his couldn't stand this cold-silent atmosphere, though he regretted ever starting a conversation with this scary uncle.

"I was with Sakura and Sarada too.." Sasuke answered.

"You got separated too?"

"I was looking at something and they disappeared suddenly.."

"That was called separated-ttebasa.."

"..."

"Sarada must be happy since you stay in the village quite a while this time.." Boruto smiled.

Seeing the innocent smile, Sasuke couldn't help but raised a smile too, "Yes, she is.."

"Must be nice, nee.. having her father stay with her all the time.." Boruto looked up, eyes gazing on the seventh hokage monument.

"Your dad's busy?" Sasuke asked.

Boruto nodded, "He works hard to find a spare time for christmas and mom's birthday.. So after that, he continued spending most of his time in that building.." Boruto pointed out the big red building with 'fire' marks.

"At least he made it for christmas and Hinata's birthday.." Sasuke chuckled, imagining the spinning head his friend had in that office right now.

"Yeah, but.. why did he have to be a hokage anyway?" Boruto sulked.

"Hasn't it always been his dream?" Sasuke asked, reminiscing the little blonde boy who always shouted his dream out loud.

"Yeah, but he did that to be recognised by the people, now without being a hokage, everyone idolised him for being a hero, isn't that enough?!"

"His dream is to be a hokage and get recognised by the everyone.. I think by being a hokage, he wants to be the one protecting the village, like your grandfather.." Sasuke explained. "You know, my father was a clan head, like your mom, he rarely had time for me, I understand your feelings a little since being a clan head can't compare to your father's duties, but I can understand his absence in the house too.."

"But you won't have to share your father with the rest of the kids in the village!"

"Yeah, I guess.." Sasuke sighed with a smile.

* * *

Boruto kept walking with Sasuke when he suddenly encountered a boy who was thrown out from a shop. The boy had a blonde hair, similar to his.

"I'm just looking at the mask-ttebayo!" the boy protested the harsh treatment.

"How filthy! There! I gave you the mask, don't come near my shop!" the shopkeeper threw the mask to that little boy.

Everyone around him stared at the little boy with cold eyes, resenting him. The boy held back his tears and ran away from the crowd. Boruto was confused, as the little boy resembled his father during his childhood. Boruto took a step forward and suddenly he was in a room, hearing some soft sobs from a little boy. Boruto walked to the boy, intending to tap his shoulder, but it went through the boy. He confusedly looked around, trying to find Sasuke but that man was nowhere to be found. As he looked around, he could see the 'no ramen no life' poster that was also hung in Boruto's living room.

"Naruto!"

Boruto was startled with that shout, it was uncle Iruka who looked younger, scolding off the little boy who was on the hokage monument, painted them with red paintings, just like Boruto did a few weeks ago. Suddenly Boruto was also on a ladder, seeing the little boy was now forced to clean the paints.

"You can't go home until you finished cleaning!" Iruka said.

"It's not like anyone's expecting me at home-ttebayo.." the little boy replied.

Suddenly Boruto could see the little boy was thrown and hit the tree.

"Ah..."

he turned to the soft gasp, it was from a little girl with lavender eyes just like his mother, no.. it was his mother!

"What hokage? You can't even use a jutsu!" the kids who hit the little boy laughed at him.

"Hinata-sama!" A man from the Hyuuga clan came to pull Hinata away, "Don't associate yourself with that monster!"

"But.. Kou!" the little girl tried to release herself, but the man was too strong and she was forced to leave the boy who saved her, who was laying on the snow.

"Oiii! It's time to go home.." suddenly Boruto was in the park, seeing the little boy was sitting on a swing, where the other kids were fetched by their mothers, whispering to their children not to play with the poor little boy.

"Dad.." Boruto tried to call the little boy who was actually his father.

* * *

"Hm?"

Boruto opened his eyes with tears gathering in the corner of his blue eyes. He woke up to his father's back, "Dad?!"

"Hey there.." Naruto smiled.

"Nii-chan's waking up!" Himawari greeted her brother.

"Why am I.." Boruto was confused, what just happened?

"I found you carried on Sasuke-kun's back.." Hinata smiled. "And we met dad who's running away from his duties.."

"I was going back after I take Boruto home, Hinata.." Naruto explained again to his teasing wife. "And how did you get on Sasuke's back, anyway?" Although Naruto was pretty sure how Sasuke usually glared at Boruto due to his jealousy of Sarada.

"He put me on a genjutsu.." Boruto sulked.

Hinata actually knew, and Sasuke apologised for doing so, but he explained how he wanted to show something to Boruto. Though he asked her to tell Naruto that he did it for a payback.

"It's just a light genjutsu, and.. I think you saw something important, didn't you?" Hinata smiled.

Boruto nodded as he squeezed the hokage's cape. "Sorry dad.."

"Huh?" Naruto didn't get it clear as his son was mumbling.

"Nothing.. just do your work properly, dad!" Boruto grinned. "I can walk home with mom, go back to your duties!" Boruto jumped off his father.

"Wait.. Can't I walk you home?" Naruto pleaded.

"No, no! Dad, you have to do your job properly, Konoha needs you-ttebasa!" Boruto smiled.

"The only one who needs me now is Shikamaru and that mountains of papers-ttebayo..." Naruto sobbed.

"You have to fulfil your dream, after all.." Boruto walked to his mom and took her hand. "I'll protect mom when you're gone!"

"Ara.. how sweet of you.." Hinata smiled. "Okay, let's go home and we'll sleep together for tonight!"

"Horayy! Sleeping with mommy and nii-chan!" Himawari bounced around.

"Wait... I want to sleep too-ttebayo.." Naruto sobbed, but someone suddenly grabbed him, and it was Shikamaru.

"Yeah, you'll sleep after those files are checked.." Shikamaru sighed, capturing the runaway hokage.

"Work hard, daddy!"

"Be the best hokage ever-ttebasa!"

"You're all just.. too harsh-ttebayo.."


	13. Winter in Konoha

**1\. Sarada's snowman**

Sarada frowned, staring at her so called snowman, which didn't have the round shape and, the small tree branch which was used for its hand didn't stick in at all. She sighed as she saw her friends, Inojin, getting all the artistic hands from his father, made his snowman exhibition exclusively for Himawari. Chouchou was making dango from the snow, commenting how she wanted to try eating those with syrups. Shikadai was too lazy to do anything as usual, and we had Boruto who was making a snowman with spiky hair (as you've seen a lot in Naruto the Last movie).

"What's wrong four eyes?" Boruto, realising the gazing from Sarada, turned to the girl.

"Nothing!" Sarada immediately responded.

"What is that? That's not even a snowman!" Boruto laughed as he noticed Sarada's snowman. But seeing the Sarada's sad and embarrassed face, the blonde boy immediately felt guilty. "Should I help you make one?"

Sarada didn't give a respond, but he knew her well enough that she wanted him to, they had been friends since they were born after all. With Boruto's help, they made the same snowman as Boruto did, a spiky hair small snowman. The kids brought home their own snowman, except for Shikadai who spent the day lazing around, and Chouchou who brought home her dango snow, and Himawari who didn't get to make any, as Inojin made a lot for her.

Sarada brought home the snowman she made with Boruto happily, she wanted to place them in the front door, but she was afraid that it might get crushed, so she brought the snowman in. But she was startled when the snowman started to melt in the living room, so she ran to move it to the backyard. She was going to take a bath when she noticed there were wild cats eyeing on the snowman, she immediately ran to the backyard, saving the snowman before it got crushed by the cat.

"Mama.." Sarada ran to the kitchen, asking for her mother's help.

Sakura, looking the anxious face of her daughter and the snowman she kept moving around, smiled, opening the fridge, "You can put in here, but don't forget about it, okay?"

Sarada formed a wide happy smile, she nodded furiously and placed the snowman in the fridge, safe and sound..

* * *

Sasuke got home pretty late as he was dragged by the hokage to, first, getting treated for a ramen at Ichiraku's, but then, he was dragged to the hokage office to finish off Naruto's paper works with Shikamaru. With his smart head and Shikamaru's, it made a great help for the hokage, at least he didn't have to spend the night doing the paperworks.

"Welcome home.." Sakura yawned, coming out from the bedroom.

"I'm home.." Sasuke smiled at his sleepy wife, she was always cute when she was sleepy. Placing a kiss on her forehead, he told her to go back to sleep.

Sasuke opened the fridge to get a can of beer, he was startled to find a snowman in that fridge, blocking his beer. But he smiled, thinking it was one of Sarada's cute self-made snowman, he took it out carefully and got his beer out.

* * *

"Mamaa!"

Sasuke and Sakura were awaken by the loud scream from Sarada. They ran out to the kitchen and found their daughter crying, and on the table there was some water and 2 tree branches.

"The snowman..." Sarada sobbed.

Sasuke froze, the snowman... he forgot to move it back into the fridge after he took it out to get his beer.

"Eventhough Boruto helped making it.." Sarada continued crying in Sakura's arms.

Boruto..?! That dobekage's son?! A bit of Sasuke's guiltiness was filled with joy that he destroyed the snowman of love that the blonde brat made for his princess. "Papa will make a new one for you.." Sasuke said, patting his princess's head.

"Nooo.. I want that snowmannn.." Sarada cried.

And that early morning Sasuke was seen visiting the dobekage's house, asking the dobekage's blonde brat to make the snowman again..

But Sarada was still mad at her father as she kept giving her father the silent treatment..

* * *

**2\. Chinese treats**

It was a peaceful winter morning in Konoha, it was quite a bright day for a winter morning as the sun could still light up the morning even though it was hidden among the clouds. The snow was falling lightly, as the street was filled up with snow due to last night's heavy snow and there were many snowmen built in front of the houses and in the backyards.

In the hokage's house, you could see the hokage was sparring with his son, while Himawari was still practicing with her kage bunshin with Kurama, and Hinata was preparing breakfast inside.

"Gotcha-ttebayo!" Naruto smacked his son's head lightly during the spar but it turned out to be a bunshin.

"Gotcha-ttebasa!" Boruto landed on his father's shoulder, but it turned out to be also a bunshin.

"It's far too early to beat me-ttebayo!" Naruto grabbed his son's back, laughing softly. Though he must admit that Boruto was doing better with his technique, which was quite similar to Naruto's. And he was blessed with a good chakra control that he inherited from his mother, so he had mastered all the basic jutsu that Naruto failed during Boruto's age.

Himawari on the other hand got a poor chakra control like her father, even though she spent training with Hinata and sometimes with Hanabi, she was still unable to make a proper bunshin, or henge jutsu.

"No, no.. you let out too much chakra.." Kurama was watching over her practice. "Geez.. you're just like your father.."

"What's that supposed to mean-ttebayo!" Naruto protested, as he walked over to them with Boruto on his shoulder.

"Daddy.." Himawari turned around, looking guilty for haven't been able to make a bunshin.

"Maybe we should practice henge jutsu first, it's easier than bunshin.." Kurama suggested.

"No! I want to practice bunshin! It's daddy's speciality!" Himawari exclaimed.

"Henge was also your dad's speciality, he used to do that a lot with Jiraiya, what's that called again? Oiroke.."

"Wahh! Kurama!" Naruto pinched one of Kurama's nine tails which brought the giant nine tailed fox whimpering in pain. "Don't bring it up in front of the kids, especially Hinata.." he whispered.

"Oh, that's oiroke no jutsu!" Boruto said.

"Boruto!"

"Oiroke no jutsu?" Himawari asked.

"Yeah, like this!" Boruto made a hand seal, "Oiroke no jutsu!" and the blonde boy transformed into a naked blonde girl with huge boobs, just like how Naruto's oiroke jutsu, though Boruto's version was cuter than his father's.

"Not bad.. he's doing better than you, Naruto.." Kurama praised.

"STOP THAT-TTEBAYO!" Naruto immediately smacked Boruto's head which stopped the kid's jutsu. Naruto then looked around, he let out a sigh of relief when he was sure Hinata wasn't around. "You really have to stop that-ttebayo!"

"Why? You used to battle it with Konohamaru-sensei-ttebasa!" Boruto asked. "Let's see what you'll say if after this!"

"Oiroke no jutsu! Mom's chinese dress version!" Boruto transformed into a young Hinata with a red tight chinese dress, which knocked off the hokage with a nosebleed.

"Ha! I've seen mom with this dress from aunt Ino!" Boruto proudly exclaimed. (Naruto shippuden ep 271)

"Boruto..."

Boruto flinched as he heard the soft calm chilling voice calling for his name. Even Kurama took Himawari close to his side.

"Mo.. Mom.." Boruto immediately transformed back to himself.

"What were you doing?" Hinata asked with a smile, a smile that brought chills to Boruto.

* * *

"Naruto-kun.."

". . ."

"Naruto-kun..."

". . ."

"I never knew about those cosplays.." Naruto sulked, hugging his knees in the corner of their bedroom.

"That's because you're on your way to meet Bee-san.." Hinata smiled.

"But nobody told me-ttebayo.."

"That's because everyone is also embarrassed about their role play to help Sakura-chan.." Hinata explained.

"Then those guys saw you with that outfit?"

"It can't be helped.."

"And I didn't get to see it?"

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata sighed at her sulking husband, "What can I do about that?"

Naruto turned to her, suddenly his sulky face turned into a grinning face. Hinata had a bad feeling about that perverted grin.

* * *

"What a nasty face.." Shikamaru commented on the humming hokage doing his job properly.

"Aren't you supposed to be glad that I've finished half of these papers before lunch?" Naruto asked, still with a happy face.

"I am.." Shikamaru nodded. Though he was sure that the hokage just had a really 'good night' with his wife that he had a really good mood at his work.

"I gotta finish this soon to be back early.." Naruto told himself out loud. "It's chinese treat for supper.."

* * *

**3\. Shikadai's morning**

Shikadai opened his eyes to the loud sound of his alarm, he sighed.. It was too cold to move out from the thick warm blanket, and it was too tiring, but the alarm was so loud.. Maybe he could sleep it off, but damn it was too loud. Perhaps he should get a new one that wouldn't make a single sound (then it won't be an alarm anymore).

"Shikadai!"

Shikadai flinched hearing the most effective alarm, his mother...

But still, it was too tiring to answer her, maybe he should just ignore her..

"Wake up!" Tenmari pulled the blanket away from Shikadai.

Shikadai sighed, why should he get up? To go to the academy? Why should he? To become a ninja? His father and the hokage used to be the 'dead last' students in the academy and now they became the most important people in the village. Why did he have to experience those troublesome things to become a ninja? Ahh.. thinking those complicated things was indeed troublesome..

"Shikadaiii!"

And getting another lectures from his mom would be troublesome too... So he decided to finally wake up, turning off his alarm and got changed, heading for breakfast. Shikamaru stared at his son, making a face he knew very well, it was a hereditary after all..

"What complicated things are you thinking today?" Shikamaru asked.

"I just though that I might get a new alarm.." Shikadai sighed.

"Is it broken?"

"No.. it keeps ringing and it's waking me up.."

"Then it's doing its job properly.." Shikamaru chuckled. "And buying a new one is troublesome.."

"You're right.." Shikadai agreed.

Shikamaru got up, helping his wife preparing their breakfast and Shikadai smiled seeing the sight he enjoyed every morning. Shikamaru was as busy as the hokage since he was the hokage's right hand, sometimes he got even busier than the hokage himself, so Shikadai rarely saw his parents being together like that. Even though he knew how demanding his mother was, he rarely saw her complaining about his father's absence, in fact, she supported him, giving him all the help he needed.

"Why did you take the most troublesome spot in the village dad?" Shikadai asked as they went out from the house.

"Troublesome, huh?" Shikamaru chuckled. "Well.. because I want to protect my king.."

"King?"

"Yeah.. the village, the people.." Shikamaru ruffled his son's head, "Your mother, and you.. I want to protect you all and make sure that you're happy.."

"Isn't that the hokage's job?"

"Yeah, but you know idiot our hokage is.." Shikamaru smiled, "And.. I want to help him, making sure to share the heavy burden together.."

"Even though it's troublesome?" Shikadai asked.

"Yeah.. But whenever I see the peaceful village, the happy faces of the people in here, I think it's worth it.." Shikamaru answered. "You might not get it, but you will.. once you decide what's your king.."

Shikadai nodded.

Actually, he too was proud of his father, standing by the hokage's side to protect the village. The village may referred the peace to the hokage's achievement, but Shikadai knew how hard his father also worked for that, and he was proud of him..

Perhaps, just perhaps..

If the little guy wouldn't find it troublesome.. And if it wasn't tiring..

Perhaps he wanted to become like his father..

A great ninja that protects the village..

* * *

Hi guys, I'm really sorry for the long waits, but I was really enjoying my holiday that I didn't have time to write the stories, really sorry for that. And I won't be able to update the stories as often as I used to since now, the holiday is over and I have my assignments waiting on my desk. But still, I'll do my best to update the chapters as soon as I can. Anyway, I'm really grateful for your reviews and encouragements, thank you so much-ttebayo! xp


	14. Happiness -edited

**I'm really sorry for the mistake before, I was in a hurry before I left for college and mistook the chapter.**

* * *

**1\. A happy smile**

"Sai.." Naruto called the pale looking man in front of him, after he handed a mission report to the blonde hokage. "You know.. you've been making a really nice smile recently.."

"A nice smile? Then it had been a bad smile before?" Sai asked.

"No, no.." Naruto quickly replied. "I meant, you know you used to make that annoying fake smile, even after you decided to change yourself, you still had those fake smile sometimes.."

"Ahhh.. It has become a habit after all.." Sai explained.

"Yeah.. but now, I think you've stopped faking a smile.." Naruto chuckled.

"Really?" Sai titled his head, he never realised what kind of smile he made, even in the past when he was used to faking a smile, before he met Naruto, he did fake a smile to settle everything. But he tried to learn being true to himself, but habits are hard to stop, especially when you are used to it since you're a child.

"It must be because you've experienced a true happiness.." Naruto smiled.

"True happiness?"

"Yeah.. I mean.. you've been all alone since you're a child, like me.." Naruto got up, looking put to the window, "We've got friends, we've made bonds.. But nothing beats a true love.."

"You're talking about Hinata-san, aren't you?" Sai chuckled.

"Yeah.." Naruto grinned, "And now, we've got ourselves a family, a loving wife, and loveable kids.. Sometimes I felt so happy that I'm afraid it was only a dream.."

"And when we wake up, they all might disappear.." Sai continued.

Naruto turned to his former teammate, "You feel like that too, huh?"

"Sometimes.. Nightmares are hard to be stopped.." Sai chuckled. "But Ino wakes up too, whenever I have those nightmares, assuring me in her arms, that it was only a dream, and 'this' is my reality.."

Sai rarely had those nightmares, but he used to, sometimes he had those nightmares, when he killed all his friends in the anbu roots, including the first guy he bonded with, the guy he called his brother, Shin. He saw his blood all over his pale hands, his friends in roots laying on the floor bathed by blood. He woke up with heavy breathings, sweating, trembling. And Ino woke up, the first time she noticed his nightmares was before they got married, when she spent the night at his apartment. But now, she knew what she had to do, pulling her husband into her arms, embracing his cold trembling body, panting his back, whispering that she was here by his side, and it was only a dream..

"Well, nightmares are nightmares.. and Ino's right.. 'This' is our reality.." Naruto grinned. "I just want to say, I'm happy that you've also found your happiness.. You've got yourself a wonderful family.."

"Yeah, thanks.." Sai smiled. "It was all thanks to you, Naruto.."

"Nahh.. All I remembered was that punches I gave to you.." Naruto laughed.

"That's because I kept saying that you're p*nis is small, isn't it?" Sai smiled.

"You...! You'd better not bring it up anymore, you jerk!" Naruto yelled.

"I won't, I won't.." Sai laughed, "I'm sure it has grown, since you've had 2 kids.."

"It's got nothing to do with the kids-ttebayo!"

* * *

And meanwhile, in the Konoha hot springs, Yamato was taking Shikadai, Inojin, and Boruto to bath, since he wanted to make a deeper bond with them, and hoping that it might help Boruto getting along better with Inojin. (they usually fought because of Inojin's intimacy with Himawari)

Boruto was taking his underwear off, when Inojin stared at his p*nis. Then the pale boy smirked, "Huh.. it is small.."

"Gah.. WHAT THE HELL INOJIN!"

"Noo.. I never thought it might be THAT small.." Inojin smiled.

"What the... Yours isn't a big deal either-ttebasa!"

"At least not a small deal like yours.."

"I'm still growing-ttebasa!"

"Yeah, so do I.."

"Haahh.. So troublesome.." Shikadai sighed, leaving his friends and went into the bath first.

Yamato on the other hand, could only stared at the two kids, they reminded him of their fathers.. Just like father like son..

* * *

**2\. The person I admired**

Boruto spinned his pencils between his fingers a few times, staring at the blank paper on his desk. He then took a glance at Hinata who was helping Himawari with her homework. Boruto then stared at his paper again,

_Write a 100 words essay about the person you admired_

Okay, he was bad in essays, he hated how he had to write so many words and he had to think of what to write. And sometimes he made mistakes on the spellings and he had to rewrite them again. And who did he admire again? LOTS! Konohamaru-sensei, aunt Hanabi, Grandpa Hiashi, uncle Kakashi, uncle Gai, aunt Kurenai, Mirai-neechan, uncle Shikamaru, uncle Sai, and uncle Sasuke too, even though the blonde boy was terrified by the head of Uchiha, but deep down, he had a high respect to his father's best friend. And then, there was aunt Sakura too, and of course, his parents, and uncle Neji, his grandparents and grandpa Jiraiya whom he never met, but he heard a lot about them from his parents.

"Still nothing comes in mind?" Hinata asked.

Boruto sighed and shook his head. "There's just too many of them.. I admired a lot of people, mom.."

"Why don't you choose one of them, your favourite?" Hinata smiled.

His favourite would be... although he never said it.. the person he thought was the best among the best..

* * *

Naruto tiptoed into the kids' bedroom, wanting to give them a good night kiss since he got home very late. Even Hinata fell asleep on the couch, waiting for him, and of course, the hokage brought his wife to the bedroom, carrying her gently like a princess. Then he went over to the kids, placing a soft kiss on Himawari's head, then he moved to Boruto's bed, ruffling the blonde hair of his son, and kissed his head lightly, whispering both of them a good night.

When he was about to get out, he noticed then the window was open, no wonder why it felt freezing in that room, even Himawari curled up under her blanket. Naruto closed the window which was near the kids' study desk, under the moon light he saw Boruto's essay. Catching something in that 100 words essay, he brought it outside and read it in the living room.

_I liked dad a lot, I want to be like him when I grow up, even stronger than him. I want to beat him the next time we spar against each other. Dad is rarely home, he comes home late, but I know he feels guilty of that, so I'm gonna continue causing him troubles, so that he'll be home more often. Dad is a hero, even without saving the whole village, and the whole world, he's our hero, he's my hero. And I'm gonna be a better hero than my dad. _

_I like mom a lot too, she's a very hard working person. Dad often said that she's stronger than he is, but I never believed it, since dad is a hero who saved mom. But I know now, what he meant by stronger than he is. Mom works hard, mom used to be the weakest shinobi, a failure, and she looks up to dad, trying hard to change herself, and stop giving up. She's stronger than dad, because she gives dad hope, helping him to stand, supported him, dad is nothing without mom. And I admired her way of ninja which is also dad's way of ninja. And it becomes mine too. So the person I admired is actually mom, because she made dad a hero._

* * *

"Borutooo.."

"Dad?" Boruto was brushing his teeth when Naruto just came barging in.

"Come here my cute son..." Naruto grinned.

"Huh?!" Boruto raised his brows. Just what happened to his father?

"I'm gonna kidnap you and take you to office today.."

"That's not fair, Naruto-kun.. I also want to have Boruto for myself today!" Hinata also came in.

"Mom?!"

"Come here sweetie.. Let me spoil you all day long.." Hinata smiled.

"What happened to both of you!?" Boruto yelled.

Naruto took Boruto's arms and pulled him into his arms, while he placed lots of kisses on his son. Hinata joined them, kissing Boruto and embracing her little light.

"Stop it you two!" Boruto blushed, feeling like a sandwich in the middle of his parents. "Just what happened?!"

"We read your essays.." Naruto explained.

"And it brought me to tears.." Hinata smiled, placing another kiss on her son's head.

"And we want to cuddle with our little Boruto today.." Naruto squeezed the little boy in his arms.

"Naruto-kun, it's my turn now.." Hinata pouted.

"Nobody's gettin a turn! IT'S EMBARRASSING-TTEBASA!"

* * *

"Shikamaru-san..." Moegi came into the hokage's office where only Shikamaru was found in there.

"So, where's the idiot hokage?" Shikamaru asked.

Moegi cleared her throat, preparing herself to inform the extremely bad mood Shikamaru, "The seventh refused to go out today.."

"Huh?"

"The anbus just informed that the seventh made a barrier around his house out of the kyuubi's chakra.. And he demanded a day off.." Moegi explained.

"What..?"

* * *

**3\. Will you marry me?**

"Mommy, tell us how daddy propose you!" Himawari asked during dinner.

Naruto chocked on his miso soup and Hinata smiled at the cute question.

"Don't expect anything cute and sweet like our first kiss, though.." Hinata smiled.

"Hinata..." Naruto turned his wife, pleading for a sweet add ups for the story.

"Well.." Hinata smiled, remembering back to their dating days.

It was years before, and they were used to each other's presence for most of their days, Hinata was already used to spending the night at Naruto's apartment, even when he had to leave the village for a couple of days for missions. One day, Naruto had to leave for a week due to his mission,

"It's a long mission this time, ne.." Hinata said while she was washing the dishes with Naruto.

"Yeah, I had to go to Kumogakure after all.." Naruto sighed, not to only he couldn't see Hinata for a week, he also had to spend days on a sailing ship. At lease Gai couldn't come too, or the poor man would have vomited for most of the time.

"Please be careful.." Hinata smiled. "I'll look after your apartment when you're gone.."

"You don't have to trouble yourself.." Naruto smiled, patting Hinata's head.

"I want to do that.. It's my lover's home after all.." Hinata smiled with a pinkish cheek.

_Just how adorable this girl can be..._

"Then, I'm counting on you-ttebayo!" Naruto chuckled.

* * *

"Naruto! We have to report to the hokage first!" Shikamaru yelled at the blonde guy who jumped off the ship which had just arrived at the harbour.

"I'm skipping just for this once-ttebayo!" Naruto said while he ran.

"What is he so hurried for? In the middle of the night.." Kiba sighed.

"Well.. he hasn't seen his girlfriend for a week after all.." Shikamaru also sighed in his smile.

Naruto ran off to the Hyuuga house, only to realise that it was already 1 in the morning, and he didn't wish to encounter anyone in the Hyuuga house beside Hinata, especially Hiashi or Kou. Naruto already knew the secret pass to his princess's room, but he sighed when he saw the room was already dark. Perhaps he should just see her tomorrow. Sadly, he went back to his apartment, only to find his princess sleeping on his bed.

Hinata flinched as she felt a pair or warm arms wrapped around her waist, she opened her eyes, turning around, smiling to find the lover she had been longing was there, "Welcome home, Naruto-kun.." she smiled.

"I'm home.." Naruto smiled, taking a peck on his lover's lips.

Hinata, half-awaked, snuggled against his warm chest, and he felt like thousands butterfly filling up his stomach. He wanted to spend every night, holding the girl he loved the most, coming home to her 'welcome home', sleeping to her goodnight kiss, waking up to see her face the moment he opened his eyes. It wasn't enough just to spend most of his days with her, he wanted to spend every moment and every second with her, until the end of their lives.

"Just marry me.." Naruto whispered.

"Eh?" Hinata's sleepy eyes was wide opened. "What did you.. just say?"

"Hinata? Weren't you sleeping?!" Naruto was flustered.

"Just now.. what did you say?" Hinata asked, blushing. The sleepiness just left her eyes.

"I was thinking..." Naruto scratched his head. "It would be great if... we get married.."

"Married..?" Hinata gasped.

"Yeah.. will you? I mean.. arghh! What a messy proposal! I just blurted it out! I meant, I was so happy that you were here, telling me welcome home, sleeping to a warm bed with you, I wanted to be like this everyday.." Naruto blushed. "Ah, just forget it, I'll just say it properly tomo.."

Naruto paused as Hinata leaned closer to him, pressing her soft lips against his.

"I'll be happy to be Naruto-kun's wife.." Hinata smiled, tears gathering on the edge of her lavender eyes.

"Hinata.." Naruto stared at the most beautiful girl who had just accepted his proposal. "I'm really lousy though.."

"I know.." Hinata smiled.

"I'm not rich-ttebayo.."

"Does it matter?"

"I'm not really smart-ttebayo.."

"Uhn.."

"I'm bad at cooking-ttebayo.."

"That's a wife's job you know.." she chuckled.

"Am I good enough for you?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata smiled. "You do realise that I have been chasing after you, for more than 10 years, right? I should be the one asking, are you really alright, with some one like me?"

"Of course! I really love you, Hinata! I want to spend my whole life with you, 'till the day I die-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"So do I.." Hinata smiled.

* * *

"And so.. daddy proposed to mommy just like that, without flowers, candles, and it happened at his apartment.." Hinata chuckled.

"Ehhh? That's so cheap, dad.." Boruto complained.

"I did propose to her again properly at an expensive restaurant.." Naruto sulked.

"Nope.. it's in your apartment.." Hinata smiled.

"Daddy is so cheap!" Himawari also complained.

"You should be grateful that mom accepted your lousy proposals.." Boruto laughed.

"I will.." Hinata smiled. "No matter where the place is, how he proposes me, I'm so happy that time.. For Naruto-kun to choose me, I don't care about anything else.."

"Hinata..." Naruto smiled. "Come here you.."

*kiss* *smooch* *hugs*

"Dadddd! We're still here-ttebasa!" Boruto complained as he covered both of Himawari's eyes.

* * *

Hi guys, it's been a long time since I've updated this story, and I'm terribly sorry. I had mountains of workloads from my college and I don't have time to write the story. But thanks for waiting patiently, I really appreciate it. And I'm terribly sorry for uploading the wrong chapter x(


	15. The love of my life

**1\. Marry me! -part one**

"How am I proposed?" Sakura chocked on her tea, staring back at her daughter's sparkling eyes.

"Papa is a romantic man deep down, and I wanna hear about how he proposed to you, mama.." Sarada said.

"Tell her, Sakura.." Sasuke chuckled.

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura sighed, knowing what he meant behind the playful smirk on her husband's face. "He came to me kneeling, ask me if I want to marry him, and taadaa, we're married!"

"Ehh? Just that?" Sarada frowned.

"There's more to that, right, mama?" Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura blushed, "Why don't you tell her, papa?"

"You sure you want me to tell her?" Sasuke asked, with a playful smile.

Sakura pouted with her pinkish cheek. "Fine! I'll tell her!"

"What's going on?" Sarada asked. "Why are you two hiding it?"

"You see.." Sasuke started.

Back to the days when Sasuke had just confessed his love to Sakura (ch 11 : Love is in the air), the Uchiha spent some days in Konoha, the love they had grew in a short time, since each of them have been in love with each other for a long time ago. Sasuke treasured her, unlike Naruto who showered Hinata with his love no matter where, Sasuke only showed his sweet sides in a private place, mostly in his apartment where Sakura often came to visit.

"How is it?" Sakura stared intently at her boyfriend, trying the dish she had just learnt from Hinata.

"It's great.." Sasuke smiled.

"Really?" Sakura smiled. "I know that Sasuke-kun likes onigiri the most, so I learnt to make side dish with tomatoes as the ingredients.. I'm worried about the taste though, since I'm not a very good cook.."

"Thanks for the effort, Sakura.." Sasuke smiled. "It tastes good though.."

"I'm glad then.." Sakura smiled with her blushing cheeks. "You should tell me your other favourite foods, I'll work hard to learn how to cook them.."

"It seems to me that you've started to act like a wife.." Sasuke chuckled.

"No! It's not like that!" Sakura blushed. "I just.. want to cook for the person I love.. So that.. when Sasuke-kun has to leave for your journey again, I'll be here to welcome you back with the dishes I cook.."

Sasuke smiled, ruffling the soft pink hair, "That sounds like a wife to me.."

"I thought you might be happy if you have someone to welcome you home, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura said. "I'll be really happy if I can be the one to welcome you home, from now on.."

Sasuke smiled, leaning closer to Sakura, he pressed his lips against hers, "Is that a proposal?"

"Pro.. Proposal?!" Sakura blushed.

"It seemed that you really want to be my wife, Sakura.."

"No.. That's not.."

"You don't want to?"

"It's not.. that I don't want to.." Sakura was still blushing, "I'll be happy than ever if I can be Sasuke-kun's bride.. But.. Sasuke-kun might think of me as a burden.."

"Why would I think that way?" Sasuke asked, a bit unpleased by the word 'burden'.

"Because.." Sakura turned away. "Anyway.. I have to leave now, I have a night shift at the hospital.."

"I'll walk you.." Sasuke got up.

"No, it's okay.. See you tomorrow, Sasuke-kun.." Sakura smiled.

* * *

"Women are hard to understand.." Sasuke sighed as he was out in a morning run with Naruto.

"They are, right?" Naruto chuckled. "So, Sakura is being distant to you?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Serves you right~" Naruto smirked.

"You..." Sasuke grumbled.

"Why don't we have breakfast at my house, and we'll talk more with Hinata.. since women are hard to understand.." Naruto said.

"Hinata, huh?" Sasuke sighed, he did remember how the shy and quite girl confronted him, which acually surprised him.

"Hinata~~~" Naruto came home, calling out the name he loved.

"Welcome home, Naruto-kun.." Hinata came out from the kitchen, "And Sasuke-kun?"

"We met when I went for a run this morning.." Naruto said. "Come on in, Sasuke.."

Sasuke smiled at Hinata, looking around the house, he was impressed how Naruto found his happiness with the one he loves, he could feel the warmth of that house. Since both Sasuke and Naruto had a lonely childhood, he could relate to how Naruto yearned for a loving warm family, just like him. And he was truly happy for his friend, for finding the perfect partner for his life. He felt a slight regret, being absent at their wedding, he should've come to give them blessings.

"I'm sorry that I prepared a simple dish for breakfast, I didn't know Sasuke-kun is coming to visit.." Hinata apologised as she was preparing the breakfast.

"He's not a picky eater, Hinata.. Don't mind him.." Naruto chuckled as he helped his wife.

"Itadakimasu~~"

"Soo, Hinata.."

"Hm?"

"Sasuke was wondering.."

"Naruto..!"

"It's fine, she'll be a great help like last time-ttebayo.."

"What's the matter, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked. "Is it Sakura-chan?"

"Well..." Sasuke sighed, "Sakura seems troubled.."

"And, why is that?" Hinata asked.

"She won't tell me.." Sasuke said. "She.. thought herself as a burden.."

"Burden? That's not true.." Naruto commented.

"She's feeling insecure.." Hinata said. "Is there anything wrong with your relationship?"

"I don't think so.. We've gone out on dates, and.. I've done all the things couples usually do, but she sometimes looked sad.." Sasuke explained, "And she won't tell me why.."

"Have you told her that you love her?" Hinata asked.

"I've tol.." Sasuke paused. He never did... he never did tell her his feelings. How could he be so stupid?! Even though he pampered her, treasured her, treating her like a princess, he never did say he loves her. "I gotta go, thanks Hinata.."

"Your welcome?" Hinata replied, a bit confused which part did she help him with.

"And.. please take care of this dobe, sorry that I didn't come on your wedding, but I'm truly happy for both of you.." Sasuke smiled.

"Thanks, dude.." Naruto chuckled, "I'll be waiting for your wedding too, and don't forget that I'm gonna be the best man!"

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun.. please be happy with Sakura-chan too.." Hinata smiled.

* * *

"Sakura!" Sasuke entered Sakura's office in the hospital, finding the girl he loves was nowhere in that room. Where could she be? The nurse said that she was supposed to be here. Then he found her laying on the couch, sleeping, with the window next to her opened. The sakura trees which was blooming stood there in front of the window, with the sakura petals flying into the room, falling down on the couch where Sakura was sleeping.

Sasuke smiled at the beautiful sight, he gently seated himself, brushing some of the sakura petals on her cheeks. Then he noticed the unusually coldness on her cheeks, feeling worried, he gently shook her. But no response..

"Sakura!" Sasuke called out, but Sakura didn't make a single respond, not even a flinch.

"Sakura!"

*to be continued

* * *

**2\. The word love**

And we're back again at the days before the kids were born..

"You're pregnant.." Sakura said.

"Ah.. is that so.." Temari sighed with a smile.

"Is that.. not a good news for you, Temari-san?" Sakura asked, looking at the complicated face Temari was making.

"Well.." Temari just smiled.

* * *

Temari walked out from the hospital, holding her stomach, it war hard to believe that there was another life inside that flat stomach. And it was harder to believe that she might get pregnant this soon, without having a clear relationship with a certain guy. Good thing that she happened to be in Konoha, and she checked it up with Sakura. If it were happen in Suna, she couldn't imagine how her two brothers would react to the news.

_Is that.. not a good news for you, Temari-san?_

There was a mixed feelings in her heart, knowing that she was carrying a child with her. Happy of course, it was a child from the guy she loves deep down in her heart, though she never said it out loud. Worried of course, she knew nothing about handling a child, and suddenly she had to take care of the child in her stomach.

"Temari.."

Just the guy she didn't want to see right now.

"Temari-san!" Ino smiled. "Would you like to join us for lunch?"

"No.. thanks for the offer though.." Temari smiled.

"No, we insist!" Ino said, "And I think I might need some advice from you too, Temari-san!"

"From me?"

* * *

"And that Sai idiot was like.. argh.. he's really hard to guess!" Ino said as she ate all the meat on her plate, and she coughed due to the unusual fast pace eating.

"Slow down, Ino.." Shikamaru sighed, patting the back of the girl beside him.

Temari smiled at the sight in front of her, "Maybe you should give up on Sai.."

"Huh?" Ino looked surprised with that option.

"I mean.. you've got a gentleman here, right beside.. urgh.." suddenly Temari felt sick, she felt like throwing up due to the barbecue scent. "I.. I'm sorry.." she ran to the toilet.

Temari threw up, it wasn't a lot, but she felt really sick. She gulped down some water from the tap, after she was sure she was better, she went out, only to find Shikamaru was waiting for her outside the ladies' toilet.

"Are you okay?" Shikamaru asked, looked worried.

"I'm okay.." Temari forced a smile. "But I think I'll be leaving first, I don't feel well.."

"Wait, I'll take you home.." Shikamaru said.

"No.. just stay with her, I'm alright.." Temari forced another smile. "But, can we meet tonight?"

"Sure, your place?" Shikamaru smiled.

"Yeah.." Temari smiled.

* * *

Temari was taking a nap when she heard the bell was pressed numerous of times. She opened her eyes heavily, noticing it was already dark outside, she was amazed how pregnancy would be this extremely tiring her out. She put on her sweater, shivering on the cold weather, and opened the door.

"Shikamaru?" Temari was surprised, "What's with the bell?"

"Are you pregnant?!" Shikamaru grabbed her arms.

"Where did you.."

"Sakura told me!" Shikamaru said, forcing his way into the apartment. "Why did you keep quite this afternoon?!"

Temari sighed, and here she thought for sure that Sakura would keep it to herself, "I'm not sure what to say.."

"How are you feeling?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'm fine.." Temari forced a smile.

"Like hell you are! You're as white as snow.." Shikamaru said. "Have you eaten? I'll make something.."

"You didn't ask me, who's the father.." Temari asked.

"Who else beside me?" Shikamaru sighed. "After you eat, rest well, we'll be going through marriage papers tomorrow.."

"Marriage?!" Temari gasped.

"Yeah, is that weird?" Shikamaru asked, confused on Temari's reaction.

"But.." Temari looked away. "You.. I'll be fine taking care of this child by myself, you don't have to trouble yourself getting married to.." Temari paused as Shikamaru locked her lips with his.

"Trouble?" He repeated, sounded annoyed.

"But.. you.. you didn't even love me.." Temari teared up. "You loved that girl, Ino, and we just slept together, no strings attached, and.."

"Ino?!" Shikamaru interrupted. "Why am I in love with Ino?!"

"Because you.. you're always with Ino, you're really gentle with her, and.."

"Ino is more like a sister to me.. Our fathers died in the war, and I felt like I have to take care of her as my sister.." Shikamaru explained. "And she's already with Sai, what gave you that idea?!"

"And aren't we going out?" Shikamaru asked.

"We.. we are?" Temari blinked in confusion.

"We slept together, we went out on dates, doesn't that make us lovers?" Shikamaru sighed.

"But.." Temari cleared her throat, "You.. never said that.. you love me.."

"Ah..." Shikamaru blushed, "That.. you're kinda right.."

Shikamaru knelt before her, grabbing her hands, "I love you.. I've been in love with you all this time, you're the woman I want to grow old with, you've supported me, you hold out your hands to me whenever I fall, you're the most troublesome woman in my life.. and I love all the troublesome things about you.."

Tenmari's face turned red, never in her thoughts that she would imagine Shikamaru letting out those sweet words from his mouth.

"Marry me, Temari.." Shikamaru smiled.

Temari teared up, with the most beautiful smile Shikamaru had ever seen, she nodded, "Yeah.."

* * *

"I never did tell you my feelings too, did I?" Temari said as Shikamaru spent the night on her apartment.

"Well.." Shikamaru chuckled, "You did, actually.. a few times.."

"Ehh? When?!" Temari asked.

"In your sleeps.." Shikamaru smiled. Since Shikamaru enjoyed watching over his lover when she was sleeping. He enjoyed seeing the sight that was meant for him alone, the tough and harsh girl who looked like an angel when she was sleeping.

"This child in here.. I hope he won't be as lazy as you.." Temari smiled.

"And not as blunt as the mother.." Shikamaru added.

And they spent the night, snuggling against each other, talking about how their unborn baby would be like, deciding the name, and how their family would be like. It was different from what Shikamaru had in mind when he was still a genin, but, it was the best he could ever wished for.

* * *

**3\. Cravings**

During the pregnancy, women craved for some certain foods, and it wasn't something unusual if they could eat those foods like monsters...

"Hinata..." Naruto stared at the mountain of ramen bowls at Ichiraku's, even Teuchi-san was amazed how a gentle and graceful woman like Hinata could eat more than Naruto.

"It's really tasty, we should have this again for dinner, Naruto-kun.." Hinata smiled.

"But.. we've been having ramen for 3 days straight.." Naruto said.

"Is that a no?" Hinata gave her ultimate puppy eyes (that was later on, passed on to her daughter).

"It's an okay-ttebayo!" Naruto pointed his thumbs up, even though he was getting tired of ramen already. He might not visit Ichiraku's for a while after Hinata's done with her cravings.

"I'm full now.." Hinata smiled, patting her pregnant belly.

"I'll be damned if you're still hungry-ttebayo.." Naruto let out a dry laughter, remembering the monstrous appetite of his wife.

"Naruto-kun, can you smell it?" Hinata asked, closing her eyes to get a better scent.

"What is.. ah.." Naruto turned to Hinata's favourite bakery shop, "Cinnamon rolls, right?"

"Uhn!" Hinata nodded.

"Do you still have enough spaces in there?" Naruto asked.

"Of course.." Hinata smiled.

"Fine, fine.. we're buying.." Naruto sighed in his smile.

* * *

"Another anko dumplings please!" Sakura ordered.

"Sakura.. that's the fifth plate, enough already.." Sasuke warned. "You'll have to eat more healthy food for the baby.."

"Sasuke-kun won't understand the cravings of a pregnant woman!" Sakura whined.

"This is the last order, okay?" Sasuke said.

"Fine.." Sakura pouted.

After Sakura slowly enjoyed the last plate of her anko dumplings, they walked home. But Sakura stopped, "Sasuke-kun.."

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, worried as Sakura was holding her stomach.

"My stomach hurts.." Sakura made a pained expression. "Can we rest here, first?"

Sasuke turned to the cafe that Sakura was pointing. "We should just go to the hospital.."

"No, I'm just tired, I want to sit for a while.." Sakura said.

"Okay.. let's just rest here.." Sasuke said, opening the door for Sakura.

"Excuse me, can I have your order?" the maid came to their table.

"2 cups of warm tea, please.." Sasuke said.

"And two servings of umeboshi and anmitsu, please!" Sakura quickly added.

"Okay.." the maid left.

"Sakura..." Sasuke turned to Sakura, "You were faking it earlier, weren't you?"

"Tee-hee.." Sakura winked.

* * *

Sai opened a refrigerator full of puddings in variation of flavours, he took one of them and gave it to Ino.

"Just one?" Ino whined.

"You've been eating 10 cups already.." Sai said.

"Okay, but I'm having cherry tomatoes for snacks.." Ino smiled.

"Snacks? Isn't this enough?" Sai asked.

"Sai! I am pregnant after all!" Ino complained.

"Yeah, yeah.. you are.." Sai sighed.

Ino smiled happily at her pudding and rested her back against Sai's, enjoying her tenth cup of pudding.

* * *

"Kenchin soup again?" Shikamaru sighed.

"If you don't want it, feel free to skip lunch.." Temari said coldly.

Yeah, and Temari would be furious.. Shikamaru took a seat, at least the side dish was his favourite mackerel. They had been having kenchin soup for a week straight and Shikamaru didn't wish to see anymore tofu after this.

"Okawari!" Temari said.

"I hope our baby won't become as fat as Chouji.." Shikamaru honestly wished, seeing the terrifying appetite of his wife, he was extremely worried that their child might have the same appetite as Chouji.

And after lunch, Shikamaru found his wife enjoying a big basket of chestnuts on the couch as she was reading a book.


	16. Being a child

**Hi guys, it's been a long time since the last update, I've informed you that I've been busy so thank you for the understanding. I would like to apologise for the "Tenmari" mistakes too. I've raised the rate of this fanfic into "M" for future (probably) smut stuffs or some M stuff language. I hope you won't mind, I'll give a sign of warning if any M stuffs coming in the sub-tittles.**

* * *

**1\. ****Growth**

Sarada went out from the toilet looking all pale. The stomach ache she had since this morning was unbearable, she couldn't believe herself for keeping quite at another insults from Inojin and Boruto. She went back to class, it was lunch and she could see Chouchou was taking away the meatballs from Sarada's lunch portion.

"She's back!" Chouchou immediately shoved the stolen meatball into her mouth.

"You're so dead-ttebasa!" Boruto whistled.

Shikadai and Inojin couldn't careless on their excitement or whatever it was Boruto called. As Sarada walked back to her seat, she stared her lunch on the desk, she shoved it away to Chouchou and seated herself, glueing her head on the desk. Chouchou stared at her weirdly, then stared at the boys sitting behind, they were also staring at Sarada's weird behaviour.

"You're okay?" Chouchou asked.

"I'm fine, just eat my lunch for me.." Sarada answered.

"That'll be my pleasure, my dearest friend!" Chouchou grinned happily as she quickly finished off her portion and moved to Sarada's.

* * *

Sarada clenched on her kunais, staring at the target she barely had hit. With the stomach ache and the new sensation of head-pounding, she could barely stand up. She could hear the girls fawning over Boruto who had finished his target off, and Inojin coming to second.

"You see that? Bam! I'm really good at this-ttebasa!" Boruto announced happily.

"Yeah, good for you.." Sarada replied weakly.

"Hey, you're sweating.." Boruto said.

"Yeah, it's pretty hot.."

"Are you kiddin me? It's winter.." Shikadai who was beside her raised his brows. He knew something was definitely odd with Sarada since this morning. How she didn't react to Boruto and Inojin's annoying insults, how she gave all her lunch to Chouchou and how she missed all her target in kunai throws, she was really good at that.

"Yeah, and my clothes are too thick.." Sarada replied.

Shikadai watched as Boruto left to tease Inojin, he went to Sarada's side, whispering, "I'll keep quite if you go to the infirmary.."

Sarada stared at him with a thank you for keeping quite face. Though Shikadai was famous for being so oblivious about everything, he was actually the most observant compared to the others, even more than herself. He was usually the first to notice something, but he never reacted to it, unless it was really important. Him reacting to this, meant how important he considered Sarada was, after all, they had been together eversince they were born, with their parents being friends and all.

As Shikadai suggested, Sarada walked herself to the infirmary, hoping it would be empty so it wasn't going to make a fuss.

"Sarada-chan?"

"Mirai-neesan.." Sarada flinched.

"Are you sick?" Mirai, (Asuma &amp; Kurenai's daughter, in case any of you are wondering) got up from her seat, walking towards Sarada.

"No, I'm fine.." Sarada backed off.

"Well, I know you're not planning to skip classes, it's Uchiha Sarada we're talking about.." Mirai chuckled as she led Sarada into the infirmary. "So, let me guess, lack of sleep?"

Sarada smiled and shook her head.

"Soo.. heart broken?"

"Of course not!" Sarada definitely let out an exaggerated respond to that, she knew it and she cursed herself.

"So, you've lost me.." Mirai laughed. "What was it?"

"Stomach ache.." Sarada answered.

"The 'number 2' stomach ache? Or the 'women' stomach ache?" Mirai asked as Sarada seated herself on the bed.

The little girl giggled, "Definitely not the 'number 2'"

"You've got your period?!" Mirai asked, with a happy-shock-kind of tone.

"No... I haven't.." Sarada murmured, quite embarrassed on how loud it sounded.

"Sorry, kinda get a bit excited myself.." Mirai chuckled. "Have you told your mom? She's a medic nin, right?"

"I kinda don't want my parents to know, today is their anniversary, and mama has been doing the all nighters to keep this night off.." Sarada smiled. "So.. promise me you won't tell.."

"Well... okay, sweetie.." Mirai smiled and patted the girl's head. "But, I'm not a medic nin myself, I have zero knowledge of medic, so I don't know whether it's really a stomach ache caused by period or not.. I can't really help you with that.."

"It's fine.. maybe it's getting better if I take a rest.." Sarada said.

"Alright then, promise me you'll tell your mom when it gets worse, or.. Tsunade-sama at least.." Mirai smiled, brushing Sarada's hair as the girl laid down. "I'm heading to the Hokage's office, I'll see you around.."

"Okay, thank you, Mirai-neesan.."

* * *

Sarada walked home in a really, really slow pace. Her friends were already ahead of her, but Shikadai made Boruto walked beside her. They did realise Sarada was missing during the last 2 periods, and they did assume she wasn't feeling well. But Sarada made sure to threaten them not to make a fuss of it.

"How's your.. uh.. stomach?" Boruto asked.

"It's better.." Sarada lied. Well, to be honest, it was getting worse.

A big strong wind was blowing and it blew on the skirt of the girls who was passing by. Boruto made sure to enjoy the view as she turned to Sarada as well, but the blue eyes of his widened as he saw the view. He suddenly grabbed her, taking her by force and carried her on his back, then dashed off.

"What the..." Chouchou was left dumbfounded.

"What are they up to?" Inojin was confused as well.

"More like, what is HE up to?" Shikadai added. But well, considering Boruto, he never had the evil (literally evil) intention on hurting anybody. Unless they did attack first. Sarada should be alright with him around, and whatever he's up to.

Boruto on the other hand, had carried the confused Sarada on his back and dashed off to his home. Opening the door, he yelled, "MOMMM!"

Hinata appeared from the kitchen, with.. his father... with a messy clothes, messy hair...

"You gotta be kidding me-ttebasa.." Boruto rolled his eyes.

"You gotta knock, Boruto!" Naruto came out as he fixed his button, with a flustered face.

"What the hell are you doing here, dad? You're supposed to be working-ttebasa!" Boruto asked.

"Come home for lunch, anything wrong with that?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing's wrong.. Except this is not the first time I walked in, to you guys making another brother or sister of mine!" Boruto protested. "And it's the damn third time!"

"Language!" Hinata warned from the kitchen.

"Not to interrupt, but... can I get down?" Sarada said.

Boruto almost forgot about the girl on his back, "Yeah, wait! Geez, you guys distracted me-ttebasa!"

"Sarada-chan, hi there.." Naruto was still flustered.

"It's okay, hokage-sama.. my parents did it in the kitchen too, perhaps, I was born from the kitchen.." Sarada gave an assuring smile, though he couldn't get assured at all.

"Mom!" Boruto yelled again.

"Stop yelling your mom like that-ttebayo!" Naruto smacked the little blonde's head.

Hinata finally came out, and she felt like fainting when she saw Sarada was also there and witnessed the messy state she and her husband looked like.

"Mom, please! You can faint later! Help her-ttebasa!" Boruto quickly ran to his mother with Sarada still on his back.

* * *

"You saw her panties..?" Naruto teased the tensed Boruto who was walking around in front of their parent's bedroom, waiting for Sarada who came in with Hinata.

"I saw it, okay! Happy?" Boruto snapped to his teasing father.

"Right.. I shouldn't say it but.. that's my boy-ttebayo!" Naruto grinned.

"How could you all be relaxed.. Her panties are bleeding!" Boruto groaned.

"Yes, and your mom is working on that-ttebayo.." Naruto chuckled.

"She's not even a medic nin-ttebasa! I knew I should've brought her to aunt Sakura! But she was so worked out about keeping it from her parents!" Boruto was still tensed.

"Boruto, com'ere.." Naruto patted the empty space on the couch, telling his son to sit there.

Boruto hesitated a little, but he seated himself right on the spot.

"You know.. you are born from your mom's tummy, right?" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I know.. after the lies you told me about, in the end, I was born from the messy things you did in the kitchen.." Boruto answered.

"Yeah.. that.." Naruto coughed. "We haven't done anything today, for the record.. Thanks to you.."

"Sorry about that.."

"It's fine-ttebayo.." Naruto chuckled, "Anyway, girls.. you know.. uh.. bleed.. once in every month, there.."

"BLEED? EVERY MONTH?" Boruto got up.

"Shhh!" Naruto muffled the tiny mouth of his son. "Anyway, they bleed, and sometimes it hurts.."

"Of course it hurts!"

"Yeah, and.. it's to prepare the house you're about to live in your mom's tummy, you know.. after.."

"Yeah... I know.." Boruto rolled his eyes. "But, seriously.. once in a month?! They bleed?!"

"You'll get it later on, but the point is.. she's all fine, she's just having the stomach ache because of that, and.. I want you not to make a fuss about it at the academy.." Naruto explained.

Then Sarada and Hinata came out, a flustered looking Sarada as she heard the scream Boruto made earlier. She was clearly embarrassed on how Boruto was the first to notice her first period, and how it happened at the hokage's house, no matter how she thought him as her uncle.

"Now.. once you're home, tell your mother, and it's not a bad news for them, it'll be a good news.." Hinata smiled.

"Yeah.. I will.. Thank you, aunt Hinata.." Sarada said.

"You're welcome, dear.." Hinata smiled as she patted the girl's head.

The next day, Sasuke was seen with Naruto having another seemed-like-to-death-battle.

* * *

**2\. Marry me -part 2**

"Sakura!"

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura opened her eyes lightly.

"Geez.. you startled me.." Sasuke let out a sigh of relief. He was in a state of panic seeing Sakura with her pale face, sleeping on the couch, and she didn't budge when he woke her up earlier.

"What brought you here?" Sakura got up.

"I just wanted to tell you something.." Sasuke said. "Are you okay? You looked sick.."

"Oh? I'm fine though.. Sit down then, I'll prepare some drinks.." Sakura smiled.

Sasuke stared at her worriedly while he seated himself, he then found something on Sakura's messy desk. It was a pregnancy test. "Sakura.."

"Hm?" Sakura turned.

"What's this?"

Sakura looked surprised, she quickly took it away from Sasuke.

"What does that sign means?" Sasuke asked.

"It means nothing.."

"Are you pregnant?" Sasuke asked again.

Sakura bit her lower lips, looking away. But she slightly gave a nod. "I didn't want you to know.. You'd might be burdened by this.."

"Why is it a burden?" Sasuke asked, displeased.

"I'm happy that you decided to try being with me, trying to return my feelings.. But hearing this news, you might feel obligated to be with me.." Sakura's voice trembled. "I don't want that.."

"You don't want to be with me?"

"I want to!" Sakura answered. "But not this way.. I don't want you to be with me because I'm pregnant.. It's like I'm forcing you.."

Sakura paused as Sasuke pulled her into his chest, "I love you.." he whispered gently. "I'm sorry I've made you wait for so long.." he brushed her pink hair, kissing her cheek. "I want to stay with you, because I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you.."

"Sasuke-kun.." Sakura teared up.

"So.. are you still rejecting me?" Sasuke smiled.

Sakura shook her head and buried her face against his chest. "Are you kidding? I've loved since forever, damn it.."

"That's right.." Sasuke chuckled. "And, it's my turn to love you this time.."

"And this baby here.."

Sasuke lifted her face, leaning closer to kiss her lips.

"Uhmm..."

They turned to the voice, "HINATA?!"

"NARUTO?!"

"Uh.. I.. I'm terribly sorry to disturb your moment.. but.. it's really urgent and the door is slightly open, and.." Hinata blushed as she turned to the grinning Naruto beside her.

"But Sakura-chan seems to mistakenly took Hinata's pregnancy test-ttebayo.." Naruto continued.

"Huh? I did?!" Sakura asked.

"Well, Hinata's pregnancy test was negative when she took it with you, but weirdly, she kept having morning sickness and she had been feeling sick, so we went to Tsunade-baachan and had another pregnancy test, and it was positive. It was also clarified by Tsunade-baachan.." Naruto explained happily.

"And the previous pregnancy test actually belongs to you, Sakura-chan.." Hinata added.

"SO.." Sakura took the pregnancy test. Hinata and Sakura did check them together since they were nervous to do it alone. But Sakura never thought she would mistakenly take Hinata's pregnancy test...

* * *

"That was embarrassing.." Sakura sighed.

"And you've been feeling nauseous because of overworking.." Sasuke sighed in his smile.

Sakura sighed again, even though she was so close to be proposed by Sasuke..

But the next morning, Sakura woke up to a ring on her finger. Her jaded eyes were immediately wide open, turning around, Sasuke was still sleeping.

"I love you so muuchh.." Sakura jumped to him.

* * *

"That's how we got married.." Sasuke said.

"Papa is so sweet!" Sarada jumped to her father. "So, when did mama get pregnant, actually?"

"Not long after that.." Sasuke chuckled.

"I hope I can be proposed the way mama had.." Sarada smiled.

* * *

**3\. Nightmare**

_I should run..._

_RUN..._

_It's getting near me!_

_It's gonna..._

"ARGHHH!"

"Nii-chan?"

Boruto opened his eyes, panting hard and looking pale, he turned to the worried little sister of his.

"Boruto?" Hinata came in with Naruto, both looking worried.

"Mom.. dad.." Boruto sighed in relieved, he grabbed Naruto's arms and hugged them tightly.

"It's okay, bud.. It's just a nightmare.." Naruto smiled, patting his son's blonde hair. "Let's sleep with us tonight.."

"How about me?" Himawari asked, attacking her father with her ultimate puppy eyes.

"Of course Hima-chan can come too.. We'll sleep together.." Naruto smiled.

And so.. the Uzumaki slept together on the same bed, the 4 of them. Though it was a king sized bed, Naruto woke up on the floor after getting a kick from Boruto. He had no one to blame, it was his bad sleeping habit that was passed down to his son.

* * *

And the next night...

"MOMM! DAD! HIMAA!"

Naruto and Hinata woke up to another screaming from their son. They rushed to the kids' bedroom, went over Boruto who was still panting and trembling.

"Is it another nightmare?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah... I dreamt the three of you became a zombie.." Boruto said as Hinata hugged him, giving his back gentle taps.

"It's alright, Boruto.. it's just a nightmare.." Hinata smiled. "Wanna sleep with us again?"

Boruto nodded.

And so, another morning for the Hokage to wake up on the floor.

* * *

And the next next night...

"Naruto-kun.. stop.. I.."

"Hinata.."

"Ah.. Naruto-kun.."

"UWAHHHH! MOMMY! DADDY!"

"Dad.. what are you doing..?"

The kids barged into their parents' bedroom, finding their father was lying on the floor.

"Your dad fell from the bed.." Hinata forced a laugh.

"What is it this time?" Naruto asked, feeling annoyed that the long-waited night course was interrupted by the kids.

"Nii-chan! I woke up to Nii-chan's scary face sleeping beside me!" Himawari cried.

"I had another nightmare and I was afraid to sleep alone-ttebasa!" Boruto explained.

"Another nightmare?" Hinata asked.

* * *

"Why do you keep having nightmares, Boruto?" Naruto asked after a week of continuously Boruto's having his nightmare.

"Even though I see no ghost disturbing you.." Himawari added. She too, was disturbed by her brother's nightmares, his screams in the middle of the night with Boruto and his scary face invasion into her bed.

"Hima-chan..."

"It's been a week that you kept moving into our bedroom in the middle of the night.." Naruto complained, he was happy to sleep with the children together and snuggled with them, but it wasn't good for them to depend on their parents too much, especially Boruto who was aiming to become a ninja. Besides, he really missed all the absent night course with his wife.

Boruto let out a long sigh in the academy, which caught Sarada's attention. The cheerful boy rarely let out a sigh, he was too simple minded to be troubled.

"What's wrong?" Sarada asked.

"Sarada.." Boruto turned to her. "It's.." he paused, what would her reaction be if he told her that he was troubled by continuously nightmares, and he moved into his parents bedroom every night.

"What?" Sarada raised her brows.

"Nothing.." Boruto sighed.

"It's not nothing, you almost told me about it.." Sarada huffed.

"Yeah, what's up?" Shikadai joined.

"It's not a usual sight to see you in a deep thought.." Inojin joined with Chouchou behind him, enjoying her dango.

"Well..." Boruto turned to his friends.

"Nightmares?"

"Are you haunted or something?" Chouchou was the first to guess.

"No.. Hima-chan said there's no evil spirit bugging me.." Boruto replied.

"Well.. they do say that dreams are reflecting what's in our inner mind.." Sarada said.

"And having nightmares are usually caused by worries.." Shikadai added.

"Yeah, like this carefree guy would have something to worry about.." Inojin chuckled.

But all of them then caught something inside Boruto's backpack.

* * *

"You guys, stop it-ttebasa!"

"Do you want to stop your nightmares or what?"

"Shanarooo! So THESE are the cause of your worries!"

"So troublesome~"

"These cookies are good.."

"The test papers had nothing to do with my nightmares-ttebasa!" Boruto stopped his friends from stepping into his house.

"They had! You were worried because you kept hiding your test papers!" Sarada said.

"No wonder why you never get scolded!" Inojin added.

"Mom can't absolutely know about this-ttebasa!"

"About what?"

The children froze hearing the soft and gentle voice behind them.

"Actually, my mom asked me to help her watching the shop.." Inojin faked a smile.

"It's time for my afternoon snacks with mom.." Chouchou stared at her invisible-non-existing wrist watch.

"Papa's helping me practice a new jutsu.." Sarada forced a smile.

"So troublesome~ I'm leaving.." Shikadai turned around.

"Bye Auntie Hinata..."

"You guys..." Boruto stared at his friends' back turning against him as each of them started to disappear.

"So.." Hinata smiled. "What exactly am I missing?"

* * *

"I'm home-ttebayo~" Naruto took of his shoes.

"Daddy welcome home~" Himawari jumped onto her father.

"Hima-chan, daddy's home.." Naruto rubbed his cheek against her soft cheek. "Where's mommy and your brother?"

"They're studying in the living room.." Himawari answered between her laughters, it felt ticklish rubbing against her father's stubble.

"Studying? Is nii-chan having a test tomorrow?" Naruto asked.

"Nope, mommy found out nii-chan's test results that he had been hiding. So mommy's making him redo them all.." Himawari answered.

"Ah.. I see.."

That night, Naruto understood how terrifying mothers can be..


	17. Indulging love

**1\. A side he wants to see (T-rated stuffs)**

A few years ago...

"You know..." Naruto started as he stared at the guys, well, it was just Kiba and Sasuke were present, (Sasuke was dragged as always). "Have you ever seen Hinata mad?"

"I do have.." Kiba nodded. "And I don't want to see it ever again.."

"Does dragging and talking all worked out count? Because if it does, that I have too.." Sasuke added.

"It doesn't count, teme.." Naruto replied to Sasuke's questions, then the blonde turned to Kiba, "You've seen her mad?"

"Yeah, like, a few times.." Kiba said. "She's not the type to be easily pissed off and go all whiny, right? So, it's kinda weird and.." Kiba paused, searching for the a right word to describe how it felt back then, to see the always gentle and kind Hiinata threw up all her anger.

"Scary?" Sasuke tried to help.

"No, not scary.." Kiba shook his head. "The scary one would be Sakura.." he spared a few seconds to add a joke for his friend, and that managed to make a frown on Sasuke's face.

"Annoying?" Naruto asked.

"Not exactly annoying.." Kiba answered. "You know.. the kinda thing when your eyes twitched and you went like 'oh shit' with sweats dripping from your head?"

"That would be when this guy canceled his date and Sakura-chan went to me and I'd be exactly like what you just described-ttebayo.." Naruto said, pointing at Sasuke as he spoke.

"Well.. It's sorta.. unpleasant?" Kiba ended that with a question tone.

"How come I've never seen that?!" Naruto asked, though Sasuke could feel the jealosy tone Naruto tried to hide. "All she ever does is smiling, laughing, it's like I've married an angel-ttebayo!"

"Isn't that good?" Sasuke asked. "You're already the lousy, all worked-up-type, we don't need two of them in a family, think of how your kids would be like!"

"And dude, she's like, married to her 's-been-forever-admired-crushed-turned-to-love guy, why would she do anything to make you hate her?" Kiba added.

"I know.." Naruto made a serious look despite the curve on his lips he tried to restrain, had already made a smile, "But, I felt like, she hasn't been herself if she never gets mad.." And.. how come Kiba had seen her mad, and he never did?!

"Just make her, then.." Sasuke sighed. How on earth the drinking session turned to be Naruto discussing Hinata's angry face that he had never seen?

"Make her what?" Naruto asked.

"Make her mad! Do something to piss her off.." Sasuke answered.

"She'd hate me-ttebayo! Won't she?" Naruto turned to Kiba for a clarification.

"I'm outta that plan, the last time Hinata was pissed, she almost destroyed half of a forest.." Kiba raised both of his hands up.

"What exactly did you do to her?" Sasuke asked, imagining Hinata with the byakugan activated (which always tensed him), going on a rage. Remembering how Sakura had gone, he made an eternal promise never to piss his girlfriend-soon-to-be-wife. Ever.

"It's not what I did, it's the enemy's.." Kiba explained. "Well, they kinda... groped her boobs, and.. yeah, you know, she went screaming and stuff, and suddenly, that guy was thrown away by the infamous jyuuken of hers, and her 'gentle' lions fists.."

Naruto was very, very, very, relieved that when he first touched that delicate part of hers, she only made a gentle push on him. Literally gentle, not the 'gentle' gentle lion fist. "Anyway, how do I get her mad, without having her hate me?"

"You get pissed and you hate that person, that's how it works, usuratonkachi.." Sasuke sighed.

* * *

Naruto took off his shoes and went of to the bedroom, he saw Hinata was tidying up the laundry. He still felt that tingling feeling in his heart whenever he saw Hinata doing the house chores, like when she was cooking their meals, washing the dishes (which he often helped) and did everything that he used to do alone.

"Naruto-kun? Welcome back.." she gave him her angelic smile which melted all her worries and jealousy over Kiba's seen her mad and he hasn't thing.

"I'm home.." he couldn't stop himself from grinning and walked over to his wife for an I'm home hug.

"You're cold.." Hinata flinched as she felt the cold fabric of his jacket against her cheek. "Maybe you should take a bath to warm yourself.."

"Only if Hinata comes with me-ttebayo.." Naruto grinned.

"No.. Not today.." Hinata blushed.

"Why not?" Naruto made that teary puppy eyes of his.

"I'm.. having my period today.." Hinata murmured, loud enough for Naruto to hear.

"And, that is why I'm suggesting the bathroom course-ttebayo!" Naruto said it like it was a very brilliant idea that he's ever made.

"No..!" Hinata gasped. "I've taken a bath earlier.."

"Come on~" Naruto wrapped his arms around her waist, her slim waist. "At least, come and wash my back?"

"Just helping to wash your back?" Hinata turned to him, staring at him with a bit of suspicion.

"Just washing the back-ttebayo!" Naruto repeated.

"Okay.." Hinata sighed, "I'll come after I tidy up the laundries.."

"Love ya, Hinata!" Naruto kissed her cheek lightly before he stripped himself and went into the bathroom.

* * *

"Ah...! Wait...!" Hinata gasped as a pair of naughty hands were massaging the 'delicate' part of her body.

"Hinata always feels soft all over.." Naruto made his perverted grin.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata tried to shoved his hands, but it was a pair of strong arms she was dealing with. "You promised that I'd be washing your back only!" Hinata protested.

"And you did, and I want to wash you now-ttebayo.." Naruto made a sly-winning face, not the winning-after-a-battle-face.

"Naruto-kun! Stop..!" Hinata gasped as he leaned closer. She knew that face, the face which made her lay in bed all day the next morning. "You broke your promise!"

"I didn't.. You washed my back in peace, didn't you?"

"Naruto-kun!"

* * *

"That was a good bathe.." Naruto came out all refreshed, carrying the worn out wife of his in his arms. He took out his sweater and put it on her, laying her on the bed and pulled up the blanket to keep them warm. Then his smile faded as he noticed Hinata's face. "Hinata, what's wrong?"

"You've tricked me.." Hinata murmured, "I should've seen that coming.."

"What? Calling it tricking would be.. too harsh.." Naruto protested. "I'd prefer.. persuasing-ttebayo.."

Hinata made a face he had never seen before. An angry face? No it was too weak for an angry expression, definitely not happy though. Sad? It was too.. intense for a sad face, what was it... Naruto studied the expression she was making and she turned her back against him. Something she would never do if she wasn't sleeping.

"Hinata?" Naruto placed her arm on her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"..." whatever it was that she was planning to say, she decided not to.

"Hinata?" Naruto made a worried voice, "Come on, face me.."

"No.." Hinata gave a short answer. "I want to sleep, since you've made me exhausted back then.."

And that was the first time they didn't fall asleep in each other's arms. The next day, Naruto woke up to an empty bed, which was usual since he would find his wife in the kitchen, and...

"SHE'S NOT IN THAT DAMN KITCHEN!" Naruto's desperate voice (really LOUD voice) was heard from Sakura's apartment.

He didn't even give a damn about Sakura's in Sasuke's shirt nor Sasuke's being topless, (which he always joked on whenever he saw it, he had an elementary-brain-level after all) and just barged in, occupying the couch.

"Okay, I was a bit of a jerk, leading the period Hinata to have a bathroom course, but she enjoyed it halfway! And she didn't want to face me when we slept last night and this morning, she's freakin gone! She's gone!" Naruto explained all desperate and panic.

"Naruto, stop freaking out.." Sakura sighed, she wasn't a morning person and now she got her friend, barging into her apartment the first thing in the morning, after an intense night course she just had with Sasuke, she needed a cup of coffee to stop her brain from exploding.

"Here.." and being the considerate boyfriend that he was, Sasuke handed her a cup of coffee.

"Thanks.." Sakura smiled at him.

"GUYS! I'M IN THE EDGE OF DIVORCE HERE-TTEBAYO!" and Naruto just ruined the perfect morning for this couple. "Seriously, just do those kinds of flirting after we're sure my 2 months of marriage is safe!"

"Just.. did she say where she's gone to?" Sakura asked, after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well.." Naruto took out a note from his pocket.

"To the Hyuuga main house.." Sasuke said after he read the note. "Wow.. you are so gonna get a divorce.."

"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura elbowed her boyfriend. "And you too, the hell you're thinking on making love to her when she clearly refused!"

"I was..." Naruto paused. "This_ little brother_ and myself is having too much of a moment and we kinda.. getting too excited to see Hinata's folding the clothes with apron on.."

"She's worn it before, right?" Sasuke couldn't believe how lame Naruto's excuse was. "Or do you have a fetish or something?"

"NO!" Naruto made sure to answer to that out loud. "I meant.. yeah, it was my fault-ttebayo! But..."

"Just go and fetch her in Hyuuga's.." Sasuke sighed.

"And had her father killed me?!" Naruto asked in horror, "Didn't I tell you how he jyuuken-ed me after I kissed Hinata after the Toneri-incident, and how he glared at me when I asked him for his approval, I could've sworn his byakugan was activated during the last minutes on our wedding-ttebayo!"

"And that is your define punishment.." Sakura chuckled. "You screwed her up, and you're screwed back.."

"I did not screw her up!"

"You did, literally screwed. her. up.." Sasuke seemed to enjoy the desperate Naruto.

"You guys coming?" Naruto asked with a glimpse of hope, they were team 7 after all, the unseparated bonds would probably..

"NO!"

* * *

Naruto gulped down the tea they had prepared in Hyuuga's main house, and he probably gulped down all his guts as well. He was told to wait as the maid got in to talk to Hinata.

"What we have here.."

Naruto flinched as he almost choked on his tea, "Hanabi.." he let out a sigh of relieved.

"Father's on a meeting.." Hanabi seated herself at the opposite of Naruto. Crossing her arms, she stared at Naruto with a playful smile, "So... Hinata-neesama has never been this.." Hanabi paused, "angry.."

"She's.. angry?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah.. After all, she's spent her mornings training.." Hanabi smiled. "Something she does whenever she gets angry.."

"Really.." Naruto forced a smile, covering the nervous face of his.

"I wonder why.." Hanabi smiled. "Naruto-niisan, maybe you know why?"

Naruto could feel his sweat just dripped down from his head, "Ha ha.. I wonder why.."

"Hanabi, the bath's free.." Hinata walked in as she was using the towel to dry her hair. She almost jumped when she saw Naruto. "Naruto-kun..?"

"Hinata~~~~!" Naruto ran to grabbed her legs. "I'm sorry! Don't leave me! I promise I'd never have that course if you refused! I promise I'd listen to you well!"

Hinata was still stunned and confused, while Hanabi was laughing nonstop.

"Naruto-kun.." Hinata knelt down to face her husband. "What's wrong?"

"Hinata, aren't you mad?" Naruto asked.

Hinata smiled a little, "I was, but I'm not anymore.. Are you here to apologise?"

Naruto nodded, "But why did you leave early in the morning?"

"I did mention I have to take over Kou's place on Hyuuga taijutsu class this morning.." Hinata smiled. "In the bath, remember?"

Now that she mentioned it, she did say something about taijutsu class when she washed his back, but he was too busy planning his surprise attack on her.

"I thought you were so mad that you left me.." Naruto let out a sigh of relief. "Since.. I kinda.. forced you to.."

"Force to what..?"

Naruto turned pale as he heard that stiff and stern voice he feared.

And soo.. Naruto found out how angry Hinata would be like, though it wasn't life-threatening like Kiba said. But years after years, he did experience the life-threatening-kind of anger when Hinata saw Boruto doing the forbidden oiroke jutsu that belonged to Naruto.

* * *

**2****. Switched! -part one**

"Here's the deal!" Inojin snatched away both Boruto's and Sarada's attention, and he had succeeded.

"Huh?" and both his listeners were looking at him curiously.

"I'll get you a promise, to join on another public pranks you're planning.." Inojin spoke to Boruto as the blonde boy nodded in excitement, thumbs up from blonde. Then Inojin turned to Sarada, eyeing on him with suspicion, though before he spoke, Boruto interrupted.

"This isn't about hooking you up with my sister, right?" Boruto asked.

"I don't need you for that! We both know you're the last person I'll ask for love advice.." Inojin sighed hopelessly.

"I felt like being insulted, but whatever, I'm in-ttebasa!" Boruto made his stupid grin.

"So, for you.." Inojin turned back to Sarada. This girl wasn't going to be as easy as Boruto. "Let's say.. I have this pass in the library, that allows you to borrow some of the 'read-only-book'.." And the bait was taken well as the girl had her black eyes sparkled.

"But we know that the library-keeper isn't going to let you.." Sarada was back to her suspicion again.

"I have it though.." Inojin showed her a coupon, as Sarada noticed, it was a pass made by the hokage himself.

"How did you..."

"My dad had it to prepare for his mission, but he ended up not using it.." Inojin explained before she finished her question. "And it'll be a waste if we don't use it.."

"But..."

"Come on Sarada, my dad gave it to me, hoping I would be inheriting his passion on books, and you know how I'm not really into reading.." Inojin kept on with his persuasion.

"But what are we doing?" Sarada asked.

"Good thing you ask.." Inojin chuckled. "It's for my training, you know, the _Shintenshin no Jutsu _one of the many jutsus from the clan, my mom had me trained for it.."

"And..." Sarada asked, still with her suspicion.

"You guys are helping and the deal is on.." Inojin said. "Boruto will have me joining his public pranks, and Sarada will have her coupon, how's that?"

"You're using us as your experiments?" Sarada raised her brows.

"No, no.. not experiments, how could I?" Inojin immediately denied. "You're only helping me.."

"I'm in!" Boruto said without thinking it through.

"Well.. if it's only helping.." Sarada sighed.

* * *

"You're kiddin me.."

"I can't believe you! Shannaro!"

Inojin was still standing with his mouth parted, eyes staring at both of his friends, unbelievable, "I suceeded! I've mastered the _Shingyakushin no Jutsu_!"

"Yeah, so, hurry and turn us back-ttebasa!"

"You're so dead! Shannaro!"

"Well.." Inojin scratched the back of his head.

* * *

"I can't believe this is happening again.." a disbelieving Ino with her fingers massaging her temple was walking back and forth. "You did the same thing I did at Naruto and Lee.."

"What? What happened to my dad?"

"The thing is.." Ino sighed. "You can only be changed back tomorrow, transferring you back requires a lot of chakra and I'm going on a mission tonight.. I can't waste my chakra.. And Inojin doesn't have enough either, plus, he hasn't learnt that.."

"So..."

"So.." Ino sighed, with an apologetic smile, "You'll have to bear it for 2 days, until I got back from my mission.."

"So.. I'LL BE STUCK iN FOUR EYES' BODY?!"

"AND I'M iN THIS IDIOT'S BODY?!"

"Yeah.." Inojin let out a apologetic dry laugh.

In the end, they both decided not to make a fuss on it, and just pretended to be each other. That means, Sarada adjusted herself being Boruto, and Boruto adjusted himself being Sarada. They had to switch home as well.

"Geez.. my tights are freezing with the wind blowing-ttebasa.." Boruto complained as the wind blows on his bare legs that belonged to Sarada. Since Sarada was wearing a skirt.

"And you stinks.." Sarada hissed. "Have you ever taken a bath?"

"I did.. like.." Boruto paused to think, "5 days ago.."

"5 days?! You haven't bathed for 5 days?!" Sarada nearly shouted.

"Don't be so work up on those things-ttebasa!" Boruto whined.

"And don't talk your 'ttebasa' while you're being me! Shannaro!"

"The same goes to your 'shannaro'!"

* * *

"I'm home.." Sarada opened the door to Uzumaki household, pretending to make herself at home despite being uncomfortable.

"Welcome home!" Naruto came out and lifted his (supposedly) son, seated him (her) on his shoulder.

"Woah! Hoka.. Papa!" Sarada was very surprised as her father never went that wild playing with her. Of course, Sasuke treated his daughter like a princess. Instead of shoulder carried, he carried her in his arms, or his back, with his knees and elbows on the floor, pretending to be the horse for his princess.

"Papa?" Naruto raised his brows.

"Da.. dad! I mean dad!" Sarada immediately corrected herself.

"Boruto, welcome home.." Hinata came out with Himawari.

"Nii-chan, welcome back!" Himawari greeted cutely.

"Go take a bath with your dad, you've never wanted to bathe without your father.." Hinata pretended to sound stiff, though she was thinking how cute that was.

"Right, you do stinks.." Naruto sniffed on Sarada, which really made her jump.

"What's with you-ttebayo?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing.." Sarada immediately replied.

"Let's go then!" Again, Sarada was held up like sack on his shoulder, brought to the bathroom, within no time, Sarada (in Boruto's body) was stripped naked and thrown onto the bathtub. Sarada was still dumbfounded as everything happened in a blink of an eye. Naruto then hoped in, which Sarada really wondered when did he take his clothes off.

"Look how fast I have to move because you guys are always running around naked during bath.." Naruto bragged.

"Poor you.." Sarada murmured, really feeling the sympathy.

"What?"

"Noth.." Sarada just realised that the hokage, the seventh hokage, the hero of shinobi world WAS NAKED! Yeah, he was taking a bath with her, NAKED! Sarada turned red up to her shoulder, she looked down to the water which then, she noticed something. She was in Boruto's body, IN BORUTO'S BODY! She was taking a bath with a form of a boy! Sarada hugged her knees, covering everything of Boruto's body.

"You know, you've been cornering yourself over there-ttebayo.." Naruto stared at his son. "Come over here.."

"I.. I'm good.." Sarada answered.

"You're supposedly to sit close to me and.. tell me all about trainings and academy-ttebayo.." Naruto stared confusedly.

Sarada felt bad, she moved closer to Naruto, but with a certain distance.

"That's.. "

"I'm not feeling all clingy.." Sarada explained.

"Okay.." there was a hint of disappointment in Naruto's voice which made her feel really bad, but she would die in embarrassment if she were to sit on Naruto's lap in the bath with him naked!

Naruto felt awkward suddenly, something he never felt, and had never expected to feel with his son, especially during bath, "So, how's training?"

"It's been fine.." Sarada answered.

"How fine?"

"Fine, like.. I just learnt to master the fire.." Sarada paused.

"Fire what? I've never known you practiced on fire elements.."

"Fire-hotty-oiroke no jutsu!" Sarada wanted to kill herself for saying those.

"Borutoooooo..." Naruto let out a long groan. "Didn't I tell you that.."

Of course, Naruto wouldn't let his son doing those shameful technique.

"Didn't I tell you that harem-jutsu works better nowadays.."

Sarada blinked. What?

"You know, I just knocked Sasuke-teme down with this newly Sakura-chan-harem jutsu.." Naruto proudly presented his winning against Sarada's father. Yeah, her own father.

"THAT'S... REALYY..." INAPPROPRIATE! HOW CAN A HOKAGE.. Sarada took a deep sigh, "AWESOME, DAD..."

* * *

"I'm back-tte.."

"Tte?" Sasuke who was reading a newspaper glanced over his (supposedly) daughter.

"Tempura, how nice it is to eat one.." Boruto quickly added.

"Sarada.. say your greetings properly.." Sakura warned.

"I'm back.." Boruto answered.

"Welcome home.." Sasuke smiled, flipping his newspaper and placed it down to the table. "How's your day.."

"Just.. fine.." Boruto had to be very extra careful each time he spoke.

"Is something wrong, honey?" Sakura asked.

"Nothing, mom.." Boruto spoke, with a very slow pace, keeping his 'ttebasa' from coming out through Sarada's body.

"Mom?" Sakura raised her brows. "Since when did you start calling me 'mom'?"

Shit.. what was he supposed to call her? Mommy? No, Sarada wouldn't call her mom 'mommy', she was too.. not suited for 'mommy' kinda kid. "Mother?"

"Mother?" Sakura's voice was getting higher as she sounded really confused.

"Mama!" Suddenly Boruto (Sarada) appeared with a confused Naruto behind. "You usually called her 'mama', don't get all boyish like that, Sarada!"

"Ri. Right! What am I thinking.." Boruto forced a laugh.

"Stop talking like a robot, shannaro!"

"I can't help it! I've lived my 12 years of life speaking 'ttebasa' and suddenly you wanted me to stop?!"

"I had to go into the bath with your father!"

"Oh yeah? Good for you! Can't wait to get in with your mom!"

"Don't you dare!"

"What's with all the whispering?" Sasuke stoic voice interrupted them, brows furrowed.

"Come on, Sasuke.. they're getting all close, what's the harm in that-ttebayo?" Naruto laughed as he let himself in.

"What brings you here?" Sakura asked.

"Boruto said Sarada-chan had his textbook with her, he got homework to turn in tomorrow, I'm walking him here.." Naruto explained. "Hurry up, Boruto, we don't want to miss dinner.."

"Ye.. yeah.." Sarada said as she led the still dumbfounded Boruto upstairs to her room. Sasuke was not happy with Boruto leading himself into Sarada's room, but Sakura managed to handle that.

Sarada made sure to change the clothes on her body, threatening him not to look at anything indecent, and she promised to come back first thing in the morning. Good thing Sarada actually remembered to do that herself, not relying the ever-pervered-that-runs-in-his-genes-Boruto to open the clothes on her body.

* * *

"Morning.."

Hinata was stunned as she saw her never-waking-up son to actually dressed on time even before breakfast had started.

"Anything I can help you with?" Sarada asked.

"No... No.." Hinata shuttered upon the shock. "Ge.. get the plates ready please.."

"Okay.." good thing Sarada knew that home like it's hers so she knew where the plates were. She spent her time growing up in both her home and Boruto's. With their parents, equally busy, they spent their time between the Uchiha's and Uzumaki's.

"Mornin... WHOA..."

Sarada flinched to that deep husky familiar voice that gasped quite loud, "Boruto is up?! And dressed?! And helping mom?!"

"Morning pa.. dad.." Sarada rolled her eyes, great.. she just did something she shouldn't have, considering it was Boruto she was pretending to be.

"And he's greeting us good morning-ttebayo!" Naruto dramatically announced. "Should I.. Am I.. dreaming? No.. it's not a dream.." Naruto had convinced himself by pinching his own arm.

"Naruto-kun, go wash up and join us for breakfast.. you don't want to be late.." Hinata let out a laughter at the silly husband of hers.

"Mommy, nii-chan is.." Himawari stopped, both of her hands covering her wide opened mouth with her wide opened blue eyes. "Nii-chan is.."

"Yes.. Uzumaki Boruto is fully awake, and fully dressed, and it is not a dream!"

* * *

"Sarada..."

"Sarada..."

"Sarada..."

"What the hell-ttebasa!" Boruto rolled up in his blanket, who the hell calling that four eyes' name on him!

"Sarada..!"

_Shit..._

"I'm up-tte.." Boruto paused as he saw the shocked Sasuke trying to wake his-never-slept-in-princess of his. "Tempura is really tasty, right?"

"Sarada, you've been acting weird since last night.." Sasuke looked worried. "Are you okay?"

"Fine, perfectly in a great health!" Boruto answered.

"Because you never slept in.." Sasuke said. "I thought you might be sick.."

"Actually... I.." Boruto faked a cough.

-to be continued

* * *

**3\. How it started -part one**

Hanabi hid a yawn when she was sure that her father was too busy talking with another old man, wiping off her teary eyes, she sat straight again, eyes gazing at the young man sitting opposite of her. Another feudal lord's heir, the young man looked rich obviously, smart, polite, and sweet. He even pulled out the chair for Hanabi to sit. The young man's eyes turned to Hanabi which made her turn away her gaze. He threw a smile at her and she replied with a polite smile.

"So, tell me again how the byakugan works?" the guy smiled, looking straight to Hanabi's pair of lavender eyes.

"It can see through things.." Hanabi smiled, "Like, your chakra circulations, and.. see through the things behind the wall.."

"That's awesome.." the guy wowed, "You're awesome.."

Hanabi faked a thank you smile, then she excused herself to the lady's room, when she found someone unexpected wearing the exact same expression as hers.

* * *

The guy Hanabi was with, looked up as he saw Hanabi coming back in, but.. with another guy following behind her.

"Konohamaru-kun?" Hiashi almost chocked on his tea.

"Father, and.. feudal lord with his son.." Hanabi really did try to remember their names, but she didn't come up with anything, "This gentleman over here.. is my lover.."

"WHAT?!" Hiashi made a really shocked loud voice, and it rarely occurred.

"Yeah, we kinda.. 've been dating for a long time.." Konohamaru added. "She's the love of my life.."

"The sun of my sky.." Hanabi added.

"The melody to my song.."

"The.."

"CUT IT OUT!" the guy who was supposedly to be Hanabi's fiancee interrupted, with a very pissed off face, glaring at Konohamaru. "She's my fiancee.."

"And she's my girlfriend.." Konohamaru replied with a relaxed tone.

"I don't care, give her back!"

"She never belonged to you.." Konohamaru chuckled. "The thing is.." Konohamaru lowered his head, facing the guy, "I let you talk for a few hours, and your time's up.."

"Konohamaru-kun! This man is the next in line for the feudal lord of the waterfall village! Mind your manners!" Hiashi warned.

"Oh, I'm sorry.. right, we haven't gotten your father's approval, right?" Konohamaru smiled at Hanabi.

"Father, I love Konohamaru.. I won't see any other guy beside him.." Hanabi said straight to her father's eyes.

* * *

"I wish I could've been there to see our father.." Hinata said between her laughter on Hanabi's report on yesterday's omiai meeting. "So, how come I never heard about you and Konohamaru-kun?"

"Well.. we kinda.. tried to keep it by ourselves.." Hanabi said, turning away her gaze to the tea. "Hey, did you buy this new cups?"

"Yup, Naruto-kun told me he saw them on sales and he bought them.. I was really.."

Hanabi smiled as she managed to avoid the topic. Now, her sister was busy talking about her new hobby of collecting tableware, a hobby she suddenly got when she was married.

"I'm back.." Naruto's voice came from the front door and it made Hinata got up, running to her husband.

Hanabi could hear the kids chattering about their afternoon in the Hokage's office, Boruto practically announced how boring it was to sit around and waited for his father to finish, while Himawari was explaining how she explored the building with Mirai.

"Hey.. Good work for today.." Hanabi came out from the living room, but she stopped once she found Konohamaru was with them. She could see the same shocking eyes of his.

"Hanabi, you should stay for dinner.." Hinata offered.

"Yeah, Konohamaru is here too, you can tell us about how you were dating behind my back-ttebayo!" Naruto said. "You little rascals, how dare you keep a secret away from me!"

Boruto and Himawari instantly made a big fuss over the news they just heard, thanks to their father's big mouth. Himawari bounced happily as she congratulated them, and Boruto was busy asking the same question as his father demanded. Naruto then, dragged the kids to the bath, leaving the 'lovebirds' (what Naruto called them) alone in the living room while Hinata was busy in the kitchen cooking the dinner.

"So.. you told Naruto-niisan?" Hanabi asked, breaking the silence.

"Didn't need to.. I don't know how everybody knows about it in one day.." Konohamaru answered.

"That's how it goes in here.." Hanabi chuckled. "How's your.. omiai?"

"Canceled of course, thanks to this.." Konohamaru chuckled. "Thanks to you and your brilliant idea.."

"How's your dad? Is he still.. freaking out?"

"Nope, I date the younger daughter of Hyuuga's clan head, he didn't have anything to object.." Konohamaru answered, turning to her. "Your dad? Is sandaime's grandson enough for him?"

"He's still in shock.. the very much same reaction when he knew Nee-sama's and Naruto-niisan's relationship.." Hanabi smiled. "Guess, that means okay.."

"Great.." Konomaru sighed in relief. "This whole pretending stuff really helps getting out from another arranged marriage proposals right.."

"Right.." Hanabi chuckled. "But, do tell me if you've found a girl you like.."

"I will, and you'll do the same.." Konohamaru grinned.

"I'll pass.." Hanabi smiled. "I don't think I'll ever find it.." she paused. "Not anymore.."

Konohamaru opened his mouth to ask something about that odd replies, but.. they were never so close to know about each other's lives, except they were both fed up at the marriage proposals pushed onto them. They made this deal, this pretend-dating thing, to keep their parents from introducing daughters or sons of a certain wealthy family. On that very same day Hanabi got her first, she left the room for the lady's room and saw Konohamaru was doing the same. She came up with this idea, which, successfully wrecked on the meetings.

"I felt bad, lying to these kids.." Konohamaru said. "They were excited and all.."

"Yeah, they were always hooking us up.." Hanabi smiled. A distant smile that Konohamaru saw in her.

* * *

"Ne, Naruto-niichan.." Konohamaru called out as Hinata and Hanabi were washing the dishes and the kids were busy playing.

"What?"

"Did.. hanabi ever like someone? Like.. maybe an ex or something?" Konohamaru asked.

"What? Are you jealous?" Naruto grinned, and Konohamaru landed a punch on his arms. He groaned a bit. "Why do you ask?"

"Just curious.." Konohamaru answered.

"Neji.."

"What?" Konohamaru turned.

"Neji.. Hanabi used to like Neji.." Naruto answered, without looking to Konohamaru. The younger could feel some guilt in Naruto's expression, after all, Hyuuga Neji died protecting him. "But that was ancient, she has you know-ttebayo.." Naruto turned to Konohamaru and grinned, tapping the younger's shoulder with both of his hands, "Take a good care of her, kay?"

Konohamaru murmured a _yes_ after he nodded. Something in his heart didn't feel right, it stings and it climbed up to the the back of his throat.

Hanabi likes Neji..


	18. Chapter 18 : Spring of love

**1\. Switched -Part 2**

"Sarada is sick?" Sarada couldn't believe what her father told her about herself, which was currently overtaken by Boruto. Believe it, that was never on purpose.

"Yeah, so why are you here? Pickin her up?" Sasuke asked with an intimidating tone.

" .. I.." Sarada really wanted to get in and dragged down that lazy idiot. She risked everything to get the perfect attendance! "Don't you think she might be.. pretending to be sick?"

"Huh?" Sasuke furrowed his brows.

"I mean, Sarada is the kind of girl who give her all to make it perfect, including her attendance, I thought.. how shame it would be if she missed one single day.." Sarada tried to convince her father to just.. let her in and kick Boruto's ass, actually no, it'd be her own ass she'll kick.

"You're accusing my daughter is lying to me?" Sasuke asked with a displeased voice and Sarada knew well what that voice meant. It was the 'get the hell outta my sight' voice.

"Borutoooo! I was wondering when you'll arrive!"

Sarada rolled her eyes on the robotic tone of his. "Yeah, I'm here.."

"Sarada, you're expecting him?" Sasuke asked, rather surprised.

"Yeah, I was..." Shit, what should he say?

"Since Sarada is sick which is a shame to her really _anticipated perfect attendance_, I'll be taking Sarada's assignments and hand it over to Shino-sensei.." Sarada forced a smile, making sure she put the right tone on some certain words.

"Yeah.. that's.. right.." and Boruto knew the pissed off tone of hers.

* * *

"The hell are you doing to my attendance!" Sarada really wished how she could just smack him, hit him, or did whatever she could to hurt him. But it would only hurt her physical body..

"Your dad treats you like a princess, he lets me off school, making these tasty sweet yoghurts and ice cream for dessert, seriously.. I can go on living like this.." Boruto laid back relaxed on her bed.

"Well I DON'T!" Sarada practically screamed.

"It was a joke-ttebayo~" Boruto yawned. "Anyway, I'm going back to sleep.."

"You're coming to school!"

"No, because i'm really bad at pretending-ttebasa, like what you've seen, I talk like a robot, and if I go to school and make a fuss of it.." Boruto pulled on the blanket, "I don't know.. you're better at playing it than me-ttebasa."

"I am so gonna hit you a lot after this is over.." Sarada hissed as she got up. "By the way, your mother mentioned about taijutsu pratice after school, what's that about?"

"Taijutsu? Oh shit! The Hyuuga taijutsu-ttebasa!" Boruto got up.

"HYUUGA?!" Sarada gasped.

"You gotta go after school, like, really go after the bell rang, grandpa is strict about time, and his lectures is gonna be a reallyyy long if you showed up late.." Boruto explained.

"What the hell do I know about Hyuuga taijutsu?!" Sarada asked, started to panic.

"Just the same old taijutsu, you'll manage it~" Boruto said. "Just use your sharingan and copy the movement.."

"Why would Uzumaki Boruto use a sharingan?! He's not even an Uchiha!" Sarada groaned at that stupid idea. "And you know I haven't gotten my sharingan yet!"

"Yeah, my dad will go crazy thinking that your dad got my mom pregnant and taadaa, I'm Uzumaki Boruto with sharingan.. Ouch..." Boruto paused as Sarada couldn't take it anymore and landed a smack on her own physical head.

"That's really disgusting!" Sarada hissed.

"Seriously, don't think about it too much, just go and knock 'em down-ttebasa.." Boruto said.

* * *

"Boruto, you barely made it!" Hanabi was at the entrance, "Oh, you brought your girlfriend.."

"No, she's a friend!" Sarada corrected it fast.

"Hello, not-a-girlfriend-yet.." Hanabi smiled at Boruto. "You're welcome to join the practice too.."

"No, she's just watching!" Sarada answered quickly, seeing the interest in Boruto's eyes.

Boruto showed him the change room, where Sarada had to again, close her eyes as the other Hyuuga guys changed their attire. After that, Boruto led her to the dojo, where Hinata and Hiashi were seated in the middle. Sarada gulped, seeing how formal this practice looked like. Well, Hyuugas were well known for the formality, she really wished how one of Hinata's personality could be passed down to Boruto.

"Boruto!" Hiashi called out in a stern voice.

"Ye.. Yes, grandfather!" Sarada immediately stood straight.

"Let's see what you got.." Hiashi said, turning to one of a genin-looked-like guy. The guy suddenly jumped to her, and it made her flinch, which in Hiashi's eyes, it was his grandson who flinched.

"Boruto! Get on your feet and fight!"

Sarada had seen some of Boruto's graceful and beautiful taijutsu style, but she was nowhere to use it now. She just jumped back, avoiding the hit intended at her. She did remember about the formation, and she did so. But when it came to attacking, she was completely dumbfounded.

Boruto let out a hopeless groan, yeah, maybe he'd get some bruises when he returned back to his body.

"Wait!" The guy stopped an inch before landing a hit on Sarada. He turned to Hinata, standing up with an activated byakugan. She walked towards them, "I need to talk with my son.." then she turned to Boruto (in Sarada's body), "And you're also coming.."

* * *

Sarada followed Boruto and Hinata as the walked furthering themselves from the dojo. Hinata stopped at the backyard, turning around to make sure nobody was there. Then she turned to Sarada's body, "Boruto, care to explain?"

*to be continued

* * *

**2\. BTS "The Last"**

"CUT!"

"That's a wrap! Thank you everyone!"

Hinata let out a sigh of relief, then she turned to Naruto with a smile, "Good work, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "Good work yourself.."

Hinata went ahead to the changing room and Naruto went over to where Sasuke, Sakura, Shikamaru and Sai were. He stretched out his arms, that was the shoot of their final scene, the floating-in-the moon-kiss scene. It was taken for quite many times, from every angle! Naruto could've sworn how sore his hips after being hung around for 2 hours. They had been kissing for 2 hours!

"Who's up for dinner?" Sasuke asked. The (actually) ever cheerful Sasuke.

"Nope, I'm good.." Sakura (the not-yet 'sasuke-kun' actually Sakura) waved her hands. "Good job everyone!"

"Man.. Is she ever gonna try a date with me.." Sasuke sighed, circling his arms around Naruto's shoulder.

"She's not into you, Sasuke.. Go fish another pond.." Naruto chuckled.

"And how are you doin with Hinata?" Shikamaru asked (the gentle and friendly actual Shikamaru).

"What do you mean 'how are you doin'? You guys know her true face!" Naruto hissed. "She's a devil stealing the wings and halo from an angel!"

"She's just doing her character Naruto.." Sai sighed. "And this is your last scene, you won't have to meet her again.."

"That's right!" Naruto cried happily. "Sai, you're a genius!"

"Is it me or.. he's like.. the only character that doesn't have to like.. pretended not to be himself?" Shikamaru asked and his fellows agreed upon seeing Naruto getting into his change room.

* * *

It was Saturday afternoon and Naruto had just woken up from his long hibernation. He had been staying up for 2 days shooting the movie and it felt damn good to feel the softness of his bed. If it weren't for Kurama barking to ask for his food, Naruto would've drifted off until night comes.

"Sorry bud.. you gotta be starving.." Naruto apologised to his dog.

Kurama barked as if he were saying it was fine, then he dig in his food. Naruto grew hungry seeing Kurama's enjoying his food, he went to his kitchen and opened the fridge. Nearly empty, just a carton of milk, and an apple. He sighed and took them, waiting for Kurama to finish his food and he'd be out for lunch. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, wore his glasses and a cap, something he believed could hide his Uzumaki Naruto's face from the crazy fan girls out there.

He checked on his phone, missed calls from his manager. He called her up.

"What's up?"

"You're up already? Get dressed, I'll see you in 5 minutes!"

The sound of the line being cut off rang in his head. And it didn't actuallt take 5 minutes, Kurama barely just finished his food and his manager was already in his apartment, practically dragged him down to the van and drove off. He only ate a couple of sandwich and a cup of coffee and now he was at the salon.

"There's this end of shooting dinner at the agency.." his manager without being asked explained to the dumbfounded Naruto.

"Oh.." that was the only reply Naruto could think of.

* * *

"Kampaiii!"

Naruto had eaten his third plate as he glanced over Sasuke suffering another rejection from Sakura. Funny how in the series, Sakura was all over Sasuke and in reality, she had no interest on him, at all.. Well, a bit maybe, Naruto could see her cheek blushed in a colour of soft pink whenever Sasuke said something sweet to her. Like during the break on Sakura's plan to kill Sasuke, the guy actually said, "You have killed my heart from the very first episode.."

Or when Sasuke forgot his lines during the scene where Naruto and Sakura had just reunited with Sasuke again in Orochimaru's, the guy actually flew to Sakura's direction, hand wrapping around her shoulder like he was supposed to do with Naruto and said, "I've missed you.."

And there were many more of it that Naruto was too disgusted to remember.

"Your third plate already? Someone's hungry.."

Naruto could hear the gentle voice which was usually sweetly calling his name in the series, "Hinata.."

"Well.. it's our last day here, we shouldn't be fighting.." Hinata smiled. "Drinks?"

"Nope, I'm fine.." Naruto forced a smile. "If only you could suggest that from the beginning of the series.."

"I would but then.." Hinata smiled. "The thought that you, the main character would likely to forget such simple lines.. I'm frustrated.."

"Those are really long lines.." Naruto frowned. "Unlike yours whether it's between fainting or 'Naruto-kun' all the time.."

"Then, 'The Last' must be easy for you, since it's whether you blushing or screaming my name.." Hinata chuckled.

"I thought you wanted to avoid fighting?"

"I'm not starting a fight.."

"You started making me pissed.."

"Oh.. that's your emotion getting uncontrolled.."

"There they go again.." Shikamaru sighed.

"They are always fighting.." Sakura rolled her eyes.

* * *

Naruto blinked as he was carrying Hinata on his back, how on earth did he let this happen to him? Well.. Hinata lived at the same direction as his, and she was drunk, like dead drunk, and somehow Naruto was given the responsibility to take her home. He was given her address, but.. what the hell?!

"Oi.. Hinata.." he bounced, trying to shake her. But his cheek instantly warmed up as he felt her soft breast was pressed against his back. He managed to get a cab, giving Hinata's address to the driver and seated Hinata and himself. Hinata was out of it, unconscious, and leaning her head against his broad shoulder. He blushed, as he took a glance on Hinata. She was cute when she didn't open her mouth like she usually did, Naruto had thought of it during their first meeting, he came to her and wanted to start a talk.

_"Rather than talking to me, it's better for you to memorise your lines.."_ is what she said to him. True that he just forgotten his lines earlier, but she could've acted more friendly.

They arrived in Hinata's apartment, he had searched the keys in her purse and he used it to get into her room. It was expected of Hinata, the room was neatly arranged and organised, white furnitures and lots of lavender coloured stuffs being organised. It is.. very Hinata. He searched for her room as Hinata was still sleeping on his back. Once he found it, he gently dropped her on the bed, wasn't because he cared of her, he didn't want to be here when she woke up, it'd be crazy awkward -is what he tried to convince himself.

"Naruto-kun?"

Naruto turned to her, she must be dreaming her own lines. He pulled up the blanket for her, which.. he didn't have any excuse for.

"It's Naruto-kun.."

This time a pair of slim hands wrapped around him and pulled him to the bed.

"Wait... Hinata!" Naruto gasped.

"It's really Naruto-kun..." she whispered happily, obviously drunk.

"Wait, let go!" Naruto whispered.

"No.. I had regretted my opportunities so many times during the shoot.." she murmured.

"Huh?"

"You suddenly came to me.. and I was nervous and said those.."

"Why are you nervous?" the question slipped from his mouth.

"Because I've liked you.." she smiled. "I've liked you, although I've never come out to say it out loud.."

Naruto could hear his own heart beat getting faster, the neck where she wrapped around her hands on felt really warm. He could feel her breathed on the crown of his head and he could feel his cheek pressed against her chest was warming up. She had fallen asleep again, and he took the chance to slip out. He didn't bother to call for a cab and just walked home, wishing the snow could cool down the heat he suddenly felt.

* * *

Hinata woke up and she felt like her bed was spinning, she stared with her heavy lids at the sun attacking her room through her wide window. She didn't close the curtains last night, did she? And.. how did she get home again? Hinata quickly got up, she was still wearing the same dress she wore at the party, and she seemed to not doing anything indecent, no, no, she assured herself.

She checked on her phone, her manager called once, and Sakura, and..

UZUMAKI NARUTO?! Yeah, she had his number, but she never had the guts to contact him, but.. how did UZUMAKI NARUTO left a missed call on her phone?! She restrained herself from bouncing up her bed, first, she needed a drink, a coffee with milk, and.. a shower. No, no, she needed a water. What if Naruto called her again when she was in her shower?

She jumped as her phone vibrated, she immediately caught the phone that flew off her hands. It was a line notification, from..

"Oh my God.." she muffled her mouth with her own hand.

Uzumaki Naruto : _Hey, how are you feelin? Just wanna tell you.. I dropped you home last night._

Uzumaki Naruto : _Call me when you wake up_

Uzumaki Naruto : _I didn't do anything BTW_

Uzumaki Naruto : _I left your keys on your desk_

Hinata's face was beet red, she hesitated a while, should she call? But.. what if she blabbered out the things that could piss him off, just like she usually did?

Her phone suddenly vibrated again, it was a call this time.

"Hello?"

"N.. Naruto!"

"Hey, you got up?"

"Ho.. Yeah.. But how did you.."

"You read my line chats.." she could hear him laughing a bit over the phone. "Anyway.. Felling good?"

"Yeah.."

And silence overcame...

Hinata could hear barking sound over the phone "You have a dog?"

"Yeah, I have a golden in my place.."

"Oh.."

"Have you ate?"

"No.."

"Should we.. uh.."

"Want to come over?" Hinata was surprised by her own words. "I.. uh.. as a thanks for.. last night.. I don't want to owe you or anything.." there she go again! With that idiot mouth of hers.

She heard him chuckled, "Kay, I'll be there soon.."

This time, Hinata literally ran to the shower, hoping that her romance would actually work out, just like the character she played in the movie.

* * *

**3\. How it started -Final part**

"Thanks for the dinner, Hinata-neesan.." Konohamaru bowed.

"Bye-bye you two.." Hanabi waved her hand at the kids.

"Walk her home, kay?" Naruto said to Konohamaru. "Don't kiss her in front of her dad.. He's.. pretty upset about things like that-ttebayo.."

"Our father, Naruto-kun.." Hinata corrected.

"Right.." Naruto chuckled.

"Noted!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

And so, they strolled the streets. "You live around here?" Hanabi asked.

"Yeah.." Konohamaru answered shortly.

"I see.."

Konohamaru took a glance on Hanabi through the corner of his eyes,

_"She used to like Neji.."_

"Hey.." Konohamaru called out and Hanabi turned to him. "Do you still like Ne.. that person?"

"Who?" Hanabi raised her brows.

"The person that you liked.."

"Oh.." Hanabi chuckled. "That person is no longer alive.. So.. I don't know if that feeling is still here.."

"You missed him?" Konohamaru asked. And he was made sure, that Hanabi did used to like Neji. Or perhaps.. she still did.

"I guess.." she shrugged. "But.. we gotta move on, right?"

"Soo.. you're moving on?"

"Still trying.."

Konohamaru could see how she was still stuck on that person. On Neji. She still liked him, she still missed him. And it was the first time for Konohamaru to see a face Hanabi never made before. A sad, longing face that she concealed with a smile, which made it more.. sad.

"Let's keep this between us, I don't want my sister or Naruto-niisan to know.." Hanabi smiled.

"Yeah.." Konohamaru nodded.

She smiled, she smiled a lot. She was always grinning, smiling, teasing others, and joked around. It was an act. To conceal the longing she had, for Neji. She didn't want to show how she missed him, she knew how Naruto felt guilty since Neji died protecting him, and once he knew her feelings, he would be blaming himself more than he already did. Her sister felt the same, Neji protected them both, and they were now living happily.. Hanabi didn't want to ruin it so she put on a mask, a good mask.

Konohamaru didn't know how he would know so much about Hanabi just in a day, in one night to be exact.

"So.. here's my house.." Hanabi stopped. "Be careful on your way home.."

"Yeah, good night.." Konohamaru smiled.

"Thanks.." Hanabi murmured and smiled, "For walking me home.. I know you don't live around here.."

"You got me.." Konohamaru chuckled.

Once she's home, what would she be doing? Thinking over Neji again? Staring at his picture? Sleepping, hoping to dream about Neji? Would she cry alone?

"Hanabi.."

Hanabi was about to open the gate, "Huh?"

"Let's date for real.." Konohamaru said.

"What?" Hanabi blinked.

"You wouldn't want another marriage proposals, right? And me neither.." Konohamaru said.

"Yeah, that's why we pretend to be.."

"If we're pretending then.." Konohamaru leaned closer which caught Hanabi by surprise as his lips touched hers. "I can't do this.."

* * *

"Hanabi, is that you?" Hiashi heard someone running along the hall.

"I'm home.." she announced.

Hanabi got inside her room, a hand of hers touched her lips, and her face was red and warm. He kissed her.. That.. Konohamaru.. kissed her..

Hanabi opened the window of her room, wishing that the night wind would make her flushed face feel better. But when she opened the window, Konohamaru was waving at her in front of the gate which.. again made her all nervous and flustered. She closed the window again.

"God.." Hanabi sighed.

* * *

"Good work you two.."

Hanabi and Boruto lifted up their heads as they saw Konohamaru handed them drinks. "Are you having another practice, Boruto?" Hanabi asked.

"Nope.." Konohamaru was the one who answered. "I came here to see you.."

"Good, because we need to talk.." Hanabi got up. "Boruto, there's snacks in the living room.."

"Sweet!" Boruto ran to the living room, leaving only both of them in the empty dojo.

"The deal's off.." Hanabi grabbed the towel.

"What deal?"

"The fake dating deal.."

"Oh.. isn't it over last night?" Konohamaru asked.

"It's not over.." Hanabi rolled her eyes. "Anyway, you don't need to act like a boyfriend anymore.. Just.. back to the usual you.."

"It is over.. I turned our deal into a real relationship last night.." Konohamaru reminded.

"It is not a real relationship, you practically said something stupid and caught me off guard and.." Hanabi paused, _kissed me. _

"Whatever man, let's go for a date.." Konohamaru grinned, "My treat.."

"Didn't you get it?! Stop acting all flirty and stuffs!" Hanabi hissed.

"Hey, the deal's off, you dumped me, so okay.." Konohamaru huffed, "Now it is me, trying to get you to be my real girlfriend.."

"Well, you are rejected.." Hanabi quickly responded.

"I'm not a shinobi if I were to easily give up, right?"

"What do you want, Konohamaru?" Hanabi sighed, massaging her temple.

"A date!"

"No.." Hanabi turned to him. "You were just ignorant and all until 2 days ago, and suddenly you wanted to date me.. just, what are you planning?"

"I don't know.." Konohamaru answered. "I don't actually know, but.. The feelings in my chest, I never felt it until last night, and I wanna make sure if it's love or not, and if it is, I don't want to regret it before I even tried.."

"You're asking me out even when you haven't figured it all?" Hanabi asked, disbelief.

"That kiss did give a clue.." Konohamaru grinned. "The kiss felt good and right.. and that's a good start.."

"How can you say those things out loud.." Hanabi buried her face under her hands, covering her flushed face.

"Anyway, let's grab some food.." Konohamaru took her hand. "And fall for me too, while you're at it.."

"You want me to eat and fall for you? Yeah, good plan.."

"Love happens anytime.. I thought I fell for you when we were walking.."

"That's you! I'm not like that!"

* * *

It was the first time for Hanabi to find it hard to swallow the most famous ramen in Konoha. Teuchi-san was smiling as he stared at her and Konohamaru, Ayane was also at her father's side doing the same, Kiba who (of all times) happened to be there were also staring at them. How on earth could she swallow her food when everyone was staring at her like she was some sort of a rare fish in an aquarium. Konohamaru was too oblivious and he even got another extra bowl for him.

"I'm full.." Konohamaru exclaimed happily as they walked.

"Of course you are.." Hanabi huffed. She was just grateful that she could get out from becoming the centre of attention. "Konohamaru.."

"Hm?" Konohamaru turned to her and his innocent smile made it heavy for her to say it.

"I think.." she cleared her throat. "We're.. already adults, and.. we won't get any younger.. You should find yourself a girl that loves you too, rather than going for me.."

"I could say the same to you.." Konohamaru chuckled. "That's why we get marriage arrangement from our parents.."

"I know.." Hanabi sighed. "But, the thing is, we can't continue this.. I suggested the fake-dating deal because you didn't feel anything for me that time, but if you actually do feel something for me, then we should stop.."

"Why can't we just date?" Konohamaru asked. "I'm basically offering you a help to move on.."

"I don't want to use someone to move on!" Hanabi exclaimed. "Especially when I know they have feelings for me.."

"I don't mind, I'm sure I'll make you fall for me in no time.." Konohamaru grinned.

"Some crazy confidence you have in there, huh?" Hanabi chuckled. "It's gonna be a waste of time, Konohamaru, there are lots of beautiful single girls out here.. Go find your princess.."

"I have found one.." Konohamaru turned to her, grabbing her little hands as he squeezed them. "Not a princess though.."

Hanabi blushed, trying to pull hands back, but the young man didn't let her. His other free hand moved to her cold cheeks, stroking it lightly. "I've found a beautiful knight.."

*this the end of 'How it started' but there will be a sequel of course, keep looking forward to it!


	19. When the love blooms

**1\. Definition of like**

"Himawari, I've liked you all this time, please go out with me!"

Boruto and Inojin who were skipping the class at the back of the academy, where the confession thing happened, chocked on the potato chips they were eating. Both equally shocked, and equally panic.

"Okay.."

Inojin felt like his soul left him, and Boruto was about to punch the guy who confessed to his sister.

"Go out to where..?" Himawari asked innocently.

* * *

"You both skipped the class and here now, you're both dead tired like a zombie.." Sarada commented on the two corpses lying down at the back of the class.

"I'm just.. emotionally tired-ttebasa.." Boruto groaned.

"Welcome to my world.." Sarada sarcastically joked.

Inojin laid quitely, unlike Boruto who kept cursing the boy earlier, Inojin was actually.. jealous of his courage. To the oblivious Himawari, he confessed, knowing there was a possibility that he might get rejected, and the relationship, whatever it was they had, might get ruined.

Inojin liked Himawari, if how the warm and tight feeling he had in his chest could be counted as what like is, then he liked her. Her smiles made butterflies in his stomach, her touch made him warm and red, and when he closed his eyes, her face came out. Inojin was smart enough, mature enough, to know that he liked Himawari. The younger one though.. didn't seem to know that kind of feelings yet.

"Hey.." Boruto seemed to have called him for several times, Inojin heard a dim sound of it, but he was too occupied in his thoughts.

"What?" Inojin asked as he got up.

"You're okay?" Boruto asked.

"Why wouldn't I?" Inojin faked a smile.

"You.. like my sister, don't you.." Boruto tried to hid his concerns for him. "I thought you might get shaken.. or something like that.."

"Nah.." Inojin chuckled. "I'm far more good looking than that brat is.." though, it didn't give him any bigger chance of winning. He knew Himawari never cared about looks, and that's one of the many parts he liked about her.

She rejected the boy earlier.. She.. hasn't figured out those kinds of feelings and didn't want to be with him with an uncertain feelings. Inojin didn't know why it really bugged him, she rejected him, she didn't go out with anyone and that should be the end of his concern. But what was the anxiety he had been feeling?

* * *

Inojin was staring at the little girl looking at the flowers around the shop, while their mothers were having a cup of afternoon tea inside. It was a smile of wonders and joy to be surrounded by flowers that she was making, and it made the butterflies flying around in his stomach.

"The chocolates are delicious, Himawari.." Inojin said, snatching away her attention from the flowers. Her cheeks turned soft pink, and she smiled. "Thank you for the chocolates.."

"You're welcome.." she smiled.

"Chocolates? Valentine chocolates?"

They both flinched as Sai came into the shop, he had just returned from his mission.

"Dad!" Inojin cried, whether it was a 'welcome back dad' cried or 'dad get inside' cried.

"Hey.. why don't you.." Sai turned to Himawari who was greeting him too, "Take Himawari for a walk.. I'll watch the shop.."

"Huh? But you just got home.." Inojin blinked.

"It's fine.." Sai waved his hand at his son. "Go.."

Inojin sometimes wondered how his father could read him or his mother like an open book. It sometimes did help for Inojin, but not for his mother when she wanted to hide something from Sai.

* * *

Inojin took Himawari to the park, it was nearly empty for some reason. She seated herself on the swing, and he sat at the swing next to hers. Inojin noticed how Himawari was staring at him, feeling him acting not like the usual him.

"Inojin-niichan.. what's wrong?" Himawari asked.

Inojin turned to her, "You know.."

"You gave me scarf for the rinne festival.." Inojin started. "And you gave me chocolate for valentines.. Though you did give the other guys too.."

Inojin could see her blushing, deep pink coloured her cheeks. It was that expression that had always made him convinced that somehow, she placed him a special place inside her heart.

"A guy confessed to you, at school.." Inojin said.

"How do you.." Himawari flushed, and it irritated him. She was blushing.. thinking of another guy beside Inojin. He grabbed the back of her head and pushed her closer to his face, leaning closer to her lips, but a pair of small hands muffled his lips.

"You can't!" she gasped with her flustered face. "This.. we can only kiss the person we truly love!"

"I like you.." Inojin whispered, taking her small hand, kissing the back of her hand. "I've always had.." and Himawari stared at him with surprise, eyes wide opened and a red face.

"I.." Himawari looked down.

He knew what he was anxious about when he saw Himawari being confessed. Right now, Himawari hadn't really understood the feeling of romance-like, she liked everyone, almost the same. But she did give Inojin a feeling that he was special, and he could see that well.

When she did understand that feeling of love..

Would she think him of her special person? Would she fall in love with him? He didn't have the confidence that she would keep him stay at her special place in her heart, she could've replaced him with another guy. She was considering him special because she didn't understand romance.

"Right now.. the like you have for me, and the like I have for you might be different.." Inojin said, as he stared at her flustered face. "Even though you blushed, you gave me scarf.. You still didn't like me the way I like you.."

"In the end.." Inojin smiled bitterly, "You like me as much as you like everyone.. probably you like me a bit more.."

Himawari felt like a tight feeling in her chest, it was getting worse to see Inojin making that face. She wanted him to stop, wanted him to feel better.

"You're right.." Himawari said. "I don't know what like is in the romantically way.. That's why.. to Inojin-niichan's feelings, I can't.."

"It's fine, Himawari.." Inojin got up. "I just.. forced my feelings on you, sorry about that.."

He stood straight with his back facing her. Himawari had just realised, she rarely saw his back, Inojin never turned his back to her, he was always facing her. Greeting her with his warm smile, asking her for a chat, giving her flowers he picked himself, not from the shop. Inojin was always kind, always.. and.. It hurt her to see him like that. It really did hurt.

"I.." Himawari was surprised to let out a word. "I.. am always happy.. with you, Inojin-niichan.." Himawari cleared her throat, "I know I haven't found out about my feelings yet, and I can't answer yours because of it.. But I will learn, I'll learn what like is, and find out about my feelings for you.. So.. if you can.. wait.."

Inojin turned to her, a smile was formed on his face. "You want me to wait?"

Himawari shyly nodded.

"Even though you give an immediate rejection to the guy before?"

Himawari nodded again. "You're.. special for me.."

She was startled to see him kneeling before her. "I can wait.." he kissed her hand. "Even though you decided that you don't like me later.. I'll just snatch away your heart.."

* * *

Naruto got a goosebumps in his office, he had a chill down his spine, and he had the sudden urge to annihilate the guys who kept his eyes on his precious daughter.

* * *

**2\. Switched -final part**

"You've switched your boddies.." Hinata sighed. "Since last night.."

"Aunt Ino will be returning tomorrow, so we can switch back tomorrow.." Sarada explained. "I'm sorry that we kept this from you.."

"You two should've told us.." Hinata sighed again. "Then.. the one taking a bath with Naruto-kun is.. Sarada-chan?!"

"I promised you I sat away from him and closed my eyes!" Sarada immediately explained. "I didn't see anything, including Boruto's!"

"And I didn't see anything too from Sarada's-ttebasa!" Boruto quickly added.

"Well.. I'm more worried about you, Sarada-chan.." Hinata chuckled seeing the flustered Sarada. "I'm okay with that, but.. you must've been uncomfortable with that.."

"I am.." Sarada admitted. "I.. suddenly I have a boy's body, I didn't get to see my parents.. Papa was acting cold to me since last night.." her voice trembled.

"Your _papa_ hates me duh!" Boruto announced.

"Boruto..!" Hinata warned her son, then she turned to Sarada, "Why don't we go tell your parent.. I'll come with you.."

Sarada nodded.

* * *

"So..." Naruto made a pale white face. "You're saying.. I took a bath with Sarada-chan... last night..."

"Of all the things.. that's what you're concerned about?" Hinata narrowed her eyes.

"YOU WHAT?!" Sasuke and Sakura screamed, both getting up and walked over to the hokage, preparing to kill him, Sasuke even got his sharingan activated.

"Wait, wait..! I took a bath with my supposedly son! Hell if I know they had switched their bodies!" Naruto desperately defended himself, "I swore I didn't see anything indecent! It's Boruto's body!"

"But you showed her a filthy sight!" Sasuke hissed.

"Temmeee...!"

"You guys..." Hinata coughed, "Please behave in front of the kids.." she sighed, reminding the childish fathers that their children were watching with an embarrassed face.

"So.. why did you keep it from us?" Sakura asked, still trying hard to getting herself used to seeing her daughter in Boruto's body.

"Yeah, you should've told us from the very moment it happened.." Hinata added.

Boruto and Sarada stared at each other, "Sorry.." they said in union.

"Geez.. what were you thinking.." Naruto sighed.

"It's just.." Boruto started. "Auntie Ino said that you too were once switched with uncle Lee, and you were alone that time, you managed to handle it by yourself.. I thought.. I too can handle this by myself-ttebasa!"

"And.. I wanted to stop having you two to always looking out for me.." Sarada continued. "Papa and the hokage lived by themselves when they were at our age, and they can become stronger by themselves. I wanted to be like that, being independent like them.."

"You guys.." Sakura sighed in her smile.

"Listen here.." Naruto bent down to be in the same heights as the kids, he took their hands and stared at their eyes, "When we were kids, we lived alone and you could call it being independent. Me aside, but Sasuke managed to lead himself a pretty healthy life by himself. But we did suffer from our parents' absence, we were lonely.."

"But you guys, you have us, you have your parents, and a sister.." Naruto turned to Boruto. "You got us to count on, and it doesn't make you a failure or make you weaker than us, it should be making you stronger because you got us on your back.."

"You will become independent, but not now.. Not when we still want to spoil you.." Sasuke continued.

"Instead. you should become way stronger than us y'know.." Naruto grinned. "You got us to train you.."

Boruto and Sarada smiled, "Yeah.."

* * *

Thankfully Ino finished her mission early and they got switched back to their bodies at that night. Sasuke managed to give an earful protest to Ino and Sai, and sent a death glare to Inojin if it wasn't for Sakura to stop him. As the parents stayed inside to have a chat, the kids decided to stay on the rooftop. Himawari and Inojin were on their own world leaving Boruto and Sarada out.

"We did make an utter fool of ourselves.." Sarada commented at their exhausting days.

"We should've just told our parents.." Boruto chuckled. Then he turned to the girl beside him, "Our dads got it tough, didn't they? How can they manage to live alone like that?"

"Yeah.." Sarada agreed. What Naruto and Sasuke told her made her realise how blessed she was to have her parents with her. Although she got into arguments with her mother and tired of her dotting father, she was relieved to have them to look out for her. She had them protecting her.

"Shannarooo! I'm soo gonna be the strongest ninja!" Sarada suddenly got up and exclaimed her goal.

"No no.." Boruto frowned at her. "You'll be the strongest kunoichi, and I'll be the strongest ninja! You're the second strongest, got it?"

"Why is a kunoichi the second strongest?!" Sarada protested. "I'm aiming the number 1 strongest kunoichi!"

"Says someone who hasn't activated her sharingan.."

"Shut up, idiot! You don't even have anything!"

"I have my techniques!"

"The oiroke jutsus?"

"My dad beat a bad guy with it!"

"Why are they fighting again?" Himawari who was chatting with Inojin turned to her brother who was having another fight with Sarada.

"It's just how they get along.." Inojin chuckled.

* * *

**3\. Kuu-chan's worries**

Naruto stared at the dark sky from the Hokage's office windows, his mountain of paperworks were piled up waiting to be checked up and signed, no sign he could be home early tonight. Hinata was out for a mission and would be returning tomorrow, so the kids were left at home alone. Hanabi was supposed to be staying there, but she was called on a mission with Konohamaru just now. Sakura and Sasuke were out on a mission too and Sarada was left in Haruno couples care.

"Himawari is scared of thunder, isn't she?" Kurama asked inside of him.

"Yeah, but.. she's going to be a ninja, she'll have to face her fear properly.." Naruto replied, though deep down he was extremely worried. Unlike Naruto who was left alone, forcing himself to face all his fears, the kids had him and Hinata. Though unfortunately, Hinata and him couldn't be there at the moment.

"Why don't you release me and I'll stay with the kids.." Kurama offered.

"Are you worried too?" Naruto chuckled.

"Bakka, I'm bored being locked in here all day, it's time for me to get out!"

"Fine, fine.." Naruto smiled and released the giant fox outside. "I owe you one, Kurama.." Shikamaru was startled as Naruto suddenly released the Kyuubi and Kurama immediately dashed off.

* * *

Himawari trembled under her blanket as the thunder kept roaming on the sky. Boruto was still on his way home from Inojin's house as he just noticed the rain. The house was empty and dark, Himawari was too scared to make a move, only her bed side lamp was on.

"Himawari.."

Himawari flinched as she heard that, "Kuu-chan?" Himawari blinked at the small fox in a chihuahua size, she remembered Kurama was supposedly to be a giant fox?

"I can't get into the house with my usual size, can I?!" Kurama grumbled as he knew what Himawari was thinking.

Another loud sound of thunder was heard and Himawari immediately covered herself with the blanket. Kurama sighed, looking at the helpless terrified little girl trembling under her blanket because of the thunder. He entered the blanket and jumped onto Himawari's lap, rubbing his fur onto the trembling little girl.

"Kuu-chan!" Himawari laughed, feeling ticklish of Kurama's soft fur. (Hinata took a really good care of Kurama's fur)

"Why are you scared of thunders, Himawari?" Kurama asked, resting himself on her laps.

"Because... thunders are really loud, and.. they make a flashing light suddenly, it's scary.." Himawari explained. "I know it's pathetic to be scared of thunders when I want to be a strong ninja like mom and dad.."

"Not really.." Kurama chuckled. "Naruto is scared at ghost, he still does until now.. Do you still think he's strong?"

Himawari shook her head. "Then, Kui-chan? What are you scared of?"

Kurama stared at the curious little girl, he used to be scared of nothing. With a strength like his, nothing would scare him, he could protect himself from anything. But once Naruto got himself involved in his life, barging into his life, the number of people who became precious to him had increased. The will to protect that Naruto possessed was somehow contagious, and he unexpectedly had that will to protect the people precious for him. And the thought of losing them and went back to the lonely life he had been living before, somehow terrified him more than anything.

"Kuu-chan?" Himawari brushed the nine-tailed fox's fur.

"HIMAA!"

"HIMAA-CHAN!"

The Uzumaki blondes entered the room in a rush, both soaked by the rain. Naruto opened the blanket and found Himawari was all fine and far from being terrified.

"Hima-chan, I'm sorry I'm late! I ran from Inojin's house-ttebasa!" Boruto quickly ran to his sister and hugged her.

"Are you all right, Hima?" Naruto smiled and seated herself on the bed.

"I'm fine daddy, Kuu-chan kept me companied!" Himawari smiled.

"Kuu-chan?" Boruto and Naruto repeated as they looked around searching for a giant nine-tailed fox figure.

"Where's Kurama?" Naruto asked.

"Here!" Himawari lifted up the blanket and there, the nine tailed fox in a chihuahua size was found curled up, trying to hide himself from the humiliation.

"Ku... rama...?"

* * *

"If only you had stayed in this form a bit sooner, you can stay here with us in the house, Kurama-kun.." Hinata smiled as she brushed the fur of mini-size nine tailed fox on her lap.

"That's why I hated this form!" Kurama complained, though he did enjoy Hinata's hand gesture on his fur. It was somehow relaxing and comfortable.

"Hi..na..ta.." Naruto who had cornered himself out of jealousy had sulked over that matter from the moment he arrived home. He was finally freed from the paper works and had waited for a good-job-reward from his wife, but instead, he found his wife was carresing Kurama's fur, even surrounded by the kids. Boruto wasn't scared of him anymore and had taken a liking on Kurama's new form.

"That's supposed to be my place-ttebayo..."


	20. Selfishly in love

**1\. Hima-chan's first love.**

"Hima's first love?" Boruto asked as he looked up from the manga he was reading.

"Yeah, I kinda wondered if she had ever liked someone.." Inojin said, trying to be cool on whatever the answer was. Though he greatly hoped that _he_ would be her first love.

"She doesn't even know what 'going out' means, remember?" Boruto answered and continued reading the manga.

"Figures so.." Inojin was relieved to that answer.

"Though she used to say she's going to marry uncle Gaara once she grows up.."

"UNCLE GAARA?! AS IF.. THE KAZEKAGE?!" Inojin repeated.

It was in the beginning of summer around 4 years ago, when Naruto had just become the seventh hokage. All the other kages were there to attend the coronation-like ceremony, including Gaara. The 6 years old Himawari was there with her mother, wearing a soft purple dress and stared at her father accepting the hokage attributes passed onto him from the sixth hokage.

"Mommy, is daddy going to be a hokage too?" Himawari asked.

"Yes, dear.. he is.." Hinata smiled, holding back her tears of happiness as her husband had just achieved his own dream to be a hokage.

"Dad is so cool!" Boruto exclaimed, the small boy was wearing a formal western tuxedo, who yet to know he would suffer from his father's less attention from that ceremony.

After the ceremony was finished, a banquet was served at the back yard, it was a really bright day for a coronation day, and the banquet took place under the bright blue summer sky. Boruto and the others were playing at the yard, playing hide and seek and Boruto was 'it'. Himawari ran around to find a place for her to hide, but all the good places were taken. Most of them were willing to share the place, including Chouchou, but the place she was hiding didn't offer any more space for Himawari to join. The little girl wandered around to search, then she stumbled on her dress and fell. Her beautiful dress was dirty and her face landed on a mud.

Her eyes went teary and she was about to cry when someone offered her a handkerchief, Himawari looked up, "Kazekage-cama.."

"Uncle Gaara is fine, Himawari.." Gaara smiled to the little girl.

Even though Himawari used to be scared of Gaara's stoic and cold face, but today, she didn't feel scared at all. "Tha.. Thank you.." Himawari took the handkerchief.

"Here, let me help.." Gaara took the handkerchief from her hand and gently wiped the dirt off from her face. "Now, you look more like a fairy, right?"

"But my dress is dirty.." Himawari stared at her dress.

Gaara got up and to think of a solution, then he spotted Temari, he called her over for help.

"Here you go.. Dirt like these will be long gone if you wipe it quickly with water.." Temari smiled.

"Thanks Temari.." Gaara said.

"Thank you, aunty Temari!" Himawari smiled.

"No prob, dear.. Geez, I wish I had a cute daughter like you.." Temari sighed.

"There's no genes being cute like that in both you and Shikamaru.." Gaara chuckled.

"Cute?" Himawari blinked.

"Yeah cute.." Gaara bent down and smiled to the little girl, "You're the cuttest (little) girl I've ever met.."

* * *

"Hima-chan, where have you been?" Naruto asked, seeing the dazed looking Himawari was back, holding hands with Gaara.

"Daddy.." Himawari ran, still holding her hands tight to Gaara and she practically dragged him with her.

"Gaara?" Naruto looked confused.

"Daddy, I will marry uncle Gaara once I grow up!" Himawari exclaimed which made Naruto went pale, his soul left him, and Gaara was stunned.

"GAARA!" Naruto pulled his soul back just so he could beat the crap out of him. "What did you do to my Hima-ttebayo?!" he grabbed his collar, not giving a damn about the international conflict he might caused.

"Daddy!" Himawari gasped.

"You just seduced my daughter, you damn pedophile!" Naruto cried.

"Calm down, Naruto.. I just helped her.."

"Daddy! I will hate you forever if you hurt uncle Gaara!" Himawari yelled.

"Hi... Himaa..." Naruto let go of Gaara. This time his soul completely left him.

And the next day Himawari kept playing brides to be whenever she spotted Gaara, much to Naruto's depression. He immediately did something painful to Gaara once Himawari left them, though the Kazekage had his sands to protect him and that left Naruto on his own with his frustrations. One day, Naruto went home and found Himawari with flowers decorated on her hair and white clothe over her head. Just like a bride.. Naruto couldn't stop blabbering how beautiful his little fairy was until..

"This is for my wedding with uncle Gaara!"

And Naruto was found laying on the floor, lifeless.

Himawari kept her dreams to be Gaara's bride until.. the middle of summer in that year, where Gaara had left Konoha back to Suna, and Himawari was depressed. She was walking all sad and disappointed and didn't see the slippery puddle ahead of hers, of course she fell, but..

"Woah.. that was close.." Uchiha Sasuke who happened to be there caught her.

"Un.. Uncle Sasuke..!"

And Himawari's groom-to-be became Sasuke, much to Naruto's rage of anger to the Uchiha house.

"Please, Hima.. anyone but him...!" Naruto begged.

"No.. I will be uncle Sasuke's bride!" Himawari smiled.

And the bride game lasted for almost a year, with Gaara, Sasuke, Konohamaru, and even Kakashi had become the victim of Naruto's sudden rage.

* * *

"I have to become a hokage!" Inojin exclaimed.

"Huh?" Sarada blinked.

"Well, Himawari's ex-es (she NEVER dated any of them) are Kages! (Gaara &amp; Kakashi) Her standars are high!" Inojin said.

"You're an idiot.." Chouchou sighed.

"I'll become the hokage and win her heart!" Inojin announced.

"Get in line, zombie boy.." Boruto said as he continued reading his manga.

"Do I have to compete with you?" Inojin asked.

"Not me, her.." Boruto pointed out Sarada who stared at Inojin with a challenging face.

"Hey, I thought you're the 'I wanna become a greater hokage then my old man' kinda character?" Chouchou asked.

"Nah~ I don't wanna become a hokage, it's boring-ttebasa.."

* * *

"Hachoo!"

"Cold?" Hinata asked her daughter who was baking cookies with her.

"I don't think so.." Himawari rubbed her itchy nose.

"Maybe someone's talking about you.." Hinata chuckled.

* * *

**2\. Jealousy**

"Dad, have you ever been angry with mom?" Inojin asked while the two were watering the flowers in the shop.

"Angry, huh..?" Sai smiled, recalling some things while he put down the water pot.

"Guess you never did, huh?" Inojin chuckled.

"I did have.. when we were still dating.." Sai answered. Remembering back to those times..

It was a few months after Ino and Sai had been officially dating, and Sai just realised that he had learnt so many new emotions when he was with Ino. It confused him at first, since he never felt that way towards any other people before, and he couldn't find a way to solve that mysterious feelings in any books. Only by consulting with his close friends such as Naruto and Sakura, that he found out he had fallen in love.

"Each flowers have their own meanings you know.." Ino said as they were sitting in the park. Sai never guessed that Ino likes sitting in the park and just stared at the flowers, the grass, the trees, the skies. And Sai was wondering why Naruto just bought a bucket of roses for Hinata before they went out for a date. "Roses means love, long eternal love.. He often stops by and buy some flowers you know.."

"Sakura said Sasuke-kun gave her the tulips in her office.." Sai said, remembering the peach coloured tulips placed inside a vase, decorating her table office in the hospital.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun did stop by yesterday and bought the tulips.." Ino smiled. "Tulips are strong, they can survive in any kind of extreme weather, it's like Sakura right? Both her and her feelings for Sasuke-kun.."

"Right.." Sai smiled.

"I have to admit, I lost!" Ino sighed.

"Lost?"

"Yeah, both in strength and Sasuke-ku.." Ino paused, feeling uncomfortable speaking about her past crush in front of the guy she was dating now. She mentally cursed herself and her big mouth.

"Sasuke-kun? Did you compete on Sasuke-kun too?" Sai asked.

"Yeah, I mean.. It was all a childhood crush, it doesn't mean anything now.." Ino said, hoping Sai could just let it go.

"Does it mean, Sasuke-kun was your first love?" Sai asked, still maintaining his composed expression.

"First _crush_!" Ino corrected.

"What's the difference?"

"Crush is like.. it's when you overly like a certain person because of something, it might grow into love, it's the first step. But love is when you know you want to be with that person.." Ino explained.

"Then, you're saying that you might love Sasuke-kun?"

"_Used_ to might love!" Ino corrected again. "Please, let's just drop this!"

"I'm sorry.." Sai sighed, "I'm going back.." he got up and left the bench.

Ino went after him, grabbing his arm, "What's the matter with you?!"

"I'm sorry.." Sai looked away, "Ca.. can you leave me alone for now?"

"What?! Why? Is it about Sasuke-kun?! That's already a past!" Ino said, a bit frustrated to see how that small matter actually affected him a bit too much.

"Sorry, Ino.. I just.. want to be alone now.."

* * *

Ino sighed and buried her head under her hands, it had been 3 days since Sai left in the middle of their date and she hadn't seen him nor heard from him since then.

"You're gonna send the customers away if you're just dozing off here.." Shikamaru tapped her head.

"Shikamaru!" Ino gasped. "That's just perfect! Come with me for a sec!" Ino suddenly grabbed him and dragged him to the Yakiniku Q. They met Temari on their way and Ino practically begged her to come along, since she kind of needed some logical resolve, but not too logical like Shikamaru. Temari was the right choice for something smart but girlish.

"And Sai that idiot was like... Argh.. he's really hard to guess!" Ino complained, she didn't actually explain a single thing that happened, she just complained and it led Shikamaru and Temari with a confused face. Ino just frustratedly ate the meat fast, shoving all of them inside and she ended up choked on them. Shikamaru who was sitting behind her sighed and gently patted her back.

"Maybe you should just give up on Sai.." Temari said which brought Ino and Shikamaru to their surprises.

"I mean.. you've got a gentleman here, right beside.." Temari paused, she suddenly got up and excused herself to the toilet. Shikamaru worriedly chased after her and that leaves Ino on at the table alone.

"Geez.." Ino sighed jealously looking at them and she just grilled another round of meat.

"Naruto, you're not eating?"

"Hinata is waiting for me with her cookings-ttebayo.."

"You said that but you're drooling over the meat, dobe!"

"Ma, ma.. it's not good to fight while we eat.."

Ino heard the familiar voices, she turned to the table not far from hers and spotted team Kakashi, full team except for the sixth Hokage who couldn't leave his office. Sai was there too, and even though he told her that he wanted to be alone, he actually went out with Sakura and the others.

"Hey.." Shikamaru was back, but Temari wasn't with him.

"Where's Temari-san?" Ino asked.

"She left early, she didn't feel good.." Shikamaru answered.

"Shouldn't you go with her?" Ino asked.

"Well, she clearly told me not to, and I'll just drop by at night.." Shikamaru said, lighting up his smoke.

"Night, huh?" Ino wore her perverted grin.

"Hey, there's Naruto and the others too.." Shikamaru spotted. Just when Shikamaru was going to call on them, Sakura saw them too and called them over. Ino froze as Sai noticed her too, but she assured herself that it wasn't her having to feel awkward, she didn't do anything, Sai was the one at fault!

* * *

"Make sure that you take care of Temari-san, okay?" Sakura whispered to Shikamaru before they bid their farewell. Then Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto went to the same direction as Shikamaru just dashed away, Sai and Ino were left with awkward silence.

"Then, I'll see you.." Sai said, preparing to leave.

"Wait, you're not going to at least take me home?!" Ino asked, completely furious on how him, behaving like she had done something terrible at him.

But Sai didn't utter a single word and just walked her home. They stayed silent until they reached her house.

"Take care.." Sai forced a smile.

"So, we're done?" Ino asked, biting her lower lips to hold the warm tears gathering on the corner of her eyes. "You're going to dump me?"

"Dump you?!" Sai repeated.

"You are, aren't you?" Ino asked again.

"I didn't mean it like.."

"You haven't talked to me for 3 days, and you ignored me this evening! You didn't even talk when we walk, you didn't even want to see me, or look at me!" Ino let her tears streamed down through her cheeks.

"We're not breaking up!" Sai grabbed her shoulder, "I'm not breaking up with you!"

"So why are you avoiding me?!" Ino cried.

Sai pulled her into his embrace, gently patting her trembling shoulder as she cried. He felt pathetic to make a girl cried, especially the girl that he deeply loved. "I'm sorry.." he whispered.

Ino was still crying and Sai decided to take her to his apartment instead. He didn't wish to bring her home and meet her mother while taking her crying daughter in, and Ino wouldn't like it either.

Sai placed a cup of warm tea to the table and faced Ino who had finally calmed down. "Sorry.." he apologised again, brushing her still wet cheeks.

"Why are you avoiding me?" Ino asked.

"I.. didn't want to see you.." Sai answered, staring down at the tea.

"You've grown tired of me?" Ino asked, of course she felt deeply hurt.

"Of course not!" Sai instantly denied. "I.. didn't want you to see me.. while I'm angry.."

"Angry?" Ino blinked.

"You see.. when you talked about Sasuke-kun being your first love, I.. felt angry.." Sai explained. "I don't know why, but.. I felt angry that you used to love someone.. that there's another person in your heart.."

"But.. It was all in the past you know.." Ino stared at him.

"I know.. And I'm not angry at you, at Sasuke-kun a bit, but.. I don't know why but I feel angry.." Sai explained. "I don't want you to know it.."

"Sai.." Ino smiled. "That's called jealousy, you know.."

"I know.." Sai sighed. "I've been thinking that I want you for my self for a while now, and I'm scared that it might grow worse, I might become selfish, and you won't like it.."

"What?" Ino chuckled, she moved closer to Sai and kissed his cheek. "I won't hate you for that.." Ino cupped his face. "Love is like that, Sai.. I'm thinking the same about you, I hate it when you walk with Sakura side by side, I hate it when you're talking about others while we're together.. I also.. want you for myself.."

"But.." Sai paused as Ino placed her index finger onto his lips to seal it.

"Do you love me?" Ino asked.

"Of course.." Sai answered instantly, like it was something natural that didn't need to be asked.

"Then shut the hell up and kiss me!" Ino chuckled.

Sai smiled and did what he was ordered. "I might want more than a kiss, I haven't seen you for 3 days.."

"And who's fault is that?" Ino smiled.

"Me.." Sai murmured. "Then let's do more than a kiss.."

* * *

"Sai had been glaring at you?" Sakura asked as she was walking home with Sasuke.

"Yeah, did I do something?" Sasuke asked, more to himself.

* * *

**3\. Fetish**

There was a festival in Konoha, celebrating the coming of spring in Konoha, and that gave the seventh hokage a chance to slip out from his paper-duties for the night without having to sneaked out from Shikamaru's radar. Naruto literally skipped home, followed by the villagers smiles and soft giggles at the usual silly acts of their respected hokage.

"Hinataaaa, I'm home!" he announced happily.

"Welcome home.." Hinata came out to greet her husband, she was preparing herself for the festival, wearing a light lavender coloured yukata. Her long hair was tied in a messy bun, exposing her nape. No matter how many years they had been married, Naruto still found himself stunned at the sight of his ever beautiful wife.

"Here, go get yourself ready.." Hinata helped her husband untied her hokage's cape. She lied it neatly on the bed as Naruto unbuttoned his shirt. Hinata then handed over the yukata for him and took his clothes to the laundry basket.

"Hinata.. I can't tie the obi.." Naruto whined.

Hinata giggled at husband, she knew well he could do it now, he just loved to take that chance to steal a kiss or two from his wife. As Hinata was busy with his obi, Naruto enjoyed the scent of her wife, he had missed her so much, to enjoy this night in free, he had to lock himself in the office with damn paper works for 2 nights, without sleeping with his wife. "Hinata smells so good.." Naruto buried his head on the hollow of her neck.

"Yup, yup..you've worked hard, hokage-sama.." Hinata patted her husband's back.

And Naruto just noticed how alluring her exposed nape was, and wearing the yukata made her so.. no! Too enchanting! What if someone fell for her?!

* * *

"Eh? Mom, you took of your yukata?" Boruto asked as he saw his parents got out from their room.

"Yeah, it's a bit warm.." Hinata forced a smile, hiding a certain mark on her nape by letting her hair down.

Boruto eyed suspiciously at his father, "Warm, huh?" he narrowed his eyes.

"Urgh.." and Naruto felt like his son had been knowing too much of his 'naughty' side.

"Hima is still cold, though?" Himawari asked innocently.

"They are warm because of the passion, Hima.." Boruto told his sister, still eyeing on his father as they left.

"I think he's getting too protective on you.." Naruto whispered to his wife as they followed the kids.

"He loves me.." Hinata narrowed her eyes on her husband, and Naruto could see the resemblance on his son. "Unlike you who's very very protective of me.."

"But what if the other guys fell for you-ttebayo!"

"Says you who always surrounded by young girls.."

"But they were.."

"It's been 3 days since I last saw you, let's not fight, okay?" Hinata smiled as she gave a slight peck on her husband's lips.

"Okay.." and Naruto gave her his dorky's in love smile.

* * *

The festival was crowded and Hinata was somehow glad that she decided to wear a sleeveless dress with her cardigan instead, since it was getting warmer there. She stayed by her husband's side as the villagers greeted them.

"Look at how lovely those two are.."

"The hokage's wife is from the Hyuuga clan.."

"As expected of the hokage.."

"Look how gracious they are.."

"I bet the hokage treats her like a princess.."

"I heard she's quite strong, I heard she tamed the nine-tailed beasts.."

"And I heard the hokage is.."

Naruto and Hinata could hear the villagers whispering about them, they stood not far from them, and because of the crowd, they had to raise their voice to gossip.

"Hear that? You tamed Kurama?" Naruto chuckled.

"And you treated me like a princess?" Hinata giggled.

"I do, right? I keep calling you my princess and stuffs.." Naruto grinned.

"Yeah, if you're asking for your cup ramen.." Hinata huffed.

"Look! They're laughing at each other!"

"They must have a high sense of humour!"

"Of course, they belong to a different world than us, they only talk about classy stuffs.."

-meanwhile-

"Look, Sasuke is ignored by Sarada-chan!" Naruto laughed.

"Look, Himawari is getting a present from Inojin-kun!" Hinata beamed as she pointed out her little sunflower, much to Naruto's depression though.

Hinata sighed as she fanned herself with her hands, "It's getting warmer.."

"Maybe you should take those off.." Naruto suggested.

"You're right.." Hinata took off her cardigan, her hair was getting soppy because of the sweat, good thing she brought her hair tie with her. She raised her hair up and tied her hair in a bun.

"Hinata, look.." Naruto paused as he watched his wife busy tying her hair. Her cheeks were slightly red from the heat, and the sleeveless dress was showing her nape with his fading kiss mark and the lines of her neck, her collarbone, down through the hidden mountain of her chest. "That's it.." he growled. The hokage took her wife and disappeared.

* * *

"Naruto-kun...!" Hinata gasped as they reached their bedroom in a blink of an eye. "What are you.." Hinata paused as he sealed her mouth with a kiss.

"I need you now, Hinata.." he breathed against her ears.

"Geez.. You're so.." Hinata sighed as she let him undress herself. "Unfair.." she mumbled. And Hinata mentally noted Naruto's newly found fetish. Her nape..

* * *

"Why are your bunshins here?" Boruto asked, somehow looking annoyed.

"Well.." Naruto scratched his head.

"And stop transforming to mom! Your henge sucks-ttebasa!" Boruto complained at a bunshin Hinata with his father's whiskers, of course.. it was obvious that it was Naruto's bunshin.

"What did you say?!" the henge Hinata (which is Naruto) grumbled. "I'm your mom now-ttebayo!"

"You're a shitty old man-ttebasa!" Boruto stuck his tongue out. "Horny old man!"

"Horny.. ? I am allowed to touch my wife-ttebayo!"

"She's my mother-ttebasa!"

"And I'm your father-ttebayo!"

"A shitty-horny-old man-ttebasa!"

"Your brother and father are fighting again.." Sarada sighed to Himawari who was enjoying her cotton candy.

"Let them be, it's how they get along.." Himawari smiled. "And that's my daddy's bunshin, by the way.."

"Yeah, I can see that, where's the real one?" Sarada asked as she fixed her glasses.

"At home with mommy.. probably at their room, probably under the blanket.. probably not, there's no one at home after all.." Himawari chimed.

And Sarada felt like her only innocent little sister had grown.. in a way that she never hoped for.


	21. Realisation

**1\. First kiss**

Himawari knocked on the door to the hokage's office before she entered with her brother.

"Daddy!" Himawari smiled as she sprinted over to her father, breaking the silence overwhelming the office.

"Hima-chan!" Naruto felt like he almost cried, seeing his sunflower in the middle of a desert. Boruto on the other hand, entered normally and greeted Shikamaru.

Himawari hoped onto her father's lap, much to Naruto's happiness. "I brought you this!" Himawari showed an anti-bug spray she took from home.

"Himawari, bugs don't really come out during spring.." Shikamaru chuckled.

"They come out in summer.." Boruto added.

"But this morning, mommy was bitten by lots of mosquitoes on her neck.." Himawari said, looking confused.

"Mom?" Boruto raised his brows, then he realised something and glared at his guilty-looking father.

"Than.. Thank you Hima!" Naruto laughed it off and took the spray.

"Goddamn it dad!" Boruto rolled his eyes. "You did that to mom when she had to go for a mission this morning!"

"Boruto, shut up!" Naruto desperately hushed his grown up son.

"Why are you so angry, nii-chan?" Himawari asked, looking worried.

Shikamaru sighed, rubbing his temple with his fingers, one Naruto was enough for him to handle, please don't add his son on the list too. "Why are you guys here?" Shikamaru asked, trying to change the topic.

"Mommy went on a mission and she prepared us lunch boxes.." Himawari answered. "And I was thinking to eat lunch with daddy in here.."

"Aw.. Hima-chan.." Naruto cooed at her his adorable daughter happily and rubbed his cheeks against hers.

"Uncle Shikamaru, do you bring lunch box too?" Himawari asked.

"I have one here.." Shikamaru smiled, showing the little one his lunch box made by Temari.

"Let's have lunch together.." Himawari suggested.

* * *

"Daddy, who was your first love?" Himawari asked, during the lunch break.

"Of course it's your mommy!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Wait, isn't it Sakura?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shikamaruuuu..." Naruto glared at his friend.

"Aunti Sakura?!" Boruto repeated.

"Damn it, Shikamaru! She was my _crush_! I fell in _love_ with Hinata!" Naruto grumbled, then she turned to somehow unamused Boruto and Himawari's teary eyes, "Believe me, guys.. Hinata is my first love! Sakura-chan and I are more like a brother and sister now-ttebayo!"

"But.. your first kiss was mommy, right?" Himawari asked, still with her teary eyes because of the unexpected answer.

"Of co.." Naruto then remembered that his first, no.. his first and second kiss was... with..

"Your first kiss was Sasu.." a bunshin Naruto appeared behind Shikamaru and muffled the later's mouth.

"Uncle Sasuke?!" Boruto raised his voice, "Really? Seriously? Dad.. you used to be gay?!"

"No! It was an accident-ttebayo!"

"Nooo! Daddy is a liar!" Himawari cried.

"Naruto! What did you do to my Himawari!" Kurama released himself, he managed to resize himself but not as small as he used to, this time he was as big as Akamaru.

"Your Hima? She's my Hima-ttebayo!"

"Dad, don't change the topic-ttebasa!"

"Daddy kissed uncle Sasuke~!" Himawari continued to cry.

"God.." Shikamaru sighed.

* * *

And the very next day..

"Papa! Boruto said that your first kiss was uncle Naruto! He's lying right?" Sarada ran to her father as soon as she reached home.

"Fi.. First kiss...?" Sasuke broke into cold sweat. "Of course it was with your mo.."

"Sasuke-kun.. it's not good to lie.." Sakura warned over the kitchen.

"..." Sasuke stared at his daughter, thinking of what to explain to his daughter.

"Papa.." Sarada tapped on her father's shoulder, "I understand.. you don't have to say anything.."

"What?"

"I read in books that boys around that age is still full of curiosity, I'm glad that you chose mama in the end.." Sarada smiled maturely.

"Wait.. I never.."

"Papa was never interested in me before.." Sakura added.

"The seventh is attractive.. in a lot of ways.." Sarada commented.

"Listen...! I really never.."

"Well, it's heartbreaking that my rival is _that_ Naruto!" Sakura sighed.

The next day, the office was found burnt with black fire, it was soon found that it was Sasuke's ameterasu.

* * *

**2\. Rock Lee youth's magazine interviews**

Sasuke was walking down the hall to the hokage's office, he mentally cursed himself for believing yet another lies of Kakashi to make him actually rushed himself back to the village because 'Sakura's in danger' stuffs, but the Uchiha guy found his wife was having her lunch break with Hinata instead. He was on his way on another journey when one of Kakashi's summoned dogs came to him and told him the news. He heard from Hinata that Naruto was going to meet Kakashi in his office too.

"Oi, Sasuke!" the current hokage waved at him as the blonde ran. "You're back again?"

"That Kakashi bastard made me.." Sasuke wouldn't ever tell him that he actually fell into another Kakashi's trap. "You're on lunch break?"

"No, toilet break.." Naruto grinned as he entered his office, "Shikamaru? And Sai?" Naruto blinked.

"Don't give me that crap! Kakashi said you asked for me?!" Shikamaru asked.

"Are we going on a mission?" Sai guessed.

"Yosh! It's been a long time since I went on one with this bastard-ttebayo!" Naruto circled his arm around the Uchiha.

"Let go, you usurantokachi!" Sasuke backed away. "And what mission, the hokage can't leave the village, idiot!"

"Ehh? You guys were here too?" Chouji came in later as he munched on his potato chips.

"Now you're all gathered!" the familiar voice caught the boys' attention and they turned to Naruto's working desk.

"You're...!"

"Nice to meet you again, Naruto-kun!" a chibi version of a certain someone with his springtime of youth's version appeared wearing a a hokage's cape-look alike (made from his bed sheet) and the hokage's hat look-alike (made from folded paper).

"Eye brows!" Naruto grumbled. "With that fucking version of his!"

"What is that?!" Sasuke asked, unamused obviously. He got his reputation dropped real hard, ruining his original image in that spin off.

"This looks troublesome.." Shikamaru sighed.

"I don't even know why he can come out in this fic.." Sai made his annoying smile.

And Chouji didn't care about anything else but his chips.

"He appeared before, disturbing my me-and-Hinata-moment!" Naruto hissed.

"You're still holding onto that?" Tenten appeared with her chibi version too.

"Tenten too?" Shikamaru murmured in confusion.

"Okay, we're here for our love segments in the magazine!" Lee announced cheerfully. "Tenten!" Lee snapped his fingers and Tenten sighed as she let out her notes and recorder. "Okay, first question!"

"Wait, I didn't even agree..!" Sasuke protested.

"Don't bother, he'll never listen-ttebayo.." Naruto tapped his shoulder.

"We were given the authority by the sixth.." Tenten said with a serious face.

"I'M THE CURRENT HOKAGE NOW, DAMMIT!" Naruto grumbled.

"Okay, so, what would you do if you found your wives cheating on you?" Lee asked.

"Huh? Hinata would never cheat-ttebayo!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I doubt Sakura would.." Sasuke added.

"Karui would never do that.." Chouji answered, surely.

"Ino cheats on me all the time, she likes to see handsome younger guys nowadays, I'm used to it.." Sai smiled as Naruto and Sasuke took a pity on him.

"Temari? Just let her be.. she'll know that in the end, she can't be with any other guy except me.." Shikamaru chuckled as the other husbands glared at him, displeased with his crazy confidence.

"It's a hypothetical question you guys.. just answer it!" Tenten groaned at Chouji, Sasuke and Naruto. She demanded more answer from Sai too.

"I'll do anything to make Karui choose me back.." Chouji said with his determined eyes, and the others stared at him, amused with the rare-determined Chouji. "No.. I'll never let Karui set her eyes on any other guys.."

Seeing Chouji getting all worked up for his loved one, Naruto wanted to do that for Hinata too, "Well.. I guess.. I'll.." Naruto paused as he remembered the scene where Toneri took Hinata from him, and Hinata (acted) willingly leave with Toneri. "I will.." Naruto turned sad.

"Stop it, can't you see you're hurting him?" Sasuke caught Naruto who was about to fall on his knees.

"God.. you're overacting.." Tenten sighed. "So, Sasuke?"

"I'll.. just snatch away her heart again.." Sasuke said, hiding his flustered face. "She used to like me for a long time, it's gonna be my turn to chase for her heart.."

"Owh.." Lee awed with his sparkling eyes, he was about to ask Naruto but then turned to Sai as the blonde hokage was still in his deep sadness. "And Sai-kun?

"Me? Well.. Ino preferred chasing than being chased, it bores her.. So.." Sai thought for a while, "Since she's not the type to cheat, she's probably doing it just to tease me or gain my attention, so.. just let her be.. She'll come crying to you and that's gonna be cute.."

"An S!" Tenten hissed.

"Super S-ttebayo!" Naruto added.

"And Naruto-kun?" Lee turned to the back-to-usual Naruto.

"Well.." Naruto gave a deep though since he never thought that Hinata would cheat on him. But if she were.. "She's not the type to cheat just for fun.. so if she did cheat, she must've thought about it thoroughly, and.. if she did.. that means she has stopped loving me.." and the thought actually brought him into despair, just the thought of it.. "And.. I.. will probably let herself be happy with that man, and just wait for her if she wanted to come back for me.."

"Naruto.." Tenten felt bad for asking.

"Naruto-kun.. such a strong heart!" Lee wiped his tears.

"But.. I don't know if I can actually do that y'know.. Watching Hinata with another man, I don't think I can go on living.." Naruto chuckled.

"Does that mean you're giving up on her?" Tenten asked. "Since.. many thought you gave up on Sakura?"

"Well, Sakura-chan was a crush.. I didn't feel hurt when I realised her deep affection for this lucky bastard!" Naruto glanced on Sasuke, but then he smiled, "But I'm even luckier than him, I have Hinata, and she had loved me for a long time, I'll never give up one her.." Naruto chuckled. "Waiting and giving up is not the same.. Hinata waited for me for years, and I can wait for a while, if it's for Hinata.."

"And it's not like our women would likely to cheat on us.." Shikamaru said.

"We have a very strong and deep bond.." Sai smiled.

"Karui accepted me for who I am.." Chouji grinned.

"And Sakura has loved me since like.. forever.. even when I hurt her for many times.." Sasuke added.

"Hinata's feelings can't be taken lightly like that.. She had faced many obstacles while she kept her love for me.." Naruto smiled.

"Well.." Tenten smiled satisfyingly. "Hear that, ladies?"

"Huh?" the husbands blinked, question marks floating above their heads.

"We broadcasted the interviews, actually.." Lee winked.

"YOU DID WHAT?"

All the ladies felt like melting hearing those answers, and the wives.. well.. Hinata was beet red during a meeting with the Hyuuga elders, Hiashi had his pissed-off face, with a slight proud smile. Sakura was blushing and as she literally skipped along the hallway to the surgery room. Ino nearly cut a wrong spot when she was making a bucket of flowers for Konohamaru (you know for who xp). Temari sighed with her flushed cheeks as she was discussing some political issues with the sunagakure's diplomats. And Karui went home with extra servings of high quality beef, she even prepared the yakiniku grill for her husband.

* * *

"You really have some crazy-ass confidence back there.." Temari smirked as she welcomed her husband that night. "How do you even compete with all those young boys?"

"They might be young, but so does their love.." Shikamaru smirked. "And you're already all over me, you know.."

"Geez.." Temari blushed and escaped to the bedroom, though.. escaping to that room was more like a invitation for Shikamaru.

* * *

"You'll do anything to make me love you?" Karui asked as they were having dinner.

"Yes!" Chouji nodded without any second thoughts.

"Then you'll go on a diet for me?" Karui smiled.

"Nope.." Chouji chuckled. "You love me for who I am, I don't need a diet.."

"You're over confident!" Karui blushed.

* * *

"You're an S!" Ino said instead of welcoming her husband.

"I'm home!" Sai was used to it and just kissed his wife.

"You're saying embarrassing things on that broadcast!" Ino said, flustered.

"But that's the truth.." Sai chuckled. "You know.. when you get all flustered and angry like that, you look really cute.."

"Saii!" Ino groaned.

"But you're so cute.." Sai circled his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "I can't help it when you're this cute.." he kissed her.

"Mom, dad! I'm right here!" Inojin hissed.

* * *

"Sasuke-kun~" Sakura who just got home, chimed her husband's name as she made her way to the bed.

"Sakura.." Sasuke hid his flustered face with the newspaper.

"I heard the broadcast.." Sakura hoped to bed, she pulled the newspaper away from his hand and smiled when she saw his flustered face. "Oh, I just love you too much!"

"I know.." Sasuke chuckled, embracing his wife. "And do I get a reward?"

"Do you need a reward?" Sasuke pouted.

"Well, I do say lots of embarrassing stuffs.."

"So, what's the reward?"

"You know.." Sasuke chuckled as he reached for her lips.

* * *

"I'm home.." Naruto silently announced as he got home late, again.

"Welcome home.." Hinata smiled from the couch.

"Hinata, didn't I tell you not to wait for me?" Naruto sighed.

"Well.. I.. want to see you as soon as possible.." Hinata smiled, with her pinkish cheeks.

"The broadcast.. you heard that?" Naruto blushed.

"Well.. It was broadcasted to all over the village.." Hinata chuckled. "But.. there's something disappointing about your answer.."

"What is it?" Naruto looked worried.

"Rather than letting me leave.." Hinata threw herself into his chest. "Didn't you promise that you'll.. never let me go?"

Even when she had her face buried on his chest, he could see her blushing, all the way to her ears. He smiled and kissed the crown of her head, "But I want you to be happy, even when you have to leave my side.."

"That's impossible!" Hinata lifted her face up, "You know I can't do that! And.. I don't want you to let me go.."

"You asked for it.." Naruto chuckled, "Then I'll never let you go, even if you beg for it.."

"Okay.." Hinata smiled and let her husband kissed her lips. Naruto then held her up and carried her to their bedroom.

* * *

**3\. Boys**

Boruto was looking around in an empty white room, no.. he wasn't even sure if it was a room or not, there was nothing here, no furnitures, not even a wall. White was all he could see, and he just continued walking around, hoping he could find something.

"Boruto.." he knew that voice, but, the voice rarely called him by his name.

"Over here.." now that voice sounded overly sweet, that wasn't how he recognised that voice. Boruto turned to where the voice came, and..

"FOUR EYES?!" he was taken aback, to see the young Uchiha was in his dream, and that's not all. She was wearing a think fabric short loose dress, one strap of her dress fell on her shoulder. "THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" he tried not to sound dramatic, but how could he restrain himself from being.. hysteric?

"Close your eyes.." she leaned closer.

"What...?!" he couldn't see himself, but he was sure how beet red he was now. His pair of blue eyes widened as the girl leaned even closer, lips almost touching, and..

"Boruto!"

Boruto found his father waking him up, wearing an apron. "Wake up, son! You'll be late! Wait.. your face is red.."

"Where's mom!" Boruto shoved his hand away, a bit disappointed to see his so called shitty-old-man's face the first thing in the morning, when he was supposed to be seeing his beautiful mother's face waking him up in the morning.

"She's out for a mission, remember?" Naruto knew that hereditary face. "Miss her already? I can transform into her?"

"NO FREAKIN WAY!" Boruto grumbled as he shoved his blanket away and.. "Oh my God..."

"Boruto, you.." Naruto was as shocked as the little one.

"I peed on my bed-ttebasa!" Boruto cried.

"Wait, buddy.." Naruto laughed, "It's not pee.."

* * *

Boruto acted very weird during class, not only that he came late (which was usual) with his flustered face as his eyes met with Sarada's, he also took a seat quite far from the group. He was all fine when Mitsuki, Shikadai, and Inojin came over to him, and they decided to drag the young blonde to their seats, to his usual seat, and again, when his eyes met with Sarada's, he was beet red.

"Are you having a fever?" Sarada asked.

"Mind your business, four eyes!" and Boruto practically ran away.

"Weird.." Chouchou commented.

"What a jerk!" Sarada huffed as she went back to her seat.

Inojin and Shikadai stared at each other while Mitsuki sighed with a smile, understanding each other, they went over to Boruto.

"Dude.." Shikadai started. "Did you.."

"Did you jerk off thinking about Sara.. -ouch!" Inojin paused as Mitsuki landed a smack on the later's head. "The hell, Mitsuki?! Wasn't that what we agreed on?"

"It's not that!" Mitsuki groaned, then he turned to the beet red Boruto. "Wait.. did you?!"

"It wasn't my fault! I didn't do it on purpose! I was just having that dream, and it came out like that! My dad said that it's normal for boys-ttebasa!" Boruto desperately explained.

"Oh.. just a wet dream.." Inojin sounded disappointed.

"You guys had it too?!" Boruto blinked.

"Duh, we're boys.." Shikadai shrugged.

"Inojin, you didn't dream about my sister, didn't you?" Boruto narrowed his eyes on Inojin and the later just laughed it off.

"So, you're being overly conscious about Sarada.." Mitsuki sighed.

"How the hell should I act in front of her-ttebasa?!" Boruto asked.

"Well, just the usual, wet dreams are something every boys have to go through.." Inojin chuckled.

"But.. why her?!" Boruto was still blushing.

"Maybe because you two hang out a lot.. she's pretty close with you after all.." Shikadai assured. "It doesn't really have any special meaning.."

"Really?" Boruto seemed more relaxed.

"Yeah, don't think about it too much.." Mitsuki tapped the blonde's back. "Apologise to her.."

"Right! Thanks dude!" Boruto ran back to class.

"Why did you tell him that?" Inojin asked, "That it doesn't have any special meaning? The girl who appeared is the girl we considered special.. that was probably why the wet dream happened after all.."

"Well.. with that head like his, it's probably better to say it like that.." Shikadai smiled helplessly. "If he knew the truth, they're gonna be real awkward.."

"Well, you're right.." Inojin sighed. "The seventh really raise his son pure.."

"My dad said that the seventh was pure too.. until he fell in love.."

"Well, it's Aunt Hinata after all..."

"You're disgusting..." the boys turned to Chouchou who was passing by, staring at them with her disgusted face.

"Sorry you have to heard that.." Mitsuki smiled apologetically

"We're boys.." Shikadai chuckled.

"Growing healthy boys.." Inojin added.

"Seriously.. why am I stuck with you guys..."

* * *

And the very next day..

"Sooo Boruto-kun.." Chouchou grabbed the blonde's arm with her annoying grin, and Sarada was walking beside them with an amused face.

"What..?" Boruto blinked, the grinning Chouchou and amused Sarada somehow meant they were having something evil planned.

"We saw it.." Sarada chuckled, fixing her glasses.

"Your SE-C-RE-T.." Chouchou grinned.

"What?!" Boruto blushed, did they find out about his dream?!

"You see.." Chouchou smirked, "We walked passed your house yesterday.."

Boruto was having his Hyuuga taijutsu yesterday, and he joined Konohamaru and Hanabi for a ramen at Ichiraku's so he arrived home right before dinner.

"The seventh's bunshin was taking down the laundries.." Sarada chuckled. "And there was your bed sheet.."

"You wet your bed!" Chouchou continued.

"The seventh laughed while he told us.." Sarada couldn't held back her laughters.

"That shitty old man...!" Boruto hissed.

* * *

Hi guys, sorry for the long wait, it's been real hectic for the past weeks, but I got a surprise for you on the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and fav/folls despite the long wait. Really love you guys 3


	22. Man's dignity

**A/N :** Hi guys, it's been a while since I posted an update, sorry about that. But I do have a special chapter in here to make it up. Anyway, have you seen Boruto's movie trailer? How breathtaking Hinata was there, and how adorably bad-ass Boruto was, and how hot daddy Naruto was. Too bad they didn't show little Hima-chan, I would want to see how Himawari will be like. Well, enjoy the chapters and I'll wait for your reviews and love. Have a great summer you guys!

**1****. Fight!**

"Yahhh, thanks for your help, Sasuke.." Naruto stretched out his arm, his shoulder was getting stiff from having to face the paper works in his office, sometimes he did miss the old days where he was the one sent out there and gave the paper works to the hokage, he finally understood why Tsunade often sneaked out from the hokage's office, he somehow followed her path.. Kakashi was better at least, he rarely sneaked out.

"You dragged me, usurantonkachi!" Sasuke grumbled.

"I'll treat your ramen, okay? So help me out again tomorrow-ttebayo!" Naruto asked.

"No!" the Uchiha answered short, and stern.

"Bastard!"

"Good for nothing hokage!"

"Emo freak!" Naruto couldn't help but laugh at their old childish fights, and the later silently smiled. "Hey, have you thought about it?"

"What?"

"Being instructor.." Naruto turned to his friend.

"Didn't I say it.. I have to go back travelling again.." Sasuke answered.

"You've travelled enough, dude.. It's time for you to move on and live with your family!" Naruto sighed.

Sasuke didn't give any replies, but Naruto knew he still though about his travelling-for-repenting-his-sins stuffs. Naruto had told him many times, even before he became the hokage, that Sasuke should just settle down with his family, he had done enough to repent his sins. While he wandered outside, he actually gathered informations and report any incoming threats to Konoha, he had done so much for the village.

"Katon! Goukakyuu no jutsu!"

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped once they heard such familiar voices, saying very familiar words..

"BORUTO!"

"SARADA!"

Uzumaki Boruto and Uchiha Sarada were at the field, a big ball of fire appeared from the girl, aiming at Boruto and his bunshins. Naruto and Sasuke immediately jumped in and grabbed each other's child. Boruto was still struggling inside his father's arms while Sarada kept still but still glaring at Boruto.

"What were you guys doing?!" Naruto asked, "And you, Boruto! What the hell are you thinking, attacking your friend? And a girl!"

"Sarada, you should know which is the real one, don't just throw the fire at the bunshins.." Unlike Naruto, the Uchiha supported the action.

"SASUKE TEME!"

"What? You're afraid that your son will lose the battle?" Sasuke chuckled. "Well, good for you that Sarada held back.."

"The one's holding back was Boruto!" Naruto grumbled.

"Oh please.. We all know he's very much like his father.."

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"IT MEANS YOU GUYS SUCK!"

"WANNA GO AT IT?"

"BE MY GUEST!"

"SUFFER ANOTHER LOST-TTEBAYO!"

"THAT WAS NOT A LOST! WE BOTH LOST OUR ARMS!"

"I HELD BACK!"

"I WAS THE ONE HOLDING BACK!"

"TEMEEEEEEE"

"USURANTONKACHI!"

"SASUKEEEEEE!"

"NARUTOOOOO!"

"Oh my God.." Sarada sighed as she fixed her glasses, seated herself on the side of the field.

"They're so childish-ttebasa.." Boruto also sighed.

"Your father is.." Sarada turned to Boruto, a bit pissed.

"Well, your _papa_ started the fight.." Boruto glared.

"He's just stating the fact..." Sarada got up.

"What fact?! I held back-ttebasa!"

"I held back!"

"Wanna go at it?!"

"Don't cry later, spoiled brat!"

Meanwhile.. the fathers..

"CHIDORIII!"

"RASENGAN!"

* * *

Sakura and Hinata arrived at the hospital at the same time, after an anbu reported to the house that their husbands and children were taken to the hospital for slight injuries..

"You two..." Sakura clenched her fist staring at Sarada and Sasuke who was wounded, minor injuries everywhere. "WHEN WILL YOU STOP THIS!"

"Nii-chan! Daddy!" Himawari entered the room where her brother and father were staying.

"Hima-chan!" the voice of the happy dork father and son was heard.

"Are you here to see us?" Boruto asked.

"Uhn! Are you two okay?" Himawari asked, incredibly (cute, according to Uzumaki boys) concerned.

"It's fine, it's fine-ttebayo!" Naruto grinned.

"Really?" Himawari smiled, then she turned to the door, "Mommy, they said they were fine.."

"Oh, really?" Hinata came in, on the outside she may smiled like an angle, especially with her gentle voice, but the boys knew well. Hinata's pissed off face..

"I'm sorry mom!" Boruto quickly got up. "Dad said it was for training!"

"You little bas.."

"Language!" Hinata smiled.

"..Traitor!" Naruto continued.

"So, tell me more about it.." Hinata smiled.

Even though it was supposed to be a minor injuries, the hokage actually spent 2 days in the hospital, Kurama refused to help healing his wounds since Hinata offered the fox his favourite food for lunch and dinner.

* * *

**2\. Shadow**

Boruto walked home staring at his ninjutsu skills report with a flat and bored face, barely gripping the paper in the middle of a windy day. It wasn't because of a bad result, on the contradictory, the result was amazing, he got the best grade in ninjutsu among his classmates, much to Sarada's annoyance, but the young Uchiha did admit her defeat in chakra control. Having a Hyuuga blood in him, and the training he went through since an early age both by his father or his mother and even part taking the Hyuuga's practise, of course Boruto became a genius in the class.

But really.. was it already planned that way? Is he only walking the path already made for him?

"Look! Nanadaime's son!" Boruto heard the villager's mentioning him.

"My son said he's a genius.."

"As expected of nanadaime's son.."

"And also born from Hyuuga's heiress.."

"No wonder why he's a genius.."

Boruto clenched his fist, walking faster to his home when he saw his father was walking to his way, probably from home after his lunch break. Naruto waved at his son with his happy grin, and Boruto looked away, hiding the ninjutsu skill report behind him.

"What's this-ttebayo?" And Naruto's bunshin appeared behind the young blonde, taking the paper he was hiding. "Ninjutsu report? You got an A?! Wow!" Naruto ruffled the younger's blonde hair with a proud smile.

"It's not a big deal-ttebasa.." Boruto shrugged, hiding the smile and the faint pink blush colouring his cheeks despite all his sulking earlier.

"Of course it is-ttebayo.. I'm proud of you, Boruto!" Naruto chuckled. "We should celebrate this.."

"Yeah, right.. when will that be?" Boruto sarcastically asked, knowing that his father didn't even have enough time to sleep. But after seeing the guilty smile in his father's face, he immediately regretted his words. Grabbing the paper back from his father, he turned away, "Just go back to work, something like this isn't even worth celebrating-ttebasa.."

"No, it is important.." Naruto bent down, meeting the same blue eyes of his, but a lot smaller and brighter, "I'm sorry that the celebration will have to wait though.. I am really proud that you didn't take after my failure, and did your best at the academy.. That's really makes me happy-ttebayo.. And I'm sure Hinata feels the same.."

Boruto stayed silent, noticing the dark circles under his father's eyes, looking tired but at the same time, filled with pride and joy. "Isn't it a normal thing? The son of a hokage and Hyuuga clan being a genius? I don't think it's something special?"

"That's got nothing to do with this.." Naruto chuckled.

"I had been trained by you, a hero, a hokage, and mom, the Hyuuga heiress! It is something to be expected of me to get the highest score!" Boruto exclaimed.

"I was a dead-last.."

"You got nobody to train you!" Boruto paused, he said too much.. He knew exactly how his father was lonely in his childhood, alone, hated by the whole village of something he never knew of.

"It's okay, go on.." Naruto smiled.

"You.." Boruto hesitated, but his father gave an assuring look. "You.. got nobody to make your path.. You built your own path.. Nobody will say 'as expected of hokage's son' or relate you to your background.."

"Are you feeling pressured? Because of me and your mom?" Naruto asked, looking concerned.

"No! But.. Argh!" Boruto scratched his hair, "I don't know! But whenever I excel in something, nobody praised me for me! They praised me because I'm your son! I'm mom's son! It's like, it's something natural for me to be good!"

"It's like.. It's natural that I'm gonna be a shinobi, I'm gonna be good with my skills, I'm probably gonna be a hero too.. That's what the path made for me.. I don't get to make my own path like you and mom did.." Boruto breathed out, somehow, after letting it all out, he felt better.

"We never made a path for you.." Naruto smiled. "Hinata and I never want you to be what we want.. Well, we did hope for you to be the greatest shinobi ever.." he chuckled, then he stared at his son again, "Even if you turn bad, even if you didn't become a shinobi, it's all your choice, we'll still love you as our son.."

"You're telling me to become a villain?" Boruto raised his brows.

"Well, I hope not.." Naruto laughed. "But, the thing is.. We've never set a path for you, you made it by yourself.. I trained you since you were little because you wanted it, your mom trained you after I became a hokage because she wanted you and Hima to be able to defend yourself, the same thing happened to Hyuuga House too.. But, have I ever asked you to become a shinobi?"

Boruto shook his head.

"See? It's your choice.." Naruto grinned. "We Uzumakis are always free with our choices, the same goes for you, and if you feel like your achievement are something to be expected of being my son, try and surpass me.. So they know that you're you.. You're good not because you're my son.. You're good because you are you.."

"..But that's not gonna happen.." Naruto scoffed. "I mean like, you? Surpassing me? Yeah.. not gonna happen.."

"HEY!" Boruto growled. "I'm so gonna be a hell lot stronger than you can ever be!"

"Really? How? Your hide and seek record?" Naruto chuckled.

"That doesn't count! You're not playing it seriously.." Boruto snorted. "But wait and see! I'm gonna win against you!"

Naruto laughed as he brushed the younger's blonde hair, "Sure.. bring it on, I'll be waiting at my chair.."

Boruto made his pissed off face, to conceal him feeling better from his old man's comforts. There was no way in hell he would admit that.

* * *

**3\. Touch**

"Sakura.."

Sakura turned to the low husky voice on the bed, calling for her name in such a needy tone. She turner her chair around and smiled to her husband with his sulky face, "What, Sasuke-kun?"

"Get over here.." he demanded, patting the empty spot near him on the bed.

"I have to finish this report.." Sakura chuckled.

"Do it here.."

"You sure you'll really let me finish the report?" Sakura raised her brows, she knew exactly what she ended up with the last time she decided to do a report on the bed with Sasuke. The report wasn't finished and she had to wear a scarf on a summer day due to some hickeys on her neck.

"I'll give you an hour.." he smirked.

"Why would I do that? I have more than enough time doing it on the table.." Sakura chuckled, "Without any naughty hands and kisses.."

Sasuke frowned, "I can always get up and disturb you.."

"You want me to move out from the room?"

"Fine.." Sasuke grumbled and she always found it cute when she rejected on of his invitations, though she didn't mean to, but the report really had to be finished by tomorrow morning.

"Sorry.." Sakura smiled.

"Just do it here.." Sasuke asked again, and how could she say no to that face? Sakura took her laptop and moved to the bed, seated herself close to Sasuke's welcoming arms and rested her back against him while his hand wrapped around her waist. Feeling the contentment, she started to continue her report while Sasuke continued watching the TV.

Sakura felt his kiss landed on top of her head and she looked up, frowning, "I thought we decided to let me finish the report?"

"I just kissed your head, did that turn you on?" he smirked.

"No! It did not!" Sakura blushed and looked back to her laptop, planning to finish the report as soon as possible and just threw it to Naruto's dorky face tomorrow.

She flinched when she felt his arm moving to her hips, "Sasuke-kun!"

"What? My hands are sore.." he excused. "Did you get turn on?"

"No!" Sakura exclaimed, turning her gaze back at the laptop with high speed fingers dancing on the keyboard.

This time, Sasuke's fingers brushed against her lower hair, brushing gently against her nape, then she glared at him.

"Did you change your shampoo, love your scent.." he kissed her hair as his lips brushed against her nape, sending shivers down her spine.

"Another naughty move and I'll be sleeping upstairs with Sarada.." she threatened and Sasuke immediately raised his hands up, surrendering. Finally getting some peace, she returned back to her report and Sasuke sighed, returning his bored gaze at the TV. Sakura giggled at his action, "Since when did you become so touchy?"

"Huh?"

"We both know you used to hate people getting close to you.." Sakura said, eyes still fixed on her laptop.

"Well.." Sasuke turned away, "That's people except you..and Sarada."

"Eh?" Sakura blinked, feeling the heat on her cheeks.

"I kinda lost my chance to show that I actually cared about you.." Sasuke said, burying his face between the strays of her pink hair. "To you, Naruto, and Kakashi.. I was afraid to have another people to treasure since I've lost them all, and I ended up hurting you.. many times.."

Sakura turned around, gazing at him while he continued, "I lost my chances to touch you.." he cupped her face, leaning his forehead to hers, closing his eyes to feel her warmth and her sweet scent. "I lost my chance to be by your side.." and Sakura placed her hands above him, "I lost my chance to tell you how I love you.."

"But you've got it all back.." Sakura smiled, as Sasuke opened his eyes to meet her jaded eyes, filled with love and passion. "You're back here.. you can touch me.." Sakura kissed his lips lightly, "You're by my side.. and you can tell me how you love me every time you want to, I'll be there to say 'I love you more'.."

Sasuke smiled, kissing her forehead, "Thank you.. for waiting a jerk like me.."

"Yeah.. you were really a jerk.." Sakura giggled. "And you're a pervy jerk now.."

"Don't mind the 'pervy' stuff, though.." he chuckled.

"I love you.." Sakura smiled, sweetly to him.

"Yeah, thank you.." Sasuke kissed his wife lovingly.

* * *

**BONUS CHAPTER **

**Harry Potter AU**

**All about us**

_Lovers dance when they're feeling in love._

_Spotlight shinning, it's all about us._

(All about us - He is We ft Owl City)

Naruto stared at the posters filling all empty spots along the hallway, a couple dancing in the middle, turning around with their fingers laced with each other as the girl's dress waved along with their steps. Yule Ball on Saturday, and as one of the participants for Triwizard Tournament, he still hadn't found a date, well, a partner for the dance. He thought of asking Sakura but the pink haired witch was still on the ninth cloud when Sasuke asked her to be his date.

Letting out a sigh, he walked along the hall, thinking for a partner, or maybe a way to slip out from the party and just use his free time to do something more useful. Like sleeping. Damn, even he himself realised how pathetic it sounded, but seriously, what is it with ball and dances? Spinning around 'till your head went dizzy, complicated steps that would make you step on each other's feet, the ridiculous movements moving along that stupid melancholy song. Naruto couldn't find anything good from dancing like an idiot in the centre of the room.

_"That's because you suck at it!" Sakura protested against his thought, as one of the girls who love balls and dances, clearly she was offended. And she was right, Naruto sucks at things like that, he stepped on Sakura's feet many times, and did the same to Ino, much to the girls' rage._

_"Maybe you should learn to dance, then you might like it.." Sai added._

_Naruto turned to Sasuke who was reading, pretending not to care at all about the ball when he had asked for Sakura to be his dance the first thing after he knew about the ball. Well, even the grumpy Sasuke would find the dance interesting, so why couldn't he?_

"Naruto!" Sakura just got out from the library, behind her was Hinata from Slytherin. The only nice girl in Slytherin, Naruto wondered how she got into there where the cold and grumpy Sasuke could end up in Gryffindor.

"Hi, Naruto-kun.." she smiled, brightly like an angel, and each time she smiled, Naruto froze for a second to admire her.

"Hi Hinata.." he smiled too, trying hard not to drool.

"Okay.. Nice to see ya.." Sakura rolled her eyes as she faked a leave.

"I saw you.." Naruto sighed, "So, what's up?"

"Well, since you suck at dancing, I was thinking to let Hinata help you practicing.." Sakura said, grabbing Hinata's shoulder and shoved her closer to Naruto, earning a soft squeaked from the Slytherin. "I heard she also taught Kiba how to dance properly.."

"Hoo.." Naruto rubbed his chin as he nodded. "Is that alright with you, Hinata?"

"I'm happy if I can be any of your help.." Hinata answered, looking down to the books she was holding above her chest.

"Great! I'll be counting on ya!" Naruto grinned. "When should we start?"

"After classes, if.. you're available.." Hinata answered, glancing up to the blonde wizard.

"Sure! We have potions together at the end of the class.." Naruto said, "After the class, okay?" earning a nod from the girl.

* * *

Naruto gulped, feeling heat rushing to his cheeks as Hinata had never been this close to him before. Thanks to god damn ball and its fucking dance, he got Hinata barely a few inch away from him, his hand on her slender waist, still above her uniform, while his other hand was on her back. Hinata was instructing him about the steps and the moves, but Naruto couldn't remembering a god damn thing. He was too busy reminding himself that he was practicing, that her hair wasn't all that soft, that her breast wasn't really pressed against his chest, and he wasn't really mesmerised by her alluring scent.

"Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, looking up with a confused face since the music had played for some seconds and they didn't move at all. _Naruto_ didn't move at all.

"Right! The dance!" Naruto cursed himself mentally. Of course the dance! Why the hell would he be so close to her if it wasn't because that stupid dance.

As Hinata instructed, he followed her steps, carefully watching his feet not to step on hers. But it did anyway, only after a few seconds since they started the dance. He immediately apologised as Hinata giggled, telling him it was okay and it was natural for him to make mistakes. They did it again, starting from the beginning, and Naruto thanked the heaven above for passing the first 40 seconds without stepping on her feet.

"Now, you'll have to spin me around.." Hinata instructed and Naruto nodded, getting ready to spin her when their hands got tangled.

"God.. I.." Naruto blushed as he didn't know how they ended up tangled, bodies pressed against each other and Naruto could feel her soft warm body pressed on his. "Sorry.." he let her go as she smiled kindly.

"It's okay, Naruto-kun.." she chuckled. "Let's start again.. You managed not to step on my feet today, and that's a progress for a first day.."

"Thanks.." he sighed. Looking at the clock, it seemed an hour had passed since they started, and how the hell the time flew that fast? If only it could also fly during Herbology.

"Let's start over again before we finish.." Hinata offered a hand and like a spell, the next 30 minutes passed like a few seconds.

* * *

The next 2 days, Naruto spent 2 hours practicing his dance with Hinata right before dinner, and he didn't know how he could mess up on such simple movements. Dancing wasn't all that hard, all you have to do was moving around and match your steps with your partner, but looking straight to their eyes with such a close distance was hard. Hinata told him that it was disrespectful to avert your gaze during dance, and Naruto was still learning to look straight into her beautiful lavender eyes. Funny that Neji who had the same eyes as hers, was so annoying and Naruto would want to stab his intimidating eyes with a fork or something, but when it came to Hinata's eyes, it was like he was put under a spell, not that he minded it.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" Naruto asked, finishing for the day.

"Well.. there's no one.." Hinata shrugged. "How about yours?"

"Haven't got one.." Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, clearing his throat, "Do you.. uh.. wanna be my date for the ball?"

Hinata blinked. "I.." she looked away as she took her cloak on the floor with her emerald and silver scarf, putting them on and saw Naruto was circling his red and gold scarf around his neck. As if something snapped her mind, she looked down, "Naruto-kun.. you're from Gryffindor.. And I'm from Slyherin.. I don't think you should.."

Naruto felt like his head was struck with something. "I see.." he murmured between his gritted teeth. "If that's what you think, I'm sorry that I used up your time!"

Hinata flinched when he slammed the door closed, leaving her alone in that empty classroom. Where they just shared their 2 hours of happiness.

Sasuke frowned as his roommate just got seated across him, grabbing all the food like there was tomorrow, and shoved them all inside his mouth. Okay, the young Uchiha had officially lost his appetite.

"Naruto, what happened?" Sakura asked, she turned to an opened door and saw Hinata entering the Great Hall, walking towards the Slytherin table. "Didn't you have practice with Hinata?" she asked, they usually returned to the Great Hall together, and parted to their own tables to have dinner.

He stopped eating for a while, staring at the grilled chicken wing in his hand, "Yes.." and he continued eating.

"So?" Sakura asked. "What happened?"

"Did you get dump?" Sasuke asked, and earned a death glare from the blonde wizard. Smirking contently, Sasuke chuckled, "So she did dump you?"

"Fut upph (shut up)!" Naruto growled between his munching teeth.

"Wait, tell me what happened! Hinata did not just dump you, right?!" Sakura demanded, because Hyuuga Hinata would never dump her forever crush, who happened to be an idiot in her opposing house. Yeah right, Kiba would hate dogs and love cats then.

"Nobody dumped me, for the record!" Naruto groaned. "She did not dump me!"

"So you're going to the ball with her, right?" Sakura chimed.

"No.." the blonde answered shortly.

"What? Why?!"

"Because..." Naruto said, exasperated. "She's from Slytherin, and I'm from Gryffindor!"

"Really?" Sasuke raised a brow. "Seriously? I thought you never give a damn about it!"

"I don't! But she does.." Naruto murmured, glancing over the Slytherin table where Hinata was seated quietly. Then his eyes widened when he saw Ootsuki Toneri from Durmstrang Institute was coming towards her, kneeling like a prince and it seemed like the girls around Hinata squeaked, melting, or fucking fainting.

"Did he just..?" Naruto heard Sakura asking the unfinished question.

* * *

Naruto was on his way back to the Gryffindor's dorms when he heard Sakura and Hinata was chatting. He was going to keep heading for his bed and thought about how fucking terrible that day had been for him. _No, no! You were supposed to think about the second trial tomorrow!_

"He hates me now.." Naruto stopped at the stairs as he heard a soft sad voice belonged to someone he knew very much. And it wasn't Sakura.

"No, he doesn't. He's just an idiot!" in contrast with the harsh words was Sakura's soothing voice.

"He ignored me.. for the whole day.." Hinata said, "Did I do something to offend him?"

"You probably didn't, he's offended by himself!" Sakura huffed. "But, it'll be better if you could talk it out with him.."

"I guess.." Hinata sighed.

"I'm really pissed just by watching you two! You should hurry up and date each other!"

"Sa.. Sakura-chan!" Hinata squeaked. And Naruto blushed.

"But.." he heard Hinata's sad voice again. "I never intended to be together with him, in _that_ way.. I mean, I'm from Slytherin and, he's Gryffindor, I can only cause him trouble.. And I don't think he sees me _that_ way.."

"Our houses don't mean a thing in this, Hinata.." Sakura said.

"It does.. he should find someone better.. I'm happy just being able to be by his side, as a friend.." Hinata answered, and Naruto felt his heart twisted inside. "But.. I'll still love him, even if it doesn't bring us together in a special way.."

"Hinata.." Sakura's voice was so soft and there was a long pause. Then he heard their steps were getting closer, which meant it was a cue for him to leave.

* * *

The second trial was held at the Black Lake, the students had been informed with the hints to get themselves something to breathe underwater. Then it was explained that each participants would find their objectives and should bring them back to the land within one hour. Naruto had chewed on his gilly weeds that he got from Jiraiya's help, and he wasn't really fond of the disgusting taste. Everything greens tasted bad for the blonde wizard.

Tsunade as the current Hogward's head master announced the start and the three participants jumped into the water. Naruto could see 3 people floated in the water, with legs tied up to make them stay in the water, and he quickly noticed Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hinata there. Temari from Beauxbatons Academy was quick with her mermaid tails and her gills on the side of her neck, she used her wand to cut the rope, and was kind enough to do the same to Sakura's and she brought Shikamaru to the surface. Naruto caught Sakura and was going to swim to surface, then he noticed what the trial was about.

To save those who are dear for you.

Shikamaru asked Temari to be his dance from the very first time the lady from Beauxbatons arrived in Hogward, and they were seen hanging out together since then. Sakura and Naruto were more like siblings, the students knew how close they were, but never in a romantically sense since Sakura publicly announced her love for Sasuke, and as much as the dark hair brushed her off, they all knew he deeply cares for her. More than a friend would. And since it was Naruto's trial, Sakura was seen more as his family and he would do anything to keep his families from harm.

And there was Hinata, who was there because Toneri had been showering her with his affections, and publicly asked her to be his dance. It did pain him that Hinata wasn't here for his sake, it was for another guy's, and they thought Toneri was the one to save her, not Naruto. He didn't really want to go up and leave Hinata, but Sakura might be in danger if they stayed longer, and Toneri was supposed to save Hinata, so in the end, he swam to the surface.

Sasuke was already waiting at the deck with his anxious face, and when Naruto and Sakura was on the deck, the black haired wizard immediately embraced her, murmuring his thanks to Naruto. It turned out that the tree of them were under a spell, put in an enchanted sleep, then Temari informed that Toneri was atually attacked by Grindylow and was forfeit because of his injuries.

Naruto's mind went blank as he once again jumped into the water, ignoring Sasuke's reminding him about his gilly weeds's effect was fading, but he didn't give a damn. Who would save Hinata?! He found Hinata was still there, still unconscious and surrounded by the merpeople, with their creepy voices and giggles that sent chills down his spine.

Sensing Naruto's presence, they hissed at him, and attacked him when Naruto got Hinata's arm, pulling her closer to his body. He used his wand to push him up to surface, ignoring the scratches by the merpeople on his skin. Hinata's enchanted sleep was already withered on the way up, and Naruto held her tighter in his arm, afraid that she might get caught by the merpeople.

A rescue boat was there for them when Naruto came up to surface, shoving Hinata up first, he got to the boat as well, taking the blanket to ease the cold of getting soaked in the middle of the winter. But he was more concerned by Hinata, since she was awake before they reached the surface, and now she was still coughing the water out from her lungs, trembling by the extreme cold.

"Hey.." Naruto rubbed her cold back, and she turned to him. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

She gave him a weak smile before shaking her head. "Thank you, Naruto-kun.."

"Thank God.." he pulled her into his arms, bringing her face closer to his soaked chest, but rather than the cold, all she could feel was his warmth. "Thank God you're safe.." he whispered as Hinata could feel him tightening his grip on her waist. She timidly placed her hands on his back, and Naruto smiled to feel her snuggling against his chest. He kissed her forehead, then the top of her head.

* * *

The competition was won by Temari from Beauxbatons and nobody had anything to say about her monstrous strength, Shikamaru wondered if he found himself lucky or cursed to have such a powerful woman all to himself. Though he had to remind himself not to go against her, if he still valued his life.

The Yule Ball was held after the third trial, Sakura was ready at Gryffindor's common room with her light pink dress, and Naruto made fun of his roommate for being stunned for a moment to admire her beauty. But truly, she was pretty, her short hair was done in a soft wavy curls, a sakura-petals necklace that Sasuke gave hanging around her neck, the pink light dress wrapped her body, showing the perfect lines of her body, though she wasn't quite developed yet in the breast department, but still, she was stunning with her perfectly shaped waist and if Sasuke could mention, _dat ass_.

The couple used their time to tease Naruto being the only single participant to come to the Ball, even Chouji found a date. As Sakura dragged her officially announced boyfriend (they started dating after the second trial) to the dance floor, Naruto would rather enjoy himself with the delicious feast. But his jaw dropped when he saw a certain dark haired witch entering the ball. Hinata..

She looked.. what? Nothing in his vocabs could describe how she managed to take his breath away when he looked at her. Her hair was in a messy buns with some dark locks loose, her off shoulder dress showing her slender neck and her white creamy skin, showing a little peek on the valley of her chest, the dress was long with a high slit that reached her thigh. God.. Naruto forgot how to breathe. He even forgot to swallow his food.

But she was alone?

She went to Kiba and Shino, chatting and she seemed flustered when Kiba seemed to praise her. He looked around the room, searching for Toneri and finding the guy was already dancing with another girl from Slytherin. What the...

"Hi.." Naruto flinched when he heard the soft voice behind him. Swallowing his food, he turned around to see Hinata smiling at him.

"H-Hi.." he cursed himself from stuttering like a fool.

"I.. wanted to say thanks again.. for saving me during the second trial.." Hinata offered him a beautifully dazzling smile. "You're really kind, Naruto-kun.."

"I.. It's not that I did it because I like you or something.." he rubbed the back of his head, grinning like an idiot.

"What?" she blinked.

"Huh?" and he just realised what just came out from his mouth.

"You.. did you say.." a pink blush tinted her creamy cheeks.

Shit. But yeah, he just said it, and wouldn't change anything if he said it twice, it could only convinced himself on how he felt towards her. "I-I like, no.. I love you, Hinata.."

Her hands moved over her mouth, tears streaming from her beautiful lavender eyes. "N-Naruto-kun.."

"Would you.. be my.."

"I.. I can't.." she closed her eyes, trying to stop her tears. "I will only bring you.."

"Troubles?" he guessed and by her shocked face, he knew it was right.

"How did you..?"

"I heard it.. when you talked to Sakura-chan.." Naruto answered, he then cupped her teary face, rubbing her remaining tears with his thumb, "I love you, and I don't give a fuck to our houses, and what kind of trouble would you give me?"

"But.. I'm a Slytherin.." she sobbed.

"Yes, and I don't fucking care!" he exclaimed. "The one I love is Hinata, and stop thinking about our houses because I know you love me too!"

Hinata could see him blushing to his ears, and a smile curved her lips. "I-I love you.." she admitted, and he grinned satisfyingly. "I've loved you.. since the second year.." she smiled.

"Yeah?" he chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers.

She placed her hands over his, "Yeah."

"Wanna dance?"

"Have you practiced again?"

"Nu-uh.. But if it's you.. I'm sure I can do it.."

"Don't step on my feet.." she chuckled.

They laughed as they walked to join the dance, hands holding onto each other's.

As the song played, they got into positions, staring at each other's eyes and moved along the music. Her hands on his shoulder and on his waist, while his on her waist, and on her back.

_Take my hand, I'll teach you to dance_

_I'll spin you around, won't let you fall down_

_Would you let me lead, you can step on my feet_

_Give it a try, it will be alright._

He was nervous at first, but Hinata smiled at him whispering she got his back if he ever messed up, and even if he did, they could just laugh it off. Naruto chuckled as he began to relax, giving into the slow song guiding their steps, their movements, their dance.

_Suddenly... I'm feeling brave_

_I don't know what's got into me_

_Why I feel this way_

_Can we dance, real slow?_

_Can I hold you, can I hold you close?_

Hinata hung both of her hands on his neck while his hands moved to her waist, getting close to each other, enjoying the wonderful warmth. He could smell her sweet alluring scent, her soft breath mingled with his, her warmth in his arms. It was.. so heaven-like.

_Cause lovers dance, when they're feeling in love_  
_Spotlight shining, its all about us_  
_It's oh, oh, all... about uh, uh, uh, us._  
_And every heart in the room will melt,_  
_This is a feeling I've never felt but,_  
_It's all... about us_

He knew why Sakura was looking forward to the dance, and why Sasuke secretly had fun with the upcoming ball. The dance, they gave you the moment to be close to each other, to feel connected with your partner, giving you a chance to show how you loved them, and how they loved you back. The ball wasn't about the delicious feasts, the beautiful dresses or suits. It wasn't about the music. And it wasn't about your date either.

_It was all about us._

_You and me._


	23. Remedy

**1\. Good morning**

Naruto rolled over as he felt the slight light of sun streaming through the gaps of the curtains from the bedroom windows, groaning with his furrowed brows, he saw a bunch of dark navy hair from his half-opened eyes. It didn't take long before he smiled and inhaled the sweet lavender scent of the lovely form in his arms and pulled her closer to his. His hand traveled down to her stomach and noticing the small bump on the lower part, he smiled contently, stroking it gently.

"Morning.." he heard her gentle voice as she turned around and stared at him with her lavender eyes, a sleepy smile formed on her beautiful face.

"Morning.." he replied with a soft peck on her lips. "Are you feeling better?" he caressed her pale cheeks, worried.

She leaned into his warm hand, "Hm.." she smiled.

"You threw up a lot last night.." Naruto said with a low gentle voice.

"I did.." Hinata admitted with a small smile. "Sorry that I woke you.."

"Nah.. I hate it when you're the only one feeling the burden.. I have to feel the pain too.." Naruto shrugged.

"You will.. When I get all hormonal later.." Hinata chuckled. "Did you forget how Temari-san was with Shikamaru-kun?"

"That was Temari-ttebayo!" Naruto gulped whenever he remembered how terrifying the already-scary Temari was when she was 4 months pregnant. "How scary can my Hinata be?" yeah, just how scary can Hinata be? Naruto had never seen her mad like Sakura, bitching non-stop like Ino, whining a lot like Tenten, or simply intimidating like Temari. It was one of the billions reasons why he was glad that he married an angel like Hinata.

"Ohh.. You'll about to see it for the next 2 months.." Hinata chuckled and Naruto just laughed it off. Yeah.. right. Hinata's being scary? Then Sasuke would be the sweetest guy on earth.

"I'll go make us breakfast.." Hinata got up and Naruto helped her, even though he knew it wasn't necessary yet. Her stomach hadn't gotten so big yet, anyone could barely noticed when she was wearing her usual outfit. Hinata tied her hair up in a ponytail as she walked out from their bedroom and Naruto wore his shirt before he followed her to the kitchen.

* * *

Naruto opened his eyes, glancing over the window and he could hear the faint sound of rain outside, explaining why it was still dark when his digital clock was showing 8 o'clock in the morning. He rolled over lazily, ready to snuggle himself against his sleeping wife, but he frowned in disappointment when he saw the bed was empty. He should've known, Hinata always woke up early to prepare their breakfast.

"Look, daddy's up.." the door was opened with a light streaming outside, and standing by the door was Hinata with their 1 year old son in her arms.

"Da-da.." the boy chimed happily as he waved his hands to him.

"Hey, buddy.." Naruto got up as Hinata walked into the bedroom, placing little Boruto on the bed and seated herself there. Naruto lifted the little boy and laid back to the bed, having Boruto seated on his chest as his blue eyes sparkled at his father. Hinata smiled and laid beside Naruto, gazing over their son who smiled more seeing his mother was joining them too.

Naruto ruffled the little boy's blonde hair that he got from his father as Hinata caressed the little boy's soft cheek, Boruto smiled and snuggled himself into Hinata's warm palm and grinned like his father's.

"Good morning.." Naruto grinned, and Hinata giggled to see the same faces grinning at her.

"Morning.." she smiled to her lovely boys.

* * *

Naruto woke up and found himself wrapped in warmth, sweet lavender scent surrounded him, feeling his face against a warm gentle chest, he smiled and tightened the grip on his wife's back gently. It was rather cold that morning but he paid no attention as he found himself wrapped in her warmth. A weak morning sun peeked through the gap of the curtains, and he ignored it, more interested in Hinata's warmth.

He felt her move and he groaned a protest, then he heard her soft giggles.

"What time is it?" she yawned.

Naruto glanced at the digital clock on his bedside table, "6.30, let's sleep more.."

"Let me get Boruto first.." Hinata was getting up but Naruto stopped her.

"I'll get him.." He kissed her lips before getting up. But he leaned down to kiss the big bump on her stomach. "Let your mommy sleep, sunshine.."

"She was partying in there last night.." Hinata chuckled.

"I know.. just sleep more, I'll get her brother here.." Naruto got up and wore his shirt before he left their bedroom, only to return with a sleepy Boruto on his arms. He put his son on the bed, close to his mother and laid back again. Boruto snuggled against his mother while Naruto held him in a safe distance from Hinata's stomach. The little boy whined a protest and Hinata chuckled, kissing Boruto's forehead.

"Do I get a morning kiss too?" Naruto faked a pout.

Hinata smiled sweetly at her husband and leaned in to kiss his lips, "Morning.."

"Morning.." he grinned and kissed her lips again. Boruto yawned and snuggled against his father's chest. "Morning to you too, buddy.." Naruto chuckled as he kissed the top of the younger blonde's head.

* * *

The birds chirping cheerfully outside and Naruto groaned in annoyance, burying his head under the pillows and he felt Hinata's gentle hands rubbing his back. He felt the bed move and he immediately caught her wrist to pull her back to the bed, locking her inside his arms.

"The birds are fucking lousy-ttebayo.." he groaned and Hinata chuckled.

"You mean, Hiyori and Piyori?" Hinata asked, referring to the couple of canaries outside the house that were given to Boruto and Himawari by Kakashi. The siblings loved the birds and as lousy as they could get, Naruto couldn't bring himself to complain to the kids when their eyes sparkled the first time they saw the birds.

"Kids and their naming senses.." Naruto mumbled and again, his wife chuckled.

"I did recall you have a unique naming sense too.."

Naruto groaned and snuggled against her nape, earning a soft gasp from his wife. He smirked wickedly at that arousing reaction, then he trailed wet kisses around her nape, then through her exposed back, earning another muffled moans from her. His hands moved underneath the shirt she was wearing, moving to her breast and she gasped in surprised.

"MOM! DAD!" A 4 years old Boruto and 2 years old Himawari barged into their parents bedroom and Hinata instinctively covered her and her husband under the blanket.

"FUCK-" _Slaps_ "Ouch!"

"Language!" Hinata warned.

"What are you two doing?" Boruto asked.

Hinata was the first to get out from the blanket, popping out her head, she gestured the kids to join them to the bed. As the kids climbed up the bed, Naruto also popped his head out from the blanket. As much as he was pissed about the delayed morning course, Hinata could see him drooling over his two kids.

"Morning guys.." Naruto said as he hugged the two children in his arms.

"Morning dad.." Boruto grinned, then he turned to his mother. Hinata smiled and moved closer to them, pressing a soft kiss on Boruto's cheeks, then to Himawari's, and a kiss on the lips to her husband.

"Morning to you, Naruto-kun.." she smiled. "And to my two favourite angels.."

* * *

"Daddy.."

"Daddy!"

Naruto mumbled a curse and Himawari slapped his cheek lightly, "Daddy said a bad word!" she gasped in horror. Naruto couldn't help but laugh at her cute reaction, Hinata did teach the kids a great manner, forbidding any bad words was one of her teachings and Naruto had to control himself every time he met the guys when he was with the kids. Boruto, being one of the hormonal teenage boys he was, eventually took his father's habit of cursing which earned a slap or two on his arms whenever the bad words slipped of his tongue. But the teenage Uzumaki learnt to at least prevent himself saying those words in front of his mother, but not in front of his father since he was mostly pissed because of his father.

"Morning, princess.." Naruto smiled to his daughter who was now sitting on his stomach, leaning forward and kissed her forehead.

"Morning, daddy!" she chirped. "Mommy said breakfast is ready.."

"Okay.." Naruto got up, holding Himawari in his arms and got out from the room.

Boruto was already seated while Hinata was placing the breakfast on the table, but she offered the brightest smile to her husband when he approached the kitchen. Naruto smiled and kissed her lips, "Morning.." he hummed.

"Morning.." Hinata smiled, then she turned to Himawari who was giggling at the lovely sight of her parents. "Good job on waking him up, Hima.."

"Next time let me wake him up!" Boruto exclaimed from his seat.

"Last time nii-chan woke daddy, they ended up having morning practice!" Himawari exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's why you wakes daddy up from today on.." Hinata giggled.

"Morning, bud.." Naruto chuckled, ruffling the younger blonde's head, much to Boruto's protest of annoyance. But everyone knew he secretly liked that, he was just too stubborn to show it, and it somehow resembled Neji or Kushina with their tsundere-ness.

"Morning.." Boruto murmured as his father seated himself next to him.

It had been many 'good mornings' that he shared with other people in his house, and it wasn't during a mission where he spent the night with his comrades, it was happening everyday, where he woke up to Hinata's sweet whispers of 'morning', then waking up with baby Boruto or baby Himawari's crying, then waking up to their own 'good morning'. It might be a simple daily greetings like saying 'i'm home' or 'welcome home', but he always cherished every moment he was able to spend with those daily greetings.

Because it made him realised he wasn't alone anymore.

He got comrades.

He got team mates.

He got friends.

He got someone who loves him the most, as much as he loves her. He got Hinata.

He got kids, not the most obedient son, but certainly the most adorable daughter he could have in this whole world.

He got his own family.

It reminded him how he had them now once he opened his eyes to meet a new day, whenever they greeted him "Good morning"

* * *

**2\. Cause I need you here**

With each steps she took, her heart was beating faster, her body felt heavier than it should, her hands trembled, as she let fear overcame her mind. Hanabi had always hated hospitals, the silent corridor as nurses walked by silently (it was better than seeing them running and panicked), the strong scent of medicines, and the door that lead her to see someone getting hurt. Hospital was the place where you might see a person for the last time, just like her mother, some of her relatives in the clan, and Neji.

When Hanabi heard the news, she was attending Hyuuga's morning practice as usual, and it took a few moments for her to process what just happened, and she felt her sister's arms supporting her from falling over her knees. It took her the day after to arrive at the hospital, a day to overcome her fear of losing people, a day to convince herself that he wasn't that weak, he had promised her that he would be at her side forever.

"See ya later-ttebasa!" Hanabi almost jumped when the door in front of her was opened, and a young blonde hair boy came out, followed by a black haired girl and a silver haired boy.

"Hanabi-san.." Sarada was surprised.

"H-Hi.." Hanabi forced a composed smile. "What are you guys doing?" _Of course they are visiting Konohamaru, you silly!_

"Is Hanabi here?" she heard Konohamaru's voice inside.

"He's all yours, Hanabi-san.." Mitsuki chuckled.

"Wha-what are you talking about!" Hanabi cleared her throat.

"Let's leave them alone, guys.." Sarada huffed.

Boruto made a sound of agreement and Mitsuki waved her goodbye before the three kids left her. Hanabi took a deep breath and finally came inside, but she stopped when she saw him on the bed, his whole body was almost wrapped in bandages, leaving his left arm, and his head, though his right cheek was patched.

"Sorry that I look like a mummy.." Konohamaru mumbled at her pause.

It took a few seconds for her to reply, "..are you okay?"

"My body hurts like hell.." Konohamaru huffed.

Hanabi took a seat at the chair next to his bed. "Naruto-niisama said you almost died.."

"Well, I did survive.."

"He said that your heart stopped beating for a couple of minutes.."

Konohamaru turned to her, he couldn't see her face because it was covered by her hair as she was looking down. "You asked me to go with you, but I refused.." and he could hear her voice trembling, "I-it's my fault.."

"No it's not!" Konohamaru tried to get up but the cut on his abdomen was deep and it hurt like shit. He hissed in pain and Hanabi instantly looked up to him, worried. She helped him getting up and before she returned to her chair, Konohamaru grabbed her wrist. "I'm glad that you didn't come.. it's not your fault!"

"But.." she was going to say something but he hushed her.

"Do you know, when I thought that this is it.. that this might be the end for me, what brought me back alive?" Konohamaru asked, and she stared at him, waiting for him to continue. "I thought that if I leave, my efforts of getting you to finally turn to me will be wasted. If I leave, then you will go back mourning for Neji.."

"What are you even talking about..?"

"No, it's the truth!" Konahamaru interrupted her. "I know that you have something for me, and don't try to lie about it because I can see it all!" he rolled his eyes when she was about to protest, and the last words made her blush. "I know that you're still afraid of falling in love, and my efforts for the last months made us closer, and the way you blushed, the way you smile at me, the way you look at me, I can tell that you feel something for me.."

"If I were to leave you, I'll be damned!" he faked a groan and she managed to smile a little. "It took C-class missions to take you for dinner at that fancy restaurant, or if Boruto went along to eat Ichiraku's, that brat eats like his father!" and he smiled when he heard her sweet giggles. "I'm not gonna die when you're still leaving me hangin!"

"I did reject you many times.." she chuckled.

"Well, haven't heard that for this last weeks.." Konohamaru smirked.

Her smiles faltered as she squeezed his hand that was holding her, "I thought that you're.. leaving too.."

"I'm not.." he reassured her as his thumb was brushing her knuckles.

"I was scared when I heard that you got hurt badly.." she admitted. Having pushed him aside, and pretended not to notice her growing affection for him, she deeply regretted that. She didn't want to fall in love again, as a shinobi, death was always chasing you, you could die anytime, and she didn't want to suffer another pain of losing someone she loved. She didn't want to love again, and there he was, breaking into her barricade and even though she shut him out, even though she kept telling herself that she didn't feel anything for him, in the end, she fell in love again. She never knew how it happened or since when did she start developing that kind of feelings for him, but that morning when she heard about him getting hurt, it was the same pain when she saw Neji's corpse.

Konohamaru brushed the tears flowing out from her eyes, she didn't even realise that the tears were coming out from her eyes before she felt Konohamaru's warm hand brushed against her skin. "I will never leave you.."

"You will, or I will.. That's the kind of world we live in.." Hanabi whispered.

"Yeah, you're right.." Konohamaru had to agree. "But look at your sister and Naruto-niichan, they fought death so many times and won. Look at Shikamaru-niichan and Temari-san, there are many couples who almost died, but they fought it and they won.." Konohamaru cupped her face and made her look at his eyes. "Look at me. I just fought death and I won.. I won because of you.."

"I can't.. lose the one I love.. Not again.." she sobbed.

"You won't.. I promise you, you won't lose me.." he rested his forehead against hers.

His warmth made her believe on his words, he would never leave her just like he had promised and he proved her today. "I.." she placed her hands on his, "I think.. I love you.." she murmured, barely a whisper but he could hear it crystal clear. The three simple words he had been dying to hear, and she had said it now, she whispered it gently, so close to him.

And he pressed his lips against hers, making sure it wasn't a dream, or he didn't hear it wrong, because if he did, Hanabi would kick his ass like she usually did when he got too close to her. But the fact that she let him kiss her, the fact that her hand squeezed his lightly, and the fact that she also kissed him back, made it clear for him that it wasn't his delusion.

He broke the kiss but refused to break the distance. Still with his eyes closed, he could hear her soft pants, "Ya' think?"

She smiled a little, "I don't know.. maybe you need to make sure.."

"Don't mind if I do." he chuckled before kissing her again.

"Okay brats! No making outs in my hospital!" Tsunade warned and the two young couples immediately moved away. Konohamaru hissed a curse while Hanabi squeaked in embarrassment. The blonde medical ninja walked to her young patient, knocking his broken leg lightly (Tsunade's definition of lightly) which made the younger boy yelled in pain and Hanabi could only stare in horror. "Well, I thought it was healed already since you were mating with Hanabi.." Tsunade chuckled.

"We were not mating, damn it!" Konohamaru growled at the former hokage. "Thanks to you!"

"I'll make sure it keeps that way while you're in here, horny brat!" Tsunade knocked his leg again and the boy hissed in pain.

"Damn it! I am so gonna go home!" Konohamaru groaned.

* * *

**3\. Small arms**

_Why was he at the battle field again? Why was he facing his brother?_

_"Kill him to prove me your strength and your loyalty!" An old man with bandaged covering most of his face ordered. He turned to his supposedly opponent, eyes wide opened like his, his little hands shaking while he held his kunais. He looked down to his hands, somehow covered in blood, and it wasn't his. Confused, he lifted up his gaze to find his opponent was laying on the floor, bathed with his own blood._

_"You killed me.." his opponent twitched, raising his face covered in blood, he stared at him. "You killed me, Sai."_

Sai snapped his eyes open, panting hard as cold sweat covered his skin. Then he noticed the gentle strokes on his hair, finding his face against a soft chest, surrounding himself with a certain sweet warmth. He nuzzled in her, breathing in the floral scent that always managed to soothe him. He heard her whispering to him, "It's okay.. It's just a dream.."

Sai hummed in agreement before his wife looked down and he met her beautiful blue eyes, "Are you okay?" she asked, her brows furrowed.

"It's okay.." he assured, "Thanks, Ino.."

She nodded, placing a soft chaste kiss on his forehead before he withdrew her hand from his hair, but he stopped her, snuggling against her chest as he wrapped his arm around her slender waist, "Can we stay like this?"

Ino would blush and rejected that thought if it were the usual perverted S husband, but since she was awaken by an utterly frightened Sai beside her, she smiled and let her husband snuggled in her arms. It wasn't so bad being his pillow sometimes, he was like a cat who likes to be petted on the hair, and Ino noticed that Sai was very fond of snuggling. He usually pulled her into the bed when Ino was about to wake up for morning chores, and they usually stayed a bit longer until Inojin woke them up, complaining that it was late. The teenage growing boy had finally learnt to make breakfast after he once or thrice or more, barged into his parents' room and saw something he never wished to.

"Want to talk about it?" Ino asked softly.

"It's Shin.." Sai murmured as he could feel the small arms around him tightened its grasp.

"It's been a while since you had nightmares.." she whispered, her fingers still running through his black locks.

"I cleaned up the storage with Inojin yesterday, and he found my old picture book.." he said, "Inojin asked me who was the other guy in that picture book."

"And you told him about Shin?" she ventured and received a nod from her husband. "It's okay.." she kissed his forehead once again. "Your brother must've been happy for you, as long as you're happy, he will be happy.." her voice was soft and tender, he could feel his fear washed away by her voice. "Just like my father.."

"Yeah.." Sai hummed before Ino cupped his cheeks with her small hands. She leaned down to press a soft chaste kiss on his lips and offered him a soothing smile, a promise that everything would be okay, that he was okay. He smiled back, moving up so he could kiss her lips again, in a longer searing kiss that she returned with affection. "Thank you.." he whispered as he broke the kiss.

"You're welcome.." she smiled back.

He never knew how she could heal him from his nightmares, just with the small arms that looked fragile and weak, but at the same time, they took people's lives, just like his. But that same pair of arms had held him, securing him from any kind of nightmares and returned the peace within him in no time. He felt safe in her arms, he felt like he could live through his dark haunting past.

As her fingers stroke his hair, he could feel his lids getting heavier, and soon, he fell back to sleep, with a smile still forming on his face.

* * *

Sai woke up to a bunch of soft yellow hair, smiling to himself, he got up, placing a gentle kiss on his wife's lips while she whined a little and stirred, falling back to her deep slumber. She went home from a mission quite late last night, and she had to deal with him and his nightmares, he didn't have the heart to wake her up for breakfast. Besides, he could hear the kitchen was occupied, Inojin must've woken up and was preparing breakfast for them.

He pressed another kiss to her forehead before he wore a sweater and exited their bedroom. Finding his son was baking toasts, he decided he would help his son, "Morning.."

"Morning.." Inojin yawned, "Mom got back last night?"

"Quite late.." Sai said, using the coffee maker. "She's still sleeping.."

"Dad.." Inojin paused as the toaster made a sound, the blonde boy took out the bread and placed them on a plate. "I'm sorry.."

"What for?" Sai raised his brows.

"You know.. for getting awkward yesterday, after you told me your past." Inojin muttered. "Sorry, I.. didn't know what to say, you've been through a lot, and I just.. felt like if I said the wrong words, I might hurt your feelings, so.."

"It's okay. I'm prepared if you would resent me.." Sai chuckled.

"But I didn't!" the young boy exclaimed. "I didn't resent you! They made you do it, you've been through so many hardships.." Inojin clenched his fist. "And I.. was born spoiled with your affections, I knew nothing of your hardships.."

Sai smiled, walking over to his son and brought him close against his chest as he wrapped his arm around the small growing back of the younger boy, "I didn't want anyone to suffer the things I used to suffer. And I'm glad that you were born with us to take care of you, to give you happiness and protection. And I'm really glad that you can accept my past.."

"Don't blame yourself anymore, dad.." Inojin muttered.

"I'll try." he cracked a smile. "You're really like your mother.."

The small arms that wrapped around his waist, the deep voice that soothed him and ensured him of protection, and how they embraced him and his past. Even though Sai was still unable to forgive himself, Ino and Inojin had forgiven him, and he knew he would soon let go of his haunting past.

He just needed time and his family.


End file.
